L'épreuve
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Parfois une belle histoire peut partir de rien. Celle-là part d'une photo qu'une femme montre à une autre dans un train. Qui sait à quoi elle peut aboutir... UA
1. Harry Potter?

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta** : Tania comme toujours !

Cette histoire est partie d'une phrase entendue dans le train et j'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à la lire…

xxxXXXxxx

**Chapitre 1 – Harry Potter ?**

Narcissa Malfoy était ce qu'il est coutume d'appeler dans son milieu une femme charmante. C'est-à-dire une aristocrate écervelée uniquement préoccupée par l'organisation de diners mondains et du dernier défilé de mode auquel il fallait absolument être vue.

Une magnifique chevelure blond pâle, qui ne devait rien aux bons soins de son coiffeur, lui donnait une allure féérique. Petite et très mince, elle était l'incarnation même de la fragilité. Ses grands yeux bleus, qu'elle écarquillait avec la plus adorable candeur, ajoutaient encore à son apparence de poupée de porcelaine. Elle avait toujours un mot agréable pour chacun lors des diners somptueux qu'elle organisait et où elle tenait à la perfection son rôle d'épouse de Lord Lucius Malfoy. Et chacun de renchérir sur ses talents d'hôtesse et d'épouse apportant un soutien sans faille à son mari dont elle était follement amoureuse.

Pour tout le monde, Narcissa était un magnifique joyau, qui n'avait d'autre utilité que de parer la gloire de son mari.

Pour tout le monde, sauf pour son fils.

Draco Malfoy, jeune homme de vingt neuf ans, avait hérité de la blondeur de sa mère et des yeux gris acier de son père. Jeune homme qui levait actuellement les yeux au ciel, en entendant derrière la porte matelassée de son bureau du cabinet Malfoy, la voix de sa mère aux prises avec sa secrétaire. Cette pauvre Millicent essayait de convaincre l'aristocrate que son fils ne voulait voir personne et qu'elle était comprise dans ce « personne ». Draco connaissait déjà l'issue du combat et se disait avec fatalisme qu'il allait encore devoir acheter un gros bouquet de roses à Millicent car elle allait, comme d'habitude, finir en pleurs. Sa mère était en réalité un tyran et elle arrivait toujours à ses fins.

Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient conformés aux souhaits de leurs parents en faisant un mariage de raison quelque peu précipité par le fait que sa mère était tombée enceinte, tout à fait par hasard, lors d'une fête étudiante. Lucius Malfoy, parti tout à fait convenable, se trouvait par chance être l'auteur du délit.

Le patrimoine des Malfoys avait été triplé depuis leur mariage et Draco ne pouvait que constater que c'était l'œuvre de sa mère qui formait le cerveau du couple et menait les affaires d'une main de fer. Son père était parfaitement satisfait du rôle de représentation qui lui était alloué et en profitait pour prendre des maitresses, de plus en plus jeunes. Narcissa n'en prenait absolument pas ombrage tant qu'il n'y avait pas de vagues et ils formaient un couple plutôt harmonieux.

Comme prévu, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'aristocrate blonde qui entrait un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« Draco, dans le but louable d'éviter des crises de nerf à ta secrétaire, je t'encourage vivement à lui apprendre que ta mère n'a pas à être traitée comme le commun des mortels »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Mère. Je pensais Millicent de taille à vous résister, je vois que je me suis terriblement trompée » dit-il en se levant pour embrasser Narcissa qui souriait toujours.

Draco adorait sa mère malgré le don certain qu'elle avait pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et perdre le calme légendaire qui le caractérisait. Narcissa lui rendait bien et elle n'avait pour autre but dans la vie que son bonheur. Elle aurait tué sans aucun remord pour le protéger. Elle se désespérait de le voir passer de conquête en conquête sans jamais trouver chaussure à son pied. Il était tout à fait inadmissible qu'il soit encore célibataire à son âge. Le fait qu'il lui ait révélé être gay, un soir où il était particulièrement agacé par ses attaques incessantes, était un obstacle qu'elle avait balayé d'un geste négligent de la main. Rien ne peut s'opposer aux désirs d'un Malfoy, il suffit de faire voter une petite loi de rien du tout, de rendre les gays très tendance et il n'y avait plus de problème.

Elle s'était immédiatement lancée dans la bataille, avait versé quelques pots de vin, organisé des galas de soutien à la cause des homosexuels et la loi devait être votée dans un mois au Parlement. Rien ne pouvait s'opposer à la volonté de sa mère.

Draco était donc persuadé qu'elle allait revenir une fois de plus sur le sujet de son mariage en lui vantant les mérites de quelque jeune homme de sa connaissance qui s'était révélé être gay et un bon parti en plus. Il se tendit, prêt à lui faire face une nouvelle fois et à défendre à tout prix sa liberté. Même s'il adorait sa mère, il ne la laisserait lui imposer personne.

« Sais-tu que cette pauvre Pansy est partie se faire soigner les nerfs en Australie ? La pauvre petite a toujours été fragile et ses parents ont trouvé un éminent spécialiste à Sydney » dit sa mère d'un air satisfait qui contredisait totalement le faux apitoiement de ses paroles.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pansy Parkinson était une de ses camarades de classe qui après avoir jeté son dévolu sur lui, sans succès, s'était rabattu sur son père et avait entretenu une liaison avec lui. Elle avait le rêve fou d'évincer sa mère et de devenir la prochaine Lady Malfoy.

« Pauvre Pansy, elle a toujours été d'une nature fragile » répondit-il sur le même ton que sa mère.

« Assez parlé de cette péronnelle. Je suis très fâché contre toi, Draco »

Draco leva un sourcil étonné en se demandant quelle nouvelle lubie était passée par le cerveau machiavélique de cette femme.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour vous déplaire, Mère ? »

« Je trouve que la moindre des choses, après tout ce que j'ai enduré pour te mettre au monde, aurait été que tu me préviennes que tu voyais quelqu'un et que c'était sérieux ! » dit Narcissa d'un ton blessé.

« Mais Mère… » répondit Draco qui cherchait désespérément dans sa mémoire ce qu'il avait pu faire pour donner cette idée à sa mère. Sa dernière liaison remontait à six mois et elle avait duré trois jours, ce qui était déjà un record !

Draco avait été bercé pendant toute son enfance par les contes de fée que lui racontait son parrain, Severus Snape, ce qui quand on connaissait un peu l'homme était parfaitement étonnant. Néanmoins, Draco avait décidé lorsqu'il était tout petit qu'il trouverait sa princesse et qu'il l'épouserait. Le fait qu'il ait découvert à l'âge de quatorze ans qu'il était gay n'avait rien changé dans sa ligne de conduite, sauf que sa princesse était devenue un prince. Il ne l'avait malheureusement pas encore rencontré et se contentait d'aventures, peu nombreuses et sans lendemain.

« Ts ts ! Draco n'essaye même pas de nier. J'ai la preuve de ce que j'avance et je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as pas informé que tu fréquentais ce… garçon » dit-elle en sortant d'un geste dramatique, de son minuscule sac à mains lilas, sa couleur préférée, une photo qu'elle posa sur le bureau.

« Ose nier que tu sors avec Harry Potter ! »

« Harry Potter ? » murmura Draco abasourdi en se saisissant de la photo.

Il se découvrit en train de couver du regard un jeune homme qui fixait l'objectif en souriant largement.

Il regardait la photo profondément stupéfait. Il était absolument certain de ne jamais avoir été en contact avec une telle créature qui, il devait l'avouer, était absolument magnifique quoique dans un genre très particulier.

Il était petit et lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille étaient parsemés de petites tresses se terminant par des pâquerettes et il portait un tee-shirt trois fois trop grand avec un jean troué. Mais le plus remarquable était ses grands yeux d'un vert intense qui fixaient l'objectif en pétillant d'une joie innocente. Draco sans y faire attention caressait du bout des doigts le papier glacé puis il releva les yeux vers sa mère qui le regardait d'un air triomphant.

« Où as-tu eu cette photo ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Tu te rappelles de Lily Potter, cette femme que j'ai du solliciter pour un de mes diners en faveur de la cause homosexuelle ? »

Draco leva un sourcil en signe d'ignorance. Pour tout dire, il s'était fort peu préoccupé des agissements de sa mère lorsqu'elle s'était lancée dans ce combat qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas puisqu'il était bien résolu à ne pas se marier tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé son prince.

Narcissa fit claquer sa langue avec désapprobation et lui lança un regard noir avant de reprendre.

« Lily est professeur à l'université, elle enseigne la littérature et faisait une caution parfaite car elle milite, entre autres, depuis longtemps pour les droits des homosexuels. C'est une femme brillante mais absolument insupportable. Une de ces féministes engagées qui regardent de haut toutes les femmes normales. Elle a fait un bébé toute seule, cet Harry… Enfin toute seule, je la soupçonne d'avoir séduit un homme et de l'avoir ensuite dévoré comme la mante religieuse qu'elle est ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle m'a fait un sermon parce que je faisais ça uniquement pour mon intérêt personnel et que la cause des homosexuels m'intéressait peu ! Evidemment que si tu n'avais pas été gay et que le prestige des Malfoys n'en dépendait pas, je n'en aurais rien eu à faire ! Personne n'a jamais osé me parler de cette façon !» Narcissa s'arrêta, essoufflée et les joues rouges d'indignation.

« Et ? » dit Draco pour la relancer car il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée d'où elle voulait en venir.

« Je vais passer sous silence les différentes disputes que j'ai eu avec elle puisque tu n'as pas l'air de t'y intéresser le moins du monde et que défendre ta pauvre mère ne fait pas partie de tes préoccupations immédiates »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant le regard candide et plein de larmes que lui envoyait sa mère mais qu'il savait longuement travaillé devant le miroir. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

« Hier, je l'ai rencontré par hasard dans le train. Tu sais que j'ai du arrêter de prendre la voiture en journée à cause de ces affreux embouteillages ? Je suis même en train de me demander si ça vaut le coup de continuer à payer un chauffeur alors que je pourrais prendre un taxi le soir… »

« Mère ! » l'interrompit Draco qui savait très bien qu'elle ne licencierait jamais son chauffeur.

« Ha oui ! Je m'égare » dit Narcissa en lui faisant un petit sourire d'excuse. « Nous échangeons quelques civilités, puis elle me demande si je veux voir la photo de son fils et de son copain qui seront sans doute les premiers à bénéficier de la nouvelle loi sur le mariage homosexuel. Je réponds oui et là, elle me sort cette abomination » finit-elle avec colère. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des flammes, nul doute que la pauvre photo ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Draco ne comprenait plus rien à l'attitude de sa mère. « Mais vous devriez être ravie, n'est-ce pas ce pour quoi vous me tannez depuis des années ? » demanda-t-il en oubliant totalement qu'il ne connaissait pas Harry Potter et qu'il pouvait mettre fin à cette crise d'un mot.

« Pas le fils de Lily Potter, Draco ! Cette virago… Cette chienne de garde ! Tu m'entends, je t'interdis de le revoir et de continuer cette liaison » hurla Narcissa.

Draco contemplait avec satisfaction cette femme, que rien ne pouvait atteindre et qu'il avait toujours connu maitresse d'elle-même, perdre tous ses moyens et hurler. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un capable de ce prodige. Il allait faire élever un autel à Lily Potter.

« Je ne crois pas que vous ayez votre mot à dire Mère. C'est Harry Potter que je veux et c'est Harry Potter que j'aurai. Point final ».

Pour Draco, c'était aussi simple que cela. Il venait de décider qu'il obtiendrait d'Harry Potter ce qu'il voulait et rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il désirait et son obstination n'était plus à démontrer.

« Draco ! » rugit Narcissa en s'étranglant presque de colère. « Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ! »

Puis, drapée dans sa dignité, elle fit une sortie digne d'une grande tragédienne, bousculant au passage Millicent qui souriait de toutes ses dents en la regardant battre en retraite.

« Pas besoin de fleurs cette fois, Draco. La vision de ta mère en colère a suffit à me rendre toute ma joie » dit-elle en souriant de plus belle. « Dois-je préparer un dossier complet sur Harry Potter ? »

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander, Millicent. Tu es vraiment une perle » répondit Draco avec un sourire carnassier.

C'est avec une joie tout à fait inhabituelle chez lui qu'il se remit à travailler sur le dossier qu'il devait plaider le lendemain.

xxxxxxxxxx

Il ne put se concentrer qu'à peine une heure avant d'être à nouveau dérangé mais cette fois par la voix charmeuse de son père.

Il n'en revenait pas d'entendre les rires retenus de Millicent à ce que lui racontait son père. Mais qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour avoir de tels parents ?

Sans aucune surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sur son père qui souriait de manière charmante à Millicent puis qui se retourna en faisant une grimace à Draco.

« Je n'utilise pas les mêmes arguments que ta mère mais j'arrive moi aussi toujours à mes fins. Tu devrais le savoir, Draco et ne pas essayer de me faire arrêter par la gardienne de ton sanctuaire » dit-il du ton pompeux qui lui était caractéristique.

« Bonjour, Père. Je garde toujours l'espoir insensé de trouver un jour quelqu'un capable de vous résister »

Lucius lui fit un sourire carnassier qui signifiait qu'il pouvait toujours rêver.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite… impromptue ? »

« Ta mère… » répondit Lucius dans un soupir comme si cette simple assertion expliquait tout.

« Ha ! »

« Sais-tu qu'elle s'est arrangée pour envoyer Pansy en Australie ? Je suis vraiment très fâché, cette petite était très distrayante avec son ambition démesurée. Elle réussissait à me sortir de l'ennui profond de ma vie… »

« C'est certes contrariant mais je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné.. »

Lucius lui adressa un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait le laisser finir et Draco poussa un soupir en pensant que cela pourrait prendre des heures.

« Je disais donc que ta mère m'a appelé et elle était à moitié hystérique. Elle m'a raconté une histoire de petit ami, de photo et de mante religieuse, à laquelle je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, sauf que je devais immédiatement lâcher toute occupation pour venir te dissuader de faire cette folie ».

Lucius fronça un instant les sourcils en signe de réflexion intense puis finit par dire d'un ton désabusé, « je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'est la folie en question et je te serais reconnaissant de m'expliquer tout cela avec plus de self contrôle que ta mère »

Draco réfléchit un instant aux différentes options qui s'offrait à lui, puis décida de dire la vérité. Il ne doutait pas de se faire un allié de son père sur ce coup là.

« Mère s'est mis dans la tête, après avoir vu une photo sortie de je ne sais où, que j'avais décidé de me marier avec Harry Potter, le fils d'un professeur d'université, féministe engagée et ennemie déclarée de Mère »

« Après les mois qu'elle a passé à faire voter cette loi, je ne vois pas ce qui la contrarie dans le fait que tu l'utilises… Et tu as l'intention d'épouser réellement ce garçon ? »

« Qui sait… mais en fait je ne le connais même pas » répondit Draco d'un ton songeur. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai bien l'intention de me faire un plaisir de donner une leçon à Mère et de lui faire comprendre une fois pour toute que je ne veux pas qu'elle se mêle de ma vie »

« Si tu réussis cet exploit, tu mérites une place sur l'Olympe, mon fils. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Je vais persuader cet Harry Potter de jouer le rôle de mon fiancé et je compte bien en profiter pour créer quelques situations cocasses avec Mère » dit Draco avec un grand sourire anticipateur.

« Voilà qui pourrait me sortir de l'ennui dans lequel m'a plongé le départ de Pansy ! » s'exclama Lucius d'un ton guilleret. « Je pars de ce pas prévenir ta mère que je n'ai pas réussi à te faire changer d'avis »

Draco secoua la tête de gauche à droite en voyant son père partir d'un pas décidé. Il pensa avec compassion aux vases Ming qui allaient pâtir de la colère de sa mère et à Dobby qui allait devoir tout ramasser et supporter l'humeur massacrante de Narcissa. Le majordome de la famille Malfoy mériterait d'être sanctifié.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter, inconscient de ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête, se faisait transporter comme un sac à patates par deux policiers qui l'emmenait au poste.

Il s'était enchainé avec quelques autres indignés aux grilles de la Bourse pour protester contre l'argent et les financiers qui dominaient le monde.

Il était particulièrement satisfait de cette manifestation qui était un grand succès puisque les plus grandes chaines de télévision s'étaient déplacées pour couvrir l'évènement. Il pensait avec satisfaction à la couverture médiatique qui allait en découler, sans se douter un instant que dans quelques jours, il allait se retrouver fiancé à l'un des hommes les plus riches du pays.

A suivre

**Le bonus de Tania**

Draco avait été bercé pendant toute son enfance par les contes de fée que lui racontait son parrain, Severus Snape, ce qui quand on connaissait un peu l'homme était parfaitement étonnant. (Je confirme ! mais Severus est tout puissant !)

« Je vais passer sous silence les différentes disputes que j'ai eu avec elle puisque tu n'as pas l'air de t'y intéresser le moins du monde et que défendre ta pauvre mère ne fait pas partie de tes préoccupations immédiates » (… han ! elle mériterait un oscar !)

Puis, drapée dans sa dignité, elle fit une sortie digne d'une grande tragédienne, bousculant au passage Millicent qui souriait de toutes ses dents en la regardant battre en retraite. (mouahaha ! « Et au loin, gronde l'orage, illuminant la ville de nombreux et dangereux éclairs ! » mouahaha)

« Si tu réussis cet exploit, tu mérites une place au Panthéon, mon fils. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » (J'adore ! ce Lucius Malfoy me plait beaucoup !)

« Voilà qui pourrait me sortir de l'ennui dans lequel m'a plongé le départ de Pansy ! » s'exclama Lucius d'un ton guilleret. « Je pars de ce pas prévenir ta mère que je n'ai pas réussi à te faire changer d'avis » (dangereuse mission, donc excitante pour Lucius ! quel ennui d'être riche ^^)

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter, inconscient de ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête, se faisait transporter comme un sac à patates par deux policiers qui l'emmenait au poste. (Oh ?! mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait lui ?!)

xxxXXXxxx

A bientôt pour la suite…


	2. Moi, fiancé?

10

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta** : Tania comme toujours !

**Merci à** : Claire et coco73 (contente de vous avoir fait rire !)

**xxxXXXxx**

**Chapitre 2 – Moi, fiancé ?**

_Quinze jours plus tard…_

Il était déjà dix heures lorsqu'Harry Potter décida de se lever pour répondre aux exigences de son estomac. Il n'avait pas diné hier soir et il méritait un bon repas après le succès remporté la veille.

Avec Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, ils avaient préparé pendant un mois l'opération destiné à nuire à leur ennemi numéro un, Lord Voldemort. Cet homme, qui avait une réputation honorable et de nombreux appuis politiques, était plus ou moins relié à toutes les affaires louches du pays : trafic d'armes, convoiement illégal de déchets nucléaires, trafic de drogues, réseau de prostitution...

Depuis leur entrée à l'ordre du Phénix, une organisation créée par un vieil original, Albus Dumbledore, ils essayaient en vain de coincer l'homme qui était, avec le temps, devenu l'obsession d'Harry.

C'est à sa sortie de la faculté de droit, où il avait obtenu son diplôme avec deux ans d'avance, qu'il avait décidé d'intégrer l'ordre du Phénix. Cette organisation utilisait tous les moyens à sa portée pour lutter contre les injustices dans le monde.

Il avait entendu parler de Lord Voldemort pour la première fois lorsque des personnes étaient venues se plaindre d'une vague d'expulsions totalement injustifiées. En enquêtant, ils avaient découvert que Voldemort était derrière tout cela mais il s'était bien protégé et ils n'avaient jamais pu le prouver. Ils décidèrent quand même d'engager une action en justice mais tous les plaignants se retirèrent les uns après les autres et tout fini en eau de boudin.

Harry était bouillant de rage et fulminait de ne pouvoir prouver qu'il avait intimidé et/ou payer les plaignants pour qu'ils retirent leurs plaintes. Il avait alors juré d'y consacrer sa vie s'il le fallait mais il finirait par avoir la peau de Lord Voldemort.

Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait dit avoir eu vent de l'arrivée d'une cargaison de drogue, Harry avait décidé de faire en sorte de l'arrêter. Son ami Neville Londubat, policier de son état, lui avait révélé que Voldemort avait des complices haut placé dans la police et qu'il lui était impossible d'intervenir sans preuves solides.

Ils avaient suivi les trafiquants jusqu'à leur planque, où l'héroïne devait être raffinée, puis ils avaient appelé Neville et Colin Crivey qui était journaliste pour qu'ils se tiennent prêts. Ils s'étaient ensuite introduits dans la propriété et avaient déclenché un incendie qui avait causé une grande panique et permis à Neville d'intervenir avec son équipe. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen d'étouffer l'affaire, la drogue allait être saisie et les autorités allaient être obligées d'enquêter. Harry était bien décidé à les aider de son mieux.

Hier soir, ils avaient réussi porté un grand coup à Lord Voldemort et il était particulièrement satisfait de lui. Bien sur, il savait aussi que l'homme s'en tirerait mais ils avaient bien amoché son réseau.

Il fit une grimace en posant le pied par terre et en avisant sa cheville qui avait doublé de volume. En s'enfuyant, il s'était pris les pieds dans une racine et avait chuté en dévalant la pente sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il aurait pu se tuer mais, avec sa chance habituelle, s'en était tiré avec une bonne entorse.

Il se dirigea, à cloche pied, vers la cuisine d'où se dégageait une forte odeur de brulé. Il poussa un soupir désespéré en pensant, qu'une fois de plus, sa mère avait essayé de lui préparer un petit déjeuner et avait, comme d'habitude, tout fait bruler. Il attrapa la poêle dans laquelle se trouvait un informe magma noirâtre, qui avait autrefois du être une omelette, et la jeta à la poubelle sans même tenter de la récupérer. Encore une poêle sacrifiée sur l'autel des ambitions culinaires de sa mère !

Lily Potter était une rousse impétueuse qui avait de nombreuses qualités mais malheureusement pas celles de tenir une maison. Le ménage, la cuisine, le lavage ou encore le repassage représentaient son marathon personnel mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à franchir la ligne d'arrivée.

Elle avait la réputation d'être une féministe convaincue et avait encouragé le développement de cette légende selon laquelle elle aurait décidé de faire un bébé toute seule. Ce qui était très loin de la réalité puisque Potter était le nom de son père avec qui Lily s'était unie en blanc dans la plus pure tradition catholique. Ils s'étaient mariés très jeunes et au bout de quelques années s'étaient rendu compte de leur erreur. Ils avaient donc décidé de se séparer et étaient restés en bons termes. Harry voyait régulièrement son père qui vivait à Hawaï où il avait monté, avec son grand copain Sirius, une école de surf. Il était parfaitement heureux et vivait une vie d'insouciance sans rien prendre au sérieux. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait séparé de sa mère qui, comme Harry, avait besoin de défendre une cause pour se sentir vivante.

C'était ainsi qu'Harry avait acquis la conviction que les êtres humains n'étaient pas fait pour vivre ensemble et que l'idée d'un être fait uniquement pour vous était une pure légende. Il se contentait parfaitement de quelques aventures sans lendemain, l'amour était un mirage et il avait plus important à faire que courir après une chimère.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit pour se pencher sur son contenu. Au même instant, sa mère entra en trombe dans la cuisine et se jeta sur les fenêtres pour baisser les stores. Elle s'affala ensuite contre la porte d'entrée en poussant un grand soupir.

« Un huissier ? » demanda Harry

Sa mère sursauta en posant une main sur son cœur puis lui donna une tape sur le bras.

« Tu veux me tuer, fils indigne ! »

« J'ai juste demandé si la cause de cette soudaine panique était due à la venue d'un huissier »

Ce qui n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient été menacé de saisie.

« C'est bien pire. C'est un Malfoy » répondit sa mère en lui posant une main sur la bouche pour qu'il se taise.

Harry dégagea d'un geste brusque la main qui voulait l'empêcher de s'exprimer.

« Qui ? ». Harry était bien certain de ne jamais avoir rien eu à faire avec les Malfoys. Il capta l'air coupable de sa mère et la fixa avec l'acuité d'un entomologiste observant un insecte extrêmement rare.

Lily, tout comme lui, ne pouvait pas mentir ou cacher ses émotions. Son visage et ses grands yeux verts, si identiques à ceux d'Harry, parlaient pour elle. Et là, son visage exprimait indiscutablement de la culpabilité.

« J'ai peut-être fait une légère erreur » avoua-t-elle à contrecœur. « Mais comment aurais-je pu deviner que ces gens n'avaient aucun humour et que cette petite blague… faite uniquement pour rabattre le caquet de cette insupportable blonde… allait prendre de telles proportions ! »

Harry sentit alors un mal de tête lancinant commencer à frapper ses tempes, il allait très bientôt être victime d'une épouvantable migraine. Il décida donc de couper court à toutes ces folies en ouvrant la porte.

Il entretenait la certitude que quel que soit le problème causé par sa mère, il valait mieux y mettre fin tout de suite plutôt que de chercher à l'éviter en le laissant grandir et prendre des proportions incontrôlables.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé avec la ferme intention d'ignorer les récriminations de Lily qui l'exhortait à faire tout le contraire et à rester caché.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste violent et se retrouva face à deux colosses qui semblaient bien partis pour la défoncer.

Il les fusilla du regard et, comme répondant à un signal inaudible, les deux hommes à la carrure de catcheurs, s'écartèrent pour offrir aux yeux d'Harry la plus belle vision qu'il n'ait jamais eu de sa vie.

Si, comme certains le croient, tout ce qui est beau est Dieu, alors Dieu existait et il se tenait actuellement devant les yeux ébahis d'Harry.

« J'ai horreur d'attendre » dit Dieu d'un ton supérieur avant de faire un signe aux deux catcheurs et d'entrer dans la maison d'une démarche altière, ses gardes du corps sur les talons.

Harry eut alors la conscience aigue que le Diable existait et qu'il savait très exactement ce qu'il était : la beauté douée de parole.

Harry secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées métaphysiques et se décida à suivre le blond qui était en train de s'asseoir avec élégance dans son salon.

« Bordel de merde ! Qui êtes-vous et surtout que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en s'énervant. Il avait mal à la cheville et à la tête, était toujours affamé et son capital patience, déjà fort peu élevé en temps normal, avoisinait le zéro pointé.

« Quel vilain juron et quel ton désagréable dans la jolie bouche de mon fiancé » dit le Diable en faisant un sourire en coin qui causa un retard dans la réaction d'Harry, perdu dans sa contemplation.

Son explosion n'en fut que plus amusante pour Draco qui sourit de plus belle.

« Fiancé ?! Quel fiancé ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui vous êtes mais je sais aussi surement que je m'appelle Harry Potter que vous êtes un fou dangereux tout juste échappé d'un asile psychiatrique ! DEHORS ! » hurla Harry en montrant la porte du doigt.

Grimaçant légèrement devant le volume sonore du brun, Draco sortit la photo de sa poche intérieure et la déposa sur la table basse en invitant, d'un geste négligent de la main, Harry à la regarder.

Harry avança prudemment, comme si le blond était un serpent au venin mortel qui pouvait l'attaquer à tout instant. Il tendit la main avec lenteur puis contempla avec stupeur la photo. Il se rappelait fort bien que Colin l'avait obligé à se coiffer comme ça pour des photos mais c'était pour des affiches de soutien aux indiens d'Amazonie, victimes de la déforestation. Il était absolument certain de ne jamais avoir posé avec cette bombe blonde, il s'en serait forcément rappelé !

« Cette photo est truquée ! D'ailleurs quel est votre nom puisque vous n'avez même pas eu la politesse élémentaire de vous présenter ? »

« Je l'aurais fait si tu ne m'avais pas hurlé dessus immédiatement » commença Draco sur un ton de reproche. « Draco Malfoy, ton fiancé »

« N'importe quoi ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie et vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre » répondit Harry avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi, car Draco Malfoy était tout à fait son genre mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre.

« Tu devrais peut-être demander à ta mère pourquoi elle a donné cette photo à la mienne en disant que nous allions nous marier… »

Draco s'amusait comme un fou. Il adorait le visage expressif d'Harry qui reflétait ses émotions comme un livre ouvert.

« Quoi ? Ma mère l'a donné à la tienne ? Impossible ! » dit Harry sans se rendre compte qu'il était passé au tutoiement.

« Tu me traites de menteur ? » demanda Draco d'une voix dangereuse en plissant les yeux.

« C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire » répondit Harry avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir car il se rappelait l'étrange réaction de Lily à l'arrivée de Draco et il la croyait tout à fait capable de faire une chose aussi folle. Il aurait voulu croire à son innocence, il l'aurait vraiment voulu.

C'est ce moment que choisit Lily pour essayer de passer en catimini dans le couloir afin d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Evidemment, Draco l'aperçut et se leva d'un bond.

« Madame Potter ! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin » dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain. « Ma mère m'a raconté des choses absolument fascinantes à votre propos et je mourrai d'envie de vous connaitre »

« Bien que j'ai du mal à croire à des propos élogieux sur mon compte venant de votre mère, je suis aussi enchantée de vous connaitre, Monsieur Malfoy »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Draco »

« D'accord, si vous m'appelez Lily »

En voyant l'admiration à peine cachée dans le regard de sa mère, Harry se dit qu'elle avait, elle aussi, succombé à l'attrait du diable.

Ce blond était aussi dangereux que la lumière d'une lampe pour les papillons. Harry leva les yeux au ciel pour le prendre à témoin de la duplicité de cet homme et de la crédulité de sa mère.

« Maman, peux-tu expliquer à Monsieur Malfoy que tu n'as jamais donné cette photo à sa mère et que tu as encore moins osé prétendre que nous allions nous marier. Il pourra ensuite retourner tranquillement chez lui et toute cette histoire ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir » dit Harry sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

« Tu as tort et il a raison » affirma Lily en faisant un grand sourire à Draco qui se retourna pour regarder Harry d'un air victorieux.

Harry eut un drôle d'air puis il commença à pâlir, il sembla à Draco qu'il était en train de s'étouffer.

Lily se précipita vers son fils et commença à lui caresser le dos dans un geste d'apaisement.

« C'est toujours pareil » dit-elle en expliquant la situation à Draco, « dés qu'il est sous le coup d'une émotion violente, il arrête de respirer. Quand il était petit, il me faisait une peur bleue mais maintenant j'ai l'habitude » dit-elle, puis elle encouragea Harry à respirer en lui parlant d'une voix douce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco commença à paniquer et attrapa son téléphone portable pour appeler les secours. Au moment où il allait composer le numéro, Harry fit un bruit bizarre, comme un hoquet, il recommença à respirer et son teint qui était devenu livide reprit progressivement une teinte normale.

Lily se tourna alors vers Draco qui était devenu, lui aussi, beaucoup trop pâle, et lui tapota gentiment le bras.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer. La première fois qu'il a fait ça, il avait un an et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait mourir. J'ai totalement paniqué et j'ai appelé les pompiers, le SAMU et les urgences de l'hôpital. Ils n'ont pas compris ce qui se passait et la seule explication qu'ils ont pu me donner est qu'Harry avait volontairement arrêté de respirer. Ils m'ont rassuré en m'assurant qu'il était impossible de mourir de cette façon. Harry est spécial et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ne fasse un jour mentir la science mais pour l'instant ils ont eu raison. Il n'en meurt pas, simplement il reste de plus en plus longtemps dans un état de non conscience ».

Draco avait beaucoup de mal à rassembler ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais rencontré des êtres aussi baroques que les Potters, tout ce en quoi il croyait et qu'il pensait certain s'en trouvait changé.

« Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? » demanda-t-il avec le plus grand trouble.

« Il dit que c'est parce que je suis parfois tellement contrariante qu'il a envie de mourir » répondit Lily en haussant les épaules. « Mais je n'y crois pas un instant. Je crois plutôt que c'est une application littérale, et inconsciente, de la maxime de Nietzsche, ce qui ne me fait pas mourir me rend plus fort… »

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu arrêtes le cours de philo et tu m'expliques le pourquoi de toute cette histoire car j'imagine qu'il y a quand même une raison valable à tout ce bazar »

« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie parfois Harry ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si agressif. De manière tout à fait inattendue ce jeune homme est absolument charmant et tout le contraire d'un snob. Ce qui est très étonnant lorsqu'on connait sa mère… » dit Lily qui considérait Draco en plissant les yeux.

« Je suis flatté de ce que je crois être un compliment… »

« Maman ! »

« D'accord » consentit Lily en poussant un grand soupir.

« Tout a commencé lors de cette soirée si ennuyeuse avec l'ordre du phénix au grand complet. Tu te rappelles, celle qui se passait dans les locaux de la Gazette, pour fêter ses dix ans d'existence… »

« Je m'en rappelle parfaitement bien » répondit Harry en faisant un geste impatient de la main pour lui signifier de continuer.

« Je m'ennuyais à mourir lorsque Colin est venu me proposer de visiter son labo photo, il avait fait des photos de toi absolument craquantes. Tout prétexte étant bon pour me sortir de l'ennui profond de cette soirée, je l'ai suivi. Il m'a montré tous les clichés qu'il avait pris de toi pour cette campagne contre la déforestation amazonienne. Tu étais si mignon avec ces petites marguerites dans les cheveux, n'est-ce pas Draco ? »

« Absolument charmant en effet. Mais continuez, j'ai hâte de savoir comment nous en arrivons à cette photo »

Harry lui adressa un regard profondément reconnaissant auquel Draco répondit par un sourire. Lily capta l'échange et pensa que son intuition ne la trompait jamais, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Draco était un contrepoids parfait à l'intrépidité de son fils.

« En flânant dans le labo, je suis tombée par hasard sur les photos que Colin avait prises de Draco pour illustrer un article sur les plus grandes fortunes du pays et je t'ai trouvé très beau. Bien que la photo ne rende pas justice à l'original… »

« Va droit au but, s'il te plait Maman ». Pour une raison qu'il préférait ne pas s'expliquer, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à supporter de voir Lily badiner avec Draco.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais continua néanmoins son récit.

« J'ai demandé qui tu étais et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris que tu étais le fils de cette pimbêche de Narcissa. J'ai immédiatement eu la vision réjouissante de la tête qu'elle ferait si elle vous croyait ensemble. Plus je pensais à cette idée, plus je la trouvais excellente. J'ai demandé à Colin s'il pouvait faire un montage et voilà le résultat. Il est très doué ce petit »

Lily attrapa la photo qu'elle contempla avec attendrissement.

« Mais comment Colin a-t-il pu marcher dans cette combine ? » demanda Harry avec stupéfaction.

Lily haussa les épaules. « Tu as toujours sous estimé mon pouvoir de persuasion »

Harry grommela quelque chose à propos de couguar en puissance puis se tourna vers Draco.

« Bien. Toute cette histoire est éclaircie. Ce n'est qu'un canular né de l'esprit dérangé de ma mère. Tu peux maintenant rentrer chez toi l'esprit en paix »

« Non »

« Comment ça non ? » demanda Harry incrédule.

« J'ai confirmé à ma mère que tu étais mon fiancé. Donc mon fiancé tu seras » répondit le blond d'une voix parfaitement calme et imperturbable.

Harry le regardait fixement, incapable de prononcer une parole. L'attitude de Draco Malfoy le laissait bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? On ne pouvait pas se fiancer à quelqu'un uniquement à cause d'une blague de potache stupide, si ? Quelle véritable raison avait-il de lui f aire subir ça ? Parce qu'il y avait forcément une raison rationnelle à cette obstination.

Draco reprit alors la parole, comme pour répondre à ses interrogations informulées.

« Cela fait des années que j'essaye de faire comprendre à ma mère qu'elle doit arrêter d'essayer de diriger ma vie. L'occasion fournie par la blague de ta mère, d'ailleurs excellente, est trop belle pour la laisser passer »

Harry n'en revenait pas d'entendre Draco raconter de telles inepties en souriant de manière charmante à Lily. Et en plus, ça marchait !

« Il a raison mon chéri. Quelle leçon pour Narcissa. Il n'y a pas idée de se mêler de la vie de son fils. En plus, vous formez un couple tellement bien assorti » affirma Lily avec la plus belle assurance.

Harry se pinça, juste pour vérifier, mais non, il ne rêvait pas. Sa propre mère avait totalement perdu la raison ou alors l'effet du diable était bien plus pernicieux qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord.

Il réfléchissait rapidement pour trouver comment se sortir de cette fâcheuse situation, lorsqu'il eut tout à coup une illumination. Bien sur ! Il fallait employer un langage que Draco pouvait comprendre ! Il allait enfin reprendre l'avantage.

« Je comprends bien ta position et l'avantage que tu peux tirer de nos fiançailles » dit-il en prenant son air le plus innocent.

« Je suis ravi par cette soudaine illumination »

« Ce que je comprends moins est ce que moi je vais en tirer. Je n'ai aucun avantage à participer à cette mascarade »

Harry était très content de lui. Cet argument était imparable et Draco était vaincu.

« Je pensais que mon charme naturel était un argument suffisant » dit Draco en poussant un grand soupir surjoué.

Soupir qui fut imité par Lily qui regardait son fils en secouant la tête. Harry décida d'ignorer sa mère et de se concentrer sur le diable au regard argenté.

« Non. Ton charme diabolique est loin d'être suffisant »

Harry croisa les bras, il était satisfait de sa réplique qu'il trouvait percutante et il n'apprécia pas l'éclat amusé des yeux de Draco.

« Pour l'instant » répondit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Mais si je te dis que je peux t'aider à obtenir ce que tu désires le plus au monde ? »

« Ce serait intéressant, mais il n'y a rien que je désire à ce point »

« Ha oui ? Pas même l'arrestation de Lord Voldemort ? »

Une fois de plus, Harry était à cours de mots. Cet aristocrate, à l'air nonchalant, installé avec élégance sur son canapé, avait-il ce pouvoir ? Mille questions se pressaient dans son esprit, la première étant comment Draco était-il au courant ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en poser une, Draco reprit.

« Bien. Je vois que nous sommes parvenus à un accord. Mais avant d'en discuter les détails, nous allons passer à l'hôpital faire soigner convenablement cette cheville. Un fiancé qui boite serait tout à fait disgracieux »

« Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital » hurla Harry en se levant d'un bond, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

« Il va aussi falloir que tu perdes cette fâcheuse habitude de me hurler dessus. Greg ! » dit-il en faisant un signe au catcheur qu'Harry avait totalement oublié.

Le géant se dirigea vers lui et le plaça comme un sac à patates sur ses épaules. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte des coups de poing qui martelaient son dos pendant qu'Harry hurlait pour qu'il le lâche.

« Ma chère Lily, je vous emprunte votre fils. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est entre de bonnes mains »

« Maman ! Appelle la police ! C'est un enlèvement ! »

« Ne soit pas si mélodramatique, mon chéri. Je suis certaine que Draco s'occupera bien de toi »

Cette réponse eut le mérite de laisser Harry sans voix, ce qui soulagea les tympans des occupants de la pièce.

Gregory, suivit de Vincent, se dirigea vers la voiture, garée face au porche, avec son paquet toujours gigotant sur les épaules.

Avant qu'il ne sorte à son tour, Lily posa la main sur le bras de Draco.

« S'il lui arrive le moindre mal, je vous tue » dit-elle d'une voix douce mais Draco ne douta pas un instant de la véracité de la menace.

« S'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est que je serais déjà mort » répondit-il en laissant tomber son masque pour la première fois.

Lily lui sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer à l'oreille, « c'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Je voulais juste en être sure »

Elle le relâcha puis fit un petit signe d'au revoir à Harry qui, coincé entre les deux gardes du corps, faisait de grands gestes désespérés pour sortir de la voiture.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

**Le bonus de Tania**

Il fit une grimace en posant le pied par terre et en avisant sa cheville qui avait doublé de volume. (J'ai mal pour lui le pauvre) En s'enfuyant, il s'était pris les pieds dans une racine et avait chuté en dévalant la pente sans rien pouvoir y faire. (Maladroit^^) Il aurait pu se tuer mais, avec sa chance habituelle, s'en était tiré avec une bonne entorse. (Harry a ca de bon qu'il s'agit d'un héros aimant à malchance et qui pourtant est aussi un aimant à chance ! je m'explique, chaque mauvaises choses qui lui arrive, est immédiatement ou non, contre balancé par une très bonne chose ! incroyable, j'adore !)

C'était ainsi qu'Harry avait acquis la conviction que les êtres humains n'étaient pas fait pour vivre ensemble et que l'idée d'un être fait uniquement pour vous était une pure légende. (ouille ! pas très joyeux ! il est où le Harry rêveur ?) Il se contentait parfaitement de quelques aventures sans lendemain, l'amour était un mirage et il avait plus important à faire que courir après une chimère. (L'anti Drago quoi ! hé bah ca promet d'être très intéressant^^)

Lily, tout comme lui, ne pouvait pas mentir ou cacher ses émotions. (J'aime bien l'ambiance, le contexte, et le rapprochement mère/fils ! leur complicité et touchante !) Son visage et ses grands yeux verts, si identiques à ceux d'Harry, parlaient pour elle. Et là, son visage exprimait indiscutablement de la culpabilité.

« Je suis flatté de ce que je crois être un compliment… » (j'adore ! *.*)

Harry grommela quelque chose à propos de couguar en puissance puis se tourna vers Draco. (mouahaha ! le fils et la mère, j'adore !)

« Maman ! Appelle la police ! C'est un enlèvement ! » (MOUAHAHAHAHAH !)

« Ne soit pas si mélodramatique, mon chéri. Je suis certaine que Draco s'occupera bien de toi » (abandonné par sa mère !^^)

« S'il lui arrive le moindre mal, je vous tue » dit-elle d'une voix douce mais Draco ne douta pas un instant de la véracité de la menace. (ha quand même !^^ c'est une maman aussi après tout !)

xxxXXXxxx

A bientôt pour la suite…


	3. Un contrat ?

9

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta** : Tania comme toujours !

**Merci à** : mirrabella

**xxxXXXxx**

**Chapitre 3 – Un contrat ?**

Harry boudait ostensiblement et cela le faisait rager de voir que Draco semblait s'en amuser. L'hôpital représentait, à chaque fois qu'il y allait, une expérience traumatisante et cette fois n'avait pas fait exception à la règle.

Fidèle à sa ligne de conduite, Harry avait refusé de descendre de la voiture une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Draco avait poussé un soupir exaspéré face à tant de gamineries et avait ordonné à Vincent de porter Harry à son tour. Il semblerait en effet que Gregory ait commencé à légèrement perdre patience dans la voiture. Ce qui était un exploit qu'il fallait porter au compte d'Harry tant l'homme était placide.

Draco avait pris la tête du groupe et marcha d'un pas assuré vers la réception pendant qu'Harry, à qui le trajet en voiture avait permis de reprendre quelques forces, pestait et frappait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Tout à sa colère d'avoir été enlevé, Harry entendit vaguement Draco parler à quelqu'un, puis il fut jeté sans ménagement sur un lit d'auscultation par Vince dont le regard laissait apparaitre une dangereuse lueur meurtrière.

Harry resta immobile trois secondes, prisonnier de ce regard furieux, puis n'étant pas homme à se laisser intimider, il balança les jambes hors du lit et se releva d'un coup de rein, bien décidé à filer de cet hôpital le plus vite possible.

Ses velléités de fuite furent réduites à néant par un regard noir qui le cloua sur place. Pourtant ces yeux n'exprimaient rien mais c'était justement ce qui était terrifiant. Si les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, cet homme n'en avait aucune.

« Où croyez-vous aller, Monsieur Potter ? »

Mon Dieu, sa voix était aussi froide que ses yeux. Harry réprima le frisson qui voulait courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale et fit face avec le courage, certains diraient l'inconscience, qui le caractérisait.

« Chez moi » cracha-t-il avec hargne, « Monsieur ? ».

Un drôle de rictus étira les lèvres de l'homme dont les cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les yeux.

« Docteur Snape » répondit-il.

Snape ? Comme Severus Snape ? Harry était certain d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que l'homme n'assène un grand coup sur sa cheville blessée.

Il entendit vaguement le grand cri indigné de Draco puis tomba dans les pommes sous le coup de la douleur infernale qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Génial ! Le diable a trouvé le moyen de m'amener à un docteur psychopathe qui va se faire un plaisir de me torturer, s'il ne me tue pas.

Lorsqu'Harry revint à lui, il était incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté inconscient.

Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur mais sa tête pesait des tonnes, ainsi que tout son corps d'ailleurs. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un gros nuage cotonneux et tout doux. Cette pensée lui donna bêtement envie de rire.

« Tu lui as vraiment fait très mal ! Je te jure que s'il a des séquelles tu le regretteras ! » disait un grondement qui provenait de derrière sa tête et dont la voix ressemblait vaguement au Diable.

« Ne me menace pas, Draco. N'oublie pas que je suis ton parrain et que tu me dois le respect »

Ha voilà ! La voix ressemblait au Diable parce que c'était lui. Harry fut finalement content de découvrir que Draco n'avait pas laisser Snape le tuer. En plus, il était très confortable. Beau et confortable, parfait !

« C'est un Potter, une espèce qui, comme les Blacks, est tellement entêté qu'il est absolument inutile d'essayer de les raisonner. Lorsqu'ils ont décidé quelque chose, rien ne peut les détourner de leur idée, même si c'est de toute évidence la plus grande stupidité du monde. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, il aurait continué à soutenir que ce n'était rien du tout et je n'aurais jamais pu lui poser ce plâtre. Et tu le sais très bien ! D'après ce que m'ont raconté Vince et Greg, tu as eu un aperçu de son incommensurable entêtement pendant le voyage »

Un plâtre ? Quel plâtre ? Harry eut un instant l'intention de soulever sa jambe… pour contrôler… mais c'était beaucoup trop fatigant. Il préféra se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation.

« Tu n'a même pas vérifié qu'il n'était pas allergique avant de lui faire cette piqûre calmante » poursuivit Draco sur un ton de reproche.

Une piqûre ! Cet enfoiré lui avait fait une piqûre ! Il avait vraiment de la chance qu'il soit trop fatigué pour réagir parce que sinon…

« Arrêtes le mélodrame, Draco. Harry Potter a le dossier le plus épais de l'hôpital. Et si je ne l'ai jamais soigné moi-même, j'ai toujours suivi son cas de très près. Crois moi Draco son dossier médical, fort impressionnant, n'a aucun secret pour moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Et bien ton charmant fiancé, si j'en crois ce que m'a raconté ton hystérique de mère, doit faire entre deux et trois visites par mois aux urgences »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Draco

« Tu es mon filleul, Draco et je dois te prévenir. Tomber amoureux d'un Potter est la pire chose qui puisse t'arriver. La plupart de ses visites concernent des choses sans gravité mais tu vois la cicatrice sur son front ? »

« Oui » répondit Draco. Il se pencha sur Harry pour examiner sa cicatrice de plus près et effleura son visage avec ses cheveux.

C'est vraiment de la soie, pensa Harry en humant l'odeur de Draco. Et il sent drôlement bon.

« C'est un éclat de métal qu'il a reçu en entrant illégalement dans les bureaux de Lord Voldemort où une explosion s'est mystérieusement produite. Elle aurait pu le tuer mais ce jeune homme a une chance insolente. Comme la fois où il a reçu une balle qui est entrée par la poitrine et ressortie dans son dos, sans toucher aucun organe vital. Il est arrivé à l'hôpital en hurlant à pleins poumons que ce n'était rien et qu'il n'avait aucun besoin d'être examiné. Et j'ai des dizaines d'anecdotes de ce genre à ta disposition »

« Il est fou » dit Draco en écarquillant les yeux.

« Bravo. C'est exactement la conclusion à laquelle je voulais que tu parviennes » répondit Severus avec ironie. « Et je peux t'assurer que c'est héréditaire »

« Et bien je vais le faire changer et lui apprendre ce qu'est le sens de l'auto préservation » dit Draco d'un ton décidé.

Severus poussa un soupir. « Si tu le dis… »

Harry en avait assez d'entendre ces deux là parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Il commença à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre et voulut parler. Malheureusement, sa langue était collée à son palais et il ne réussit à produire qu'un son à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le grognement.

« Il se réveille… » dit Draco en se dégageant pour pouvoir le regarder.

Belle déduction Sherlock, pensa Harry en regrettant la perte de son nuage.

« Il n'arrive pas à parler, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« SI tu es absolument certain de vouloir l'entendre à nouveau, tu peux lui faire boire ce verre d'eau » répondit Snape d'un ton qui oscillait entre sarcasme et amusement devant l'affolement tout à fait anti-Malfoyen de son filleul.

Malgré le sous-entendu désagréable contenu dans la phrase, Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant et but avec avidité le verre d'eau que lui présentait Draco.

Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Après quelques minutes d'un silence reposant, Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux et décida de faire la chose qui lui semblait la plus sensée à cet instant précis.

Il se leva et, malgré sa tête qui tournait, se força à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Malheureusement, son plâtre associé à la gravité, le firent chuter lourdement au sol.

Pestant et jurant, il releva les yeux pour tomber sur Draco et Severus, les mains sur les hanches, le sourcil relevé et le même rictus aux lèvres.

« Où comptais-tu aller, Harry ? » demanda Draco d'une voix que le brun jugea malveillante.

« Chez moi » grogna-t-il avec autant d'assurance que sa position désavantageuse le permettait.

« Et tu comptais t'y rendre comment ? »

« En bus évidemment ! »

« En caleçon et avec une cheville dans le plâtre ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucune réponse cinglante ne lui vint à l'esprit pour la simple raison que Draco avait raison. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller avant de se faire enlever et ce plâtre l'handicapait pour marcher. Il referma donc la bouche.

« Bravo Draco. Tu viens de réussir l'exploit de clouer le bec à Harry Potter » constata Severus avec admiration.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et Harry le fusilla du regard, ce qui laissa l'homme de marbre. Comment faisait-il pour ne jamais laisser passer le moindre sentiment se demanda le jeune brun avec une certaine admiration. Pour sa part, il s'en savait incapable.

« Bien. Maintenant que tu as enfin admis la justesse de mon point de vue, je pense que tu accepteras de venir chez moi sans plus de protestations. Nous pourrons ainsi régler les détails de notre contrat ».

« Un contrat ? » s'étonna Severus. « Quel contrat ? »

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne lui accorda la moindre attention.

« D'accord, si tu m'aides à me relever et à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer à nouveau le paquet de linge sale pour tes deux molosses ! »

« SI tu veux tout savoir, je pense qu'ils n'en ont aucune envie non plus ! » répondit Draco en se dépêchant de profiter des bonnes dispositions d'Harry pour l'aider.

« Morveux ingrats ! » fut le seul commentaire de Severus qui les regardait partir avec un regard pensif.

xxxXXXxxx

Voilà pourquoi Harry boudait dans la voiture. Il voulait que son mécontentement ne passe pas inaperçu. Il avait quand même presque été tué, on lui avait fait une piqûre et posé un plâtre sans son consentement. Ce n'était pas rien.

De plus, sa bouderie lui permettait de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas fait mention, il connaissait parfaitement la puissance de la famille Malfoy et s'il pouvait les avoir de son coté dans la lutte qu'il avait engagé, sans beaucoup de succès jusqu'à présent, contre Lord Voldemort, ce serait un avantage certain. Harry devait prendre un autre fait en considération et pas le moindre. Draco était tout à fait à son goût, il n'aurait donc pas un grand sacrifice à faire en jouant à être son fiancé. Il espérait même que son rôle le conduirait plus loin que la porte de la chambre de l'aristocrate.

Il se mit à l'étudier du coin de l'œil. Draco était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier qui semblait requérir toute son attention. Des mèches, d'un blond tellement pâle qu'il en semblait blanc, retombaient sur son front barré d'un pli de concentration. Des ombres jouaient sur ses pommettes hautes et sur son nez légèrement pointu. Ron avait une théorie à ce sujet, les aristocrates avaient le nez pointu parce que ça leur permettait de le lever en l'air lorsqu'ils marchaient tout en ayant l'air de sentir perpétuellement une odeur nauséabonde, perceptible uniquement par leurs nez pointus.

Ses yeux gris, actuellement cachés sous ses paupières baissées, étaient remarquables par leurs changements de couleur. Passant de l'argent lorsqu'il était calme, à la couleur plus sombre de l'acier en fusion lorsqu'il s'énervait. Et Harry devait admettre qu'il avait un talent certain pour provoquer la fusion de l'acier. Il se demanda quelle couleur ils prenaient lorsqu'il faisait l'amour. Cette pensée fit descendre son regard le long de son corps. Il semblait parfait pour ce qu'en laissait voir son costume coupé sur mesure.

Draco se lâchait-il parfois ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu se tenir autrement qu'avec élégance, toujours le dos bien droit, même lorsqu'il s'était assis dans le canapé avachi de son salon. Que donnerait un Draco qui perdait la maîtrise ? En fait, il découvrit qu'il avait envie de savoir ce qui se cachait sous l'apparence glacée de Draco Malfoy et de provoquer des réactions qui feraient ressortir le feu caché sous la glace.

Harry se renfonça dans son siège en souriant, satisfait de la décision mûrement réfléchie (quelques secondes quand même !) qu'il venait de prendre. Il allait devenir le fiancé de Draco Malfoy. Mais auparavant, il allait faire une petite sieste afin de se préparer à la négociation du contrat, ce qui s'avérait être une perspective fort réjouissante.

Draco n'avait rien perdu de l'observation minutieuse dont il venait d'être l'objet. C'était à son tour d'observer le brun endormi avec un sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi en penser. Harry avait beau être terriblement expressif, il n'en restait pas moins un mystère pour Draco qui n'arrivait pas à anticiper ses réactions. Et il avait horreur de ne pas pouvoir anticiper.

xxxXXXxxx

Une fois arrivés devant sa porte, Draco l'ouvrit d'un geste théâtral sur le grand salon dont les fenêtres donnaient sur une terrasse luxuriante. Son appartement, décoré par les plus grands designers du moment, était une de ses fiertés, il avait même fait la une de déco magazine. Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient visité n'avaient pas tari d'éloges sur la beauté de l'endroit.

Il fit signe à Harry d'entrer tout en guettant la moindre expression de son visage qui resta… de marbre. Quelle barbe, il n'est même pas impressionné.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, « tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si, si » répondit Harry d'un ton peu convaincu, « c'est très joli »

« Mais… » dit Draco en retenant de justesse un soupir de déception.

« On a l'impression que personne ne vit ici. Rien ne traine, tout est impeccable. Tu sais, comme ces appartements qu'on voit dans les magazines de décoration. Qui peut avoir envie d'habiter dans un catalogue ? »

Draco s'empressa de dissimuler l'exemplaire de déco magazine qui trainait négligemment sur un guéridon dans l'entrée. Pendant le peu de temps que dura cette opération, à peine quelques secondes, Harry avait déjà filé dans la cuisine. Draco s'empressa de le suivre et le retrouva plongé dans le réfrigérateur dont il inspectait le contenu en secouant la tête.

« Comment arrives-tu à te déplacer aussi vite avec des béquilles ? »

« Question d'habitude. C'est quoi ce frigo ? Y'a rien de comestible là dedans. Où sont la confiture, le lait, les œufs, le lard… Enfin toutes ces choses qui permettent de manger correctement ? »

Harry s'était redressé et regardait Draco avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement.

« Même la machine à café est étincelante ! Elle n'a jamais servi, ou quoi ? »

Draco essaya alors de voir son appartement à travers les yeux d'Harry et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit un choc. Les pièces étaient décorées avec un goût incontestable, chaque chose était exactement à sa place, tout était parfait mais, il le percevait maintenant avec acuité, sans aucune vie. Un appartement qui ne respirait pas, qui était mort et qui, tout à coup, l'oppressait. Il se força à répondre d'un ton neutre.

« En fait, je travaille beaucoup et je ne viens ici que pour dormir. Je prends tous mes repas dehors ».

Il se retint d'ajouter que son bureau était sa vraie maison puisqu'il y passait les trois quarts de son temps.

« Et bien le premier article de notre contrat est tout trouvé ! Il faut rendre de la vie à cet appartement moribond ! » s'écria joyeusement Harry.

« Notre contrat ? »

« Mouais. Notre contrat de cohabitation »

« Cohabitation ? »

« Tu vas continuer longtemps à répéter tous mes mots ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il va falloir prévoir une clause sur la communication dans notre couple… »

Draco ravala à temps le « couple ? » qui lui brulait les lèvres lorsqu'il comprit le sens des paroles d'Harry.

« Tu veux dire que tu acceptes d'être mon fiancé ? »

« Je veux dire que j'accepte de jouer le rôle de ton fiancé pour faire chier ta mère contre ta promesse de m'aider à coincer Voldemort »

Draco n'était pas entièrement satisfait par cette réponse mais il la considéra comme une victoire par rapport à la première réaction d'Harry en le voyant apparaitre à sa porte.

« C'est bien ce que je voulais dire » répondit-il en ayant retrouvé tout son aplomb. « Si nous allions nous asseoir au salon pour discuter de ce contrat »

« D'accord mais uniquement si on commande une pizza. J'ai horreur de discuter le ventre vide et là, je meurs littéralement de faim »

« Une pizza ? »

« Et voilà qu'il recommence ! » dit Harry en attrapant son téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro préenregistré, attendit quelques minutes, en tapant le sol avec impatience de son pied non plâtré, que son interlocuteur réponde.

« Gino ? Salut ! Il me faut quatre maxi pizzas. Une quatre fromages, une trois jambons, une quatre saisons et une aux fruits de mer… Dans trente minutes, parfait ! Ha non, attend, je ne suis pas chez moi, je te donne l'adresse… »

Après s'être tourné vers Draco pour lui demander silencieusement son adresse, il la répéta à Gino puis raccrocha. Satisfait, il alla s'affaler sur le canapé.

« Tu ne vas pas réellement manger tout ça » demanda Draco avec incrédulité.

« Bien sur que non ! »

« Mais alors, pourquoi les avoir commandées ? »

« Pour nous deux, évidemment. Pourquoi, tu n'as pas faim ? » répondit Harry comme si le fait qu'il avait commandé des pizzas pour eux deux était une évidence.

« Normalement je mange des mets plus diététiques. Mais même pour deux c'est beaucoup, non ? »

« Je ne connais pas ton appétit mais si tu es comme mon copain Ron qui en mange trois à lui tout seul, c'est tout juste suffisant »

Draco essaya de se représenter mentalement quelle pouvait être l'allure d'un homme capable d'avaler trois maxi pizzas mais c'était bien au-delà de ses capacités. Il haussa les épaules en se disant que si vivre avec Harry Potter signifiait manger des pizzas, c'était une concession qu'il pouvait faire. Il nota toutefois dans un coin de sa mémoire de lui faire découvrir de la vraie nourriture et projeta pour cela de l'emmener chez son copain Blaise qui venait d'ouvrir un restaurant.

« Tu te nourris de quoi, habituellement ? Caviar et champagne ? » demanda Harry avec malice.

Draco se perdit un instant dans ses yeux vert pétillants, le vert avait toujours été sa couleur préférée, puis répondit pince sans rire. « Il m'arrive de préférer écrevisses et Sancerre, ce n'est pas mal non plus »

Harry éclata d'un rire franc et Draco sut qu'il était en train de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de cette catastrophe sur pattes. Il décida de tout faire pour que ce soit réciproque.

Harry déclenchait en lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu avec personne. Il ressentait le besoin intense de le protéger et de le rendre heureux. Il aurait voulu être le seul à provoquer cette expression de joie intense qui illuminait son visage et le rendait irrésistible.

Il écouta pendant une demi-heure Harry lui parler de son copain Ron et Draco en vint à l'envier. Il était pauvre et venait d'une famille nombreuse, quelle idée d'avoir sept enfants, mais Harry parlait de lui avec tant d'affection dans la voix et dans le regard que Draco en était jaloux.

Il se rendait compte qu'il était irrationnel, il était évident qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux qu'une profonde amitié mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il était tellement pris dans le récit qu'Harry lui faisait des bêtises nombreuses et variées qu'ils avaient imaginés ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient petits et que Molly, la mère de Ron, les gardait le soir après l'école, qu'il sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna.

Harry se redressa d'un bond en criant, « les pizzas ! »

Draco ne put se retenir de sourire devant cette joie enfantine. « Laisse, j'y vais. Tu serais capable de tout faire tomber et de recommencer à bouder » dit-il d'un ton taquin en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte.

La première chose que vit Draco fut quatre énormes cartons de pizzas, puis il releva les yeux et perdit tout sourire en voyant le pistolet qui vint se poser sur sa tempe et les yeux menaçants qui l'accompagnaient.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

**Le bonus de Tania**

« Où croyez-vous aller, Monsieur Potter ? » (… Severus d'amourrrrr ! \o/)

Mon Dieu, sa voix était aussi froide que ses yeux. (miam ! *.* sexy !)

« Chez moi » cracha-t-il avec hargne, « Monsieur ? ». (Snape, Severus Snape ! ^^)

« Docteur Snape » répondit-il. (arrrg ! je me meure ! mon Severus en blouse blanche ! miam miam ! mais en blanc ?! tout de même !... sexy ! *.* !)

Il entendit vaguement le grand cri indigné de Draco puis tomba dans les pommes sous le coup de la douleur infernale qui lui donnait envie de vomir. (Oo ! violent ! faut pas contrarier mon Severus !)

Une piqûre ! Cet enfoiré lui avait fait une piqûre ! Il avait vraiment de la chance qu'il soit trop fatigué pour réagir parce que sinon… (… mais il était trop fatigué, donc pas touche a severus !^^)

« Arrêtes le mélodrame, Draco. Harry Potter a le dossier le plus épais de l'hôpital. (ca m'étonnes même pas ! casse-cou comme il est !)

Severus poussa un soupir. « Si tu le dis… » (Traduction : « courage pauvre fou ! »)

« Il n'arrive pas à parler, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » (Je crains qu'il ne faille l'achever ! ou lui donner de l'eau ! mais 25 ans d'études pour cette solution, ca frise le gâchis !)

Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux et décida de faire la chose qui lui semblait la plus sensée à cet instant précis. (Accrochez vous, je sens venir l'ânerie !)

xxxXXXxxx

A bientôt pour la suite…


	4. Fiancé ? Impossible !

10

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta** : Tania comme toujours !

**Merci à** : **Kisis** (contente de te retrouver) et **Shinily** (merci pour tous ces compliments !)

**xxxXXXxx**

Etant d'un naturel généreux j'ai décidé de vous livrer la suite plus tôt afin de vous délivrer de la terrible angoisse provoquée par la fin du chapitre précédent…

**xxxXXXxx**

**Chapitre 4 – Fiancé ? Impossible !**

Draco n'en menait pas large en revenant dans le salon. Pourquoi avait-il dit à Vincent et Gregory qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux ? Ses jambes tremblaient et il repensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lily. Elle allait se réaliser, ce fou psychopathe allait le tuer et ensuite il tuerait Harry. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris des cours de karaté au lieu d'étudier le droit ? Il aurait pu désarmer cet homme au regard fou qui allait les tuer. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur ses intentions.

A quoi lui servaient sa fortune et sa langue acérée dans ces circonstances ? Par tous les dieux, il n'était pas un homme d'action, il était un planificateur. Personne ne pouvait le battre lorsqu'il était derrière son ordinateur, en sécurité dans son bureau. Mais là, il était face à un homme armé jusqu'aux dents…

Il essayait de réfléchir rationnellement mais tous les rouages de son cerveau étaient bloqués sur le pistolet qui le menaçait. Il fit passer tout son désarroi dans son regard pour essayer de prévenir Harry, en espérant qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré.

Dés qu'il l'aperçut, Harry comprit que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer et il se leva d'un bond.

« Ne me dis pas que tu fais cette tête parce que tu as fait tomber les pizzas ? »

L'indignation que ressentit alors Draco lui fit oublier sa peur et retrouver toute sa morgue. Comment Harry pouvait-il croire qu'il était terrifié par une chose aussi stupide ?

« Les pizzas vont bien Harry » répondit-il d'un ton acide, « j'ai juste peur que nous ne puissions pas en profiter ».

Il avança de deux pas puis se retourna pour découvrir non pas un, mais deux hommes. Un chinois à la mine patibulaire qui tenait les cartons de pizzas et un géant rouquin avec des yeux fous qui le menaçait de son pistolet.

« Salut Harry » dit le chinois. « Je suis venu t'apporter ta commande en personne ».

« Gino ? Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Ce chinois était le pizzaïolo ? Et le rouquin était le fameux Ron, le copain d'enfance d'Harry ?

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? Dés que Gino m'a raconté qu'il devait te livrer des pizzas dans ce quartier de richards, j'ai compris que tu avais des problèmes et que c'était en fait un appel au secours. Le nez pointu t'a enlevé ? Hein ? C'est ça ! »

De quel nez pointu parlait cet énergumène se demanda Draco.

Harry se frappa le front pendant que Gino rigolait de bon cœur.

« Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'un ravisseur aurait eu l'obligeance de me prêter un téléphone pour que je commande des pizzas, en donnant son adresse en plus ? Juste pour que tu débarques arme au poing pour venir me sauver ? »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. « J'ai déjà vu des choses plus tordues t'arriver ».

« Tu peux baisser ton arme, je n'ai été enlevé par personne » dit Harry qui pensa que Ron n'était pas si loin de la vérité que ça. « Gino, amène les pizzas par ici, je meurs de faim ! »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le canapé alors que Draco, toujours sous le choc, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Harry le prit par la main et l'installa dans un fauteuil sur l'accoudoir duquel il prit place à son tour.

Ron avait déjà ouvert les boites et commençait à manger une part de trois jambons avec enthousiasme. Le temps que Draco retrouve ses esprits, il en avait déjà mangé trois alors que Gino et Harry entamait la deuxième.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de vous introduire chez moi, de me menacer avec une arme et ensuite de vous installer tranquillement pour dévorer mes pizzas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Harry le regarda avec surprise, il ne comprenait pas sa colère subite. Puis, tout à coup il réalisa que contrairement à lui, il ne connaissait pas Ron et Gino et il avait vraiment eu peur. Cette réalisation lui provoqua un pincement au cœur, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas compris plus tôt et il se mit à passer une main apaisante dans le dos de Draco.

« Techniquement ces pizzas sont toujours à moi puisque tu ne les as pas encore payées » commença Gino qui reprit très vite en voyant le regard de tueur qui lui lançait Draco. « D'ailleurs, je vous les offre. Je me présente, Gino. En fait, mon vrai nom est Han Chang mais comme Chang pizzas ne sonnait pas terrible et prêtait à confusion, j'ai préféré Gino. Je suis un ami d'Harry, on s'est rencontré à l'ordre du Phénix. Et je tiens à préciser que j'ai essayé d'empêcher Ron de débarquer ici arme au poing… » débita-t-il à toute allure sous un regard qui avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de la fusion.

« Ho ça va, Gino. Pas la peine de faire carpette devant un nez pointu qui ne s'est pas présenté non plus lorsque nous sommes arrivés ! » intervint Ron la bouche pleine.

Draco sentait la rage monter en lui par vagues devant la désinvolture de Ron. Et puis d'abord, il n'avait pas le nez pointu !

« Quand aurais-je eu le temps ? Avant ou après qu'un primate mal élevé me pointe son arme sur la tempe ? »

Harry admirait la retenue et le langage châtié de Draco alors qu'il bouillait de rage. Ron avait tort de se comporter de cette façon et il savait exactement comment lui donner une petite leçon bien méritée.

Le rouquin était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil mais il avait une vision du monde quelque peu réductrice. Il y avait la catégorie des « bons » dont lui et ses amis étaient membres et celle des méchants. Les riches, dont Draco faisait partie, appartenaient définitivement à la seconde. C'était pourquoi lorsque Gino lui avait dit qu'il devait livrer des pizzas dans ce quartier huppé, toutes ses facultés de raisonnement s'étaient fait la malle et il avait foncé sans réfléchir un seul instant à la stupidité de ses déductions.

Et maintenant, il s'empiffrait de pizzas en snobant Draco. Il vit que Gino qui était beaucoup plus observateur le regardait avec suspicion mais il n'en tint pas compte, il savait qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas.

Il attendit que Ron ait la bouche pleine et prit son air le plus innocent.

« Tu t'es conduit comme un imbécile, Ron. Et en plus, au lieu de t'excuser tu es désagréable avec Draco »

Comme prévu, Ron ne pouvait pas parler et il fit un geste de la main qui voulait dire « et alors ? »

« Et alors, j'attends que tu présentes des excuses à mon fiancé… »

Draco sentit sa rage refluer en entendant ces paroles qui produisirent l'effet d'un baume apaisant sur ses nerfs à vif. Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice, cela acheva de le calmer. Il se renfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil pour profiter du spectacle.

Gino avait arrêté de manger et promenait un regard rond d'étonnement de l'un à l'autre.

Lorsque l'information principale de la phrase parvint au cerveau de Ron, une réaction en chaine se produisit.

Il voulut parler mais comme il avait la bouche pleine, il s'étrangla et projeta des résidus de pizza à peine mâchés tout autour de lui. Il se mit à tousser de plus en plus fort et son teint prit une jolie teinte écarlate. Enfin, ses yeux, habituellement bleu pâle, prirent une couleur assortie au reste de son visage et des larmes jaillirent.

A ce moment, il obtint le pardon de Draco qui se promit quand même de concocter une petite vengeance discrète.

Ron retrouva la possibilité de parler, ce qu'il ne fit pas. A la place, il se mit à hurler en pointant Draco de son index.

« Fiancé ? Avec lui ? Impossible ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, enfoiré de nez pointu ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec mon nez ? se demanda Draco en portant une main à son appendice. Il est pourtant parfait. Personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mon nez !

« Ron ! Ça suffit ! ». La voix d'Harry claqua, dangereuse et pleine de menaces contenues.

Ron tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais Harry fut plus rapide.

« N'aggrave pas ton cas. Tu ne dis pas un mot de plus et tu sors de cet appartement. Tu n'y reviendras que lorsque tu seras calmé et prêt à présenter des excuses à Draco » dit-il en montrant la porte du doigt.

Draco était admiratif. Malgré sa petite taille, Harry avait la stature d'un chef. D'ailleurs Ron ne s'y trompa pas, il maugréa mais se leva néanmoins. Il attrapa son blouson d'un geste rageur et sortit de la pièce à grands pas.

Gino lui emboita le pas mais en prenant tout son temps. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna avec un sourire espiègle.

« Félicitations. N'oubliez pas pour le mariage, chez Gino est le meilleur restaurant italien de toute la ville ! »

Il referma vivement la porte sur laquelle vint s'écraser la béquille d'Harry.

« Quelles plaies ces deux là » dit-il en soupirant et en se laissant choir sur un fauteuil. « Tu veux goûter la fruit de mer ? Par chance, Ron n'est pas resté assez longtemps pour tout manger ! »

Draco hocha distraitement la tête. Harry voyait bien qu'il était plongé dans des pensées pas très réjouissantes mais il s'était refermé comme une huitre. Harry n'avait jamais été très doué pour ouvrir ces coquillages récalcitrants. Il décida de commencer par s'excuser pour Ron en attendant que le rouquin le fasse lui-même.

« Ecoute, Draco, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'a fait Ron. C'est un garçon très gentil mais il a parfois des réactions insupportables… »

« Je n'en doute pas »

Bon, de toute évidence, Ron n'était pas le sésame qui allait permettre d'ouvrir le coquillage.

« Je crois que la première clause de notre contrat est remplie » dit Harry en s'essayant à la plaisanterie. Il balaya la table basse et le canapé d'une main, montrant ainsi le bazar qui régnait entre les cartons ouverts et les miettes répandues un peu partout par Ron.

« Il n'y aura pas d'autres clauses. Le contrat est annulé » dit Draco d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme et définitive.

Allons bon ! Il m'enlève de force pour passer ce maudit contrat, et hop ! Tout à coup, juste parce que Ron fait une idiotie, il n'y a plus de contrat. S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, c'est mal me connaitre. J'ai décidé que ce contrat serait conclu et il le sera !

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu demandes pourquoi ? » dit Draco en se levant et en commençant à faire les cent pas. « Tu n'as pas vu que je suis incapable de te protéger ? J'étais paralysé par la peur. Tu n'aurais jamais du te fâcher avec ton copain… Je suis sur qu'il aurait été capable de réagir, lui ! »

Voilà donc où était le problème. Encore une victime du syndrome des contes de fée. Heureusement pour Harry, sa mère lui avait expliqué dés le plus jeune âge le pouvoir de conditionnement de Blanche Neige qui cantonnait la fille au rôle de pucelle ayant besoin d'être sauvée par le prince charmant. Pucelle et idiote ! Qui mangerait une pomme donnée par une vieille sorcière et passerait ses journées à faire le ménage en chantant ? Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de Draco qui avait été contaminé, sans doute très jeune.

Il l'avait identifié à la princesse –saloperies de marguerites dans les cheveux- et lui était le prince charmant. Harry allait devoir combattre en douceur toutes ces idioties bien implantées dans la jolie tête blonde et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun besoin d'être sauvé et qu'on avait parfaitement le droit de ne pas être un héros. Il allait devoir faire preuve d'un tact qu'il n'était pas certain de posséder.

« Tout d'abord, Draco, j'aimerais que tu t'assoies afin que nous puissions en discuter calmement »

Quelle horreur ! Il parlait comme sa mère !

« Il n'y a rien à discuter. Je n'ai rien à t'apporter » dit Draco en s'asseyant quand même.

Harry trouvait son air buté extrêmement mignon et il s'empêcha de sourire en pensant à la mort de la mère de Bambi, épisode traumatisant de son enfance, qui lui rendit tout le sérieux nécessaire à cette difficile discussion.

« Je tiens à te rassurer sur un point important, je ne suis pas fâché avec Ron. A l'heure qu'il est, il est en train de hurler que j'ai perdu la raison ou que je suis drogué auprès d'Hermione chez qui il a couru dés qu'il est sorti de cet appartement. Depuis des années, Hermione est le cerveau de notre groupe et la voix de la raison. Elle va le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments d'une phrase bien choisie et le tirer ici par la peau des fesses pour qu'il s'excuse. Toutes nos disputes, et crois moi, elles sont nombreuses, finissent de cette façon. Celle là ne fera pas exception à la règle »

Harry fit une pause et regarda attentivement Draco pour être certain d'avoir toute son attention. Ce qui était bien le cas.

« Ensuite, tu te sous-estimes… ». Il fit un geste de la main pour empêcher Draco de l'interrompre.

« Qui serait prêt à faire face à un homme armé ? Surtout en n'ayant jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation. Tu as eu exactement la bonne réaction » affirma Harry avec la plus grande conviction.

« Ha bon ? » se contenta de répondre Draco.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait eu aucune réaction mais si Harry pensait qu'il en avait eu une, il ne fallait surtout pas le contrarier. Il se redressa légèrement pour écouter ce que le brun avait à lui dire.

« Tu as eu la grande intelligence de ne rien faire ».

Harry utilisait un ton de conspirateur comme s'il partageait un grand secret avec Draco. Lequel était totalement confus car il ne voyait pas du tout comment le fait de ne rien faire pouvait être qualifié d'intelligent.

« Je commence à voir où tu veux en venir… » répondit-il sur le même ton. Bien que ce soit un mensonge éhonté, Draco prit une mine inspirée.

« Je suis sur que si je ne t'avais pas révélé leurs identités, tu aurais concocté un plan brillant pour nous sortir d'affaire »

Draco hocha la tête avec conviction. Il n'était pas vraiment sur qu'au moment où Ron lui avait pointé un revolver sur la tempe il aurait été capable de planifier quoi que ce soit. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était une possibilité à ne pas écarter. Cela aurait pu arriver. Oui. Très probablement.

Harry retint un sourire en voyant Draco reprendre progressivement contenance et décida d'enfoncer le clou.

« Vois-tu ma mère est la pire des chieuses mais c'est aussi une femme qui fait souvent preuve d'une intuition surprenante. Elle nous a associé au moment même où elle a vu ta photo et je pense qu'elle a eu raison. Tu es exactement celui dont j'ai besoin »

« Ha oui ? »

Après tout c'était normal. Il était un aristocrate de la plus haute lignée. Son père était comte et il hériterait du titre à sa mort. De plus, il était un avocat renommé, même si ses méthodes étaient parfois contestables, il n'avait jamais perdu une affaire. Totalement rasséréné, Draco écouta la suite du plaidoyer d'Harry en étant déjà presque convaincu.

« Ron et moi sommes semblables. On agit d'abord et on réfléchit après. C'est pour ça que nous n'arrivons pas à coincer Voldemort. Cet homme machiavélique a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous. Toutes ses affaires sont soigneusement réfléchies et il prend toutes les précautions possibles. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un capable de réfléchir comme lui et tu es l'homme de la situation ».

Evidemment qu'il l'était !

« Je vais chercher du papier pour rédiger notre contrat » dit Draco en ayant retrouvé toute son énergie et en se levant avec un sourire éblouissant.

Harry le retint par le poignet.

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'on ait besoin de tout écrire noir sur blanc. C'est fastidieux … »

Draco leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Je te propose le deal suivant : on est fiancés et tu m'aides à coincer Voldemort. Pour le reste on improvise au fur et à mesure »

Draco considéra un instant cette proposition que finalement il trouva avantageuse. Il n'était pas un ardent supporter de l'improvisation mais cela lui laissait d'intéressantes marges de manœuvre.

« Je suis d'accord » répondit-il.

Harry se leva et se plaça face à Draco. Avec un grand sourire il cracha dans sa main et la tendit en disant « deal ».

Draco le considéra avec le plus grand dégoût. Il n'attendait quand même pas qu'il fasse la même chose ? De toute façon, il ne savait pas cracher.

Harry se méprit sur le manque de réaction de Draco.

« Tu fais la même chose et on se serre la main. Le mélange de salive scelle symboliquement notre accord ».

Intéressant comme concept, pensa Draco qui avait une idée bien meilleure pour mélanger leurs salives.

Harry reconnut immédiatement son visage de Diable lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui. Il passa la main derrière son cou et, très lentement, rapprocha ses lèvres de celle du brun, lui laissant le temps de le repousser. Harry n'avait pas de telles intentions, bien au contraire. Dés que Draco posa les lèvres sur les siennes, il ouvrit la bouche et happa la langue qui ne demandait que ça.

Ce baiser était fantastique et combla Harry. Le jeune homme avait toujours pensé que le baiser était l'acte le plus significatif d'une relation. Il lui était arrivé de larguer un mec uniquement parce qu'il embrassait comme un escargot.

Mais ce baiser là était carrément parfait. Draco maitrisait à merveille l'art d'embrasser, pas trop de dents, pas trop de salive, ni trop lent, ni trop rapide, juste parfait.

Il se laissa aller doucement et bientôt ne fut plus conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Au fur et à mesure, la fièvre montait et Harry commença à se frotter contre Draco.

Puis, tout à coup… Plus rien.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour découvrir que le blond l'observait un sourire en coin satisfait au visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Draco se contenta de lever un doigt, réclamant son attention et Harry entendit alors la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sur laquelle quelqu'un s'acharnait.

« Je vais tuer cet emmerdeur » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe imaginaire tout en emboitant le pas à Draco qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée.

A peine arrivé, il entendit Ron s'égosiller derrière la porte.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Il l'a tué ! »

« Ne soit pas stupide » lui répondit la voix agacée d'Hermione.

Et voilà, en matière de mauvais timing, vous pouviez faire confiance à ces deux là. !

Ron, appuyé sur la porte, fut déséquilibré par son ouverture et s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de Draco qui l'enjamba avec grâce avant de se diriger vers Hermione.

« Mademoiselle Granger, j'imagine » dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

« Ouiiiii » gloussa Hermione en rougissant.

S'il y avait une preuve incontestable que Draco était le diable, c'était bien celle-là. Faire rougir et glousser Hermione ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'une puissance surnaturelle extrêmement maléfique.

« Appelle-moi Hermione et je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer… »

« Avec plaisir »

« Je vais refaire le portrait à ce dragueur à la noix ! » grogna Ron à voix basse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en avisant l'air sournois de Draco. Nul doute qu'il venait de comprendre que Ron était amoureux d'Hermione. Nul doute non plus qu'il allait en tirer partie pour se venger. L'aveuglement du rouquin était pain béni.

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? » demanda Draco de sa voix diabolique qui envoya des frissons dans le dos d'Harry.

« C'est gentil, Draco, mais ne te dérange pas. Nous ne voulons pas vous ennuyer trop longtemps » répondit Hermione d'une voix espiègle en montrant Harry de la main.

Le jeune homme avait gardé, de ses activités précédentes, une mine chiffonnée qui ne lui avait pas échappée.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil dégouté à Draco qui paraissait aussi tiré à quatre épingles que d'habitude.

« Ron avait juste une chose à te dire, Draco. Ensuite nous nous sauverons pour vous laisser retourner à vos activités » dit Hermione d'un ton aimable. « Ronald ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup moins aimable.

« Je m'excuse » dit le rouquin à contrecœur.

« Excuses acceptées » répondit Draco magnanime.

« Bien. Maintenant nous partons. J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Draco. Harry on se verra bientôt… »

La jeune fille attrapa Ron par la main et le traina vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle envoya à Harry un regard qui voulait dire qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement et qu'il lui devait des explications.

« Quelle énergie ! » constata Draco avec un brin d'admiration dans la voix.

« Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. Je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire musclé et je doute pouvoir lui cacher la vérité bien longtemps… » répondit Harry en soupirant.

« Alors comme ça le rouquin est amoureux d'elle ? »

Harry considéra avec suspicion la mine innocente de Draco puis préféra ne pas répondre.

« Si nous allions nous coucher ? Je commence à être vraiment fatigué »

Draco s'en voulut immédiatement. Evidemment qu'Harry était épuisé après la journée qu'il venait de passer.

« Bien sur. Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre »

« Ma chambre ? »

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons faire des galipettes alors que tu as une jambe dans le plâtre ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Mais imagine que ta mère passe à l'improviste. Toute notre histoire tomberait à l'eau si elle nous trouvait dans des lits séparés… »

Draco le regarda avec suspicion.

« Ho allez ! On est des adultes. Je t'assure que je sais parfaitement me maitriser ! »

Draco ne voulait pas être un coup d'un soir pour Harry et il avait bien l'intention de le faire attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Mais comment résister à ce regard suppliant ? Harry avait tout d'un adorable démon tentateur.

« D'accord »

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

**Le bonus de Tania**

Draco sentait la rage monter en lui par vagues devant la désinvolture de Ron. Et puis d'abord, il n'avait pas le nez pointu ! (^^ ca va le marquer ca)

« Quand aurais-je eu le temps ? Avant ou après qu'un primate mal élevé me pointe son arme sur la tempe ? » (bonne réplique !)

Harry admirait la retenue et le langage châtié de Draco alors qu'il bouillait de rage. (Pareil ! j'admire ce genre de personne !) Ron avait tort de se comporter de cette façon et il savait exactement comment lui donner une petite leçon bien méritée. (bien ! ca fera apprendre à Ron et ca rassurera Drago de voir que Harry est de son côté !)

Lorsque l'information principale de la phrase parvint au cerveau de Ron, une réaction en chaine se produisit. (« sort le pop-corn et s'installe confortablement dans son fauteuil pour mieux apprécier le spectacle à venir ! »)

« Il n'y aura pas d'autres clauses. Le contrat est annulé » dit Draco d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme et définitive. (…QUOI ?! il plaisante ? mais pourquoi ?!)

Il l'avait identifié à la princesse –saloperies de marguerites dans les cheveux- et lui était le prince charmant. (mouahaha ! j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Harry a cet instant !)

Harry trouvait son air buté extrêmement mignon (c'est le genre de truc qu'il vaut mieux lui taire^^) et il s'empêcha de sourire en pensant à la mort de la mère de Bambi, (-_- ha ?! il a rien de plus sérieux et triste en mémoire ? ^^ lol quoi !) épisode traumatisant de son enfance qui lui rendit tout le sérieux nécessaire à cette difficile discussion. (Si Draco savait à quoi pense Harry !)

« Qui serait prêt à faire face à un homme armé ? (bien vu ! Il est resté calme, allant même jusqu'à essayer de prévenir et donc de sauver Harry ! Tout le monde ne réagit pas aussi froidement face à un flingue !) Surtout en n'ayant jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation. (en plus !) Tu as eu exactement la bonne réaction » affirma Harry avec la plus grande conviction.

« Ha bon ? » se contenta de répondre Draco. (hé oui, preux chevalier^^)

Après tout c'était normal. Il était un aristocrate de la plus haute lignée. (bah voilà, il à bien récupéré de l'événement lui^^ le revoilà flambant neuf, notre prince) Son père était comte et il hériterait du titre à sa mort. (de quoi renforcer son complexe de chevalier en armure) De plus, il était un avocat renommé, même si ses méthodes étaient parfois contestables, il n'avait jamais perdu une affaire. (son arme, c'est la ruse et l'éloquence !) Totalement rasséréné, Draco écouta la suite du plaidoyer d'Harry en étant déjà presque convaincu. (^^ trop fort Harry ! il arrive a convaincre un avocat renommé !)

« Quelle énergie ! » constata Draco avec un brin d'admiration dans la voix. (Élémentaire ! mais pas sur qu'il reste admiratif si elle en a après lui^^)

« D'accord » (une victoire pour Harry !^^)

xxxXXXxxx

A bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Tu es amoureux?

12

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta** : Tania comme toujours !

**Merci à** : **Kisis** (la frontière entre drame et comédie est souvent très mince !)

**Chapitre 5 – Tu es amoureux ?**

Harry venait de passer un merveilleux week-end avec Draco. Malgré son obstination malvenue à ne pas vouloir coucher avec lui, l'aristocrate avait été aux petits soins pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie de lui à ce point, il avait eu l'impression d'être précieux, comme une princesse de conte de fée… Pensée qu'il chassa nerveusement de son esprit. Tout était la faute de ce Severus Snape. Après tout, c'était lui le responsable de ce plâtre qui l'handicapait.

Bordel ! Même dans sa tête, il était de mauvaise foi ! Il en avait aussi bien profité de ce plâtre. Il sourit comme un idiot en pensant à la manière dont il avait forcé Draco à l'aider à prendre son bain. Il frissonna en revivant la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau nue. Il secoua la tête pour en sortir ses pensées perverses mais se promit de réussir à faire fléchir Draco ou alors, il ne s'appelait plus Harry Potter.

Il posa d'un geste décidé la théière sur le plateau puis retourna au salon affronter Hermione. En poussant le chariot que Draco avait mis à sa disposition, il se préparait mentalement à l'entrevue, bien décidé à ne rien avouer.

A peine entra-t-il dans la pièce qu'Hermione se précipita pour l'aider. Une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés, elle lança immédiatement les hostilités et le bombarda d'un rythme soutenu de questions.

Harry banda tous ses muscles et se concentra pour résister à l'assaut.

« Alors Harry, depuis quand connais-tu Draco ? »

« Quelques mois »

« Où l'as-tu rencontré ? »

« Dans le train »

« Depuis quand êtes-vous fiancés ? »

« Deux semaines »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir présenté plus tôt ? »

« J'ai le droit à mes secrets »

« Certes. Mais depuis quand crois-tu à l'amour éternel ? Au point de t'engager ? »

« … »

Bon. Harry était fier de lui, il avait résisté une minute. C'était tout à fait honorable et il pouvait capituler sans honte.

« D'accord, je vais tout te raconter »

A la fin de son récit, le regard d'Hermione laissait transparaître de nombreux doutes.

« Donc, tu as accepté uniquement parce qu'il t'offrait en échange la possibilité de coincer Voldemort ? »

« Oui » répondit Harry en se tortillant sous le regard perçant de la jeune fille.

« C'est vraiment ton unique motivation ? »

« C'est vrai qu'il me plait. Mais ce n'est pas la raison qui m'a poussé à accepter ce marché totalement fou »

« Tu es amoureux ? » demanda Hermione en balayant d'un geste de la main la réponse de son ami.

« Tu es folle ! Certainement pas ! »

Hermione qui connaissait parfaitement le fonctionnement mental d'Harry se garda bien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et se contenta de le fixer avec acuité.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tomber amoureux veut dire… » reprit-il en se renfrognant. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller sur ce terrain.

« Tomber amoureux est une chose très mystérieuse et différente pour chacun d'entre nous. Tu es le seul à pouvoir savoir si c'est le cas ou pas… »

« C'est sur qu'il est magnifique. Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder. A première vue, on peut penser qu'il ne montre aucune émotion. Mais c'est faux. Ses yeux le trahissent. Ils contiennent des centaines de nuances de gris qui correspondent à ses états d'âme. Le moindre de ses touchers provoque en moi des sensations extraordinaires. C'est un aristocrate, insupportable par bien des aspects. Il est egocentrique, fier de lui, mais il a aussi des failles qui le rendent attendrissant. Tu vois, on a passé deux jours ensemble et à aucun moment je n'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer. Il comprend d'instinct les moments où j'ai besoin d'être seul… Il est vraiment parfait. J'attends avec impatience de le retrouver ce soir. Nous allons à une soirée tarot chez Neville et j'ai hâte de voir comment il va s'en sortir »

« Je te l'ai dit, Harry, je ne connais rien à la mécanique étrange qui fait tomber amoureux. Mais je suis certaine d'une chose, tu en présentes tous les symptômes. Peu importe votre stupide contrat, tu es réellement amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Rien que ton animation lorsque tu parles de lui le prouve »

Harry la regardait avec la plus profonde stupeur. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit réellement amoureux ? Hermione, qui avait toujours raison, avait-elle encore vu juste aujourd'hui ?

« Je vais te laisser réfléchir, Harry. Pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin et rassure-toi, votre secret est entre de bonnes mains. Je ne dirai rien à personne »

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de l'état d'hébétude provoqué par la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir, Hermione était partie depuis longtemps. Il se secoua et décida de ne plus y penser. A quoi bon réfléchir à des choses qui le dépassaient ? Carpe diem avait toujours été sa devise.

xxxXXXxxx

Pendant ce temps, Draco expédiait avec célérité ses dossiers en cours.

Avec Harry, ils avaient décidé d'apprendre à se connaitre et cela passait par une introduction dans le monde de l'autre. En conséquence de quoi, il était invité à une soirée tarot chez Neville Londubat.

Cette soirée était de la plus haute importance dans ses plans de conquête. Il avait compris que les liens d'amitié étaient très importants pour Harry et s'il voulait que le jeune homme l'aime, il fallait qu'il réussisse à se faire apprécier de ses plus proches amis. C'était déjà mal parti avec Ron, il ne pouvait se permettre de susciter l'inimitié des autres.

De plus, il avait un autre sujet d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Harry comment il devait s'habiller, il avait eu comme réponse « Ho ne te prend pas la tête ! N'importe quoi fera l'affaire ».

Il avait eu beau se creuser la tête depuis, « n'importe quoi » ne faisait pas partie de son langage vestimentaire et encore moins de sa garde robe. Il avait encore vérifié ce matin et rien dans ses placards ne pouvait être qualifié de n'importe quoi.

Il reposa son stylo à plume avec soulagement. Il avait enfin fini et il n'était que quatre heures. Il avait largement le temps de faire les magasins pour trouver une tenue n'importe quoi.

Au moment où il atteignait la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Millicent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je m'apprêtais à partir, ça ne se voit pas ? »

« Mais tu ne quittes jamais le bureau avant vingt deux heures ! »

« Et ? » demanda Draco en levant le sourcil pour la défier d'y trouver quelque chose à redire. C'était quand même lui le patron !

Millicent comprit le danger et répondit rapidement.

« Tu en as parfaitement le droit ! C'est juste que je suis étonnée »

« Et bien tu devras t'y habituer ! J'ai maintenant des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de passer mes soirées au bureau »

« Harry ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix hésitante.

« Exactement. D'ailleurs sais-tu comment on s'habille avec n'importe quoi ? » demanda Draco en revenant à sa préoccupation première.

Millicent le regarda comme si des antennes venaient d'apparaitre sur sa tête et Draco en déduisit qu'elle ne comprenait pas le sens, pourtant très clair, de sa question. Il consentit donc à lui fournir plus d'explications en lui rapportant la phrase sibylline d'Harry.

« Ho je vois » dit la jeune fille en se retenant de rire. « Je pense qu'il voulait dire qu'une tenue décontractée ferait l'affaire »

« Je vois. Si c'est ça, mon costume Armani sport sera parfait »

« Je pense qu'Harry pensait à quelque chose de plus simple, comme un jean et un tee-shirt, par exemple »

« Tu es sure ? » demanda Draco avec sur le visage une expression qui disait clairement ce qu'il pensait d'une telle tenue.

« Absolument certaine »

« Alors retour à mon plan numéro un. Je dois aller faire les boutiques » répondit Draco en soupirant.

« J'ai peur que ce soit en effet indispensable. Mais avant que tu partes, il faut que je te montre quelque chose »

« Pas le temps ! »

« C'est au sujet de Lord Voldemort… »

« Dans ce cas, tu as deux minutes»

« Tu m'as demandé de faire des recherches et crois-moi, c'est un travail de fourmi tant les sources sont nombreuses »

« Si tu m'épargnais le couplet sur le travail immense que tu as fait pour passer directement à ce que tu as trouvé. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de subir un compte-rendu exhaustif de toutes les choses extraordinaires que tu as découvertes »

« Je n'ai aucune intention de te parler de tout ce que j'ai découvert mais plutôt de ce que je n'ai pas trouvé… »

Draco leva un sourcil intéressé, signe qu'elle avait toute son attention.

« Lord Voldemort a aujourd'hui 53 ans et il a eu une vie extrêmement remplie depuis environ ses 20 ans. Mais avant il n'y a rien »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien trouvé sur lui avant qu'il n'atteigne l'âge de 20 ans ? »

« Absolument rien, sauf des rumeurs dont la plupart ont été lancées par lui d'ailleurs. C'est comme s'il était sorti de nulle part »

« C'est incroyable ! »

« Et attend, ce n'est pas tout. Le plus incroyable est qu'il ne fait pas partie du Cercle »

« Non ! »

« Si ! Mais je te laisse creuser ce point car tu es mieux placé que moi pour trouver des informations »

« Tu as raison. Je sais exactement à qui poser des questions »

Draco contourna Millicent et se retourna avant de franchir la porte.

« Beau travail Millicent. Tu mérites une augmentation »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et rougit au compliment si inhabituel. Il est vraiment mordu, pensa-t-elle.

xxxXXXxxx

Lorsque Draco arriva à son appartement, il était rouge, échevelé et en sueur. Bref, il ne ressemblait absolument à rien. Nom d'un chien, que c'était difficile de trouver un jean et un tee-shirt qui aient quand même une certaine allure. Il avait fini par aller chez son ami Théo où il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait si désespérément.

Pour l'instant, il était d'une humeur massacrante et n'avait pour toute envie que prendre un bain et se réfugier sous sa couette.

Cette envie le tenaillait dés qu'il était angoissé et peu sur de lui. Cet état lui était tellement étranger qu'il provoquait immanquablement une irrésistible envie de dormir.

Il se rappelait encore, lorsqu'il avait trois ans, le jour où son hamster était tombé malade, il avait dormi pendant trois jours. De même l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait passé son grand oral d'avocat lui avait couté deux jours entiers de sommeil.

Fort heureusement ses épisodes restaient relativement rares, il avait en règle générale suffisamment de confiance en lui pour les éviter.

Dés qu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Harry, assis en train de lire, lever les yeux vers lui. Son visage refléta immédiatement un affolement palpable.

« Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux qu'on annule le tarot ce soir ? »

Cette inquiétude sincère fit l'effet à Draco d'une couette bien moelleuse. Il se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux.

« Non ça va. Je vais prendre un bain et me changer. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

« Prends tout ton temps. On est attendu chez Neville pour neuf heures »

Harry le regarda pensivement monter l'escalier qui menait à la chambre. Il se demandait pourquoi Draco était dans cet état et surtout pourquoi il trimballait des sacs qui semblaient contenir des fringues. Il lui avait pourtant bien précisé de ne faire aucun effort vestimentaire particulier.

Finalement, il se replongea dans sa lecture en se disant que cela faisait partie du mystère Draco Malfoy et qu'il était inutile de se prendre la tête.

Totalement absorbé par sa lecture, Harry ne vit pas passer l'heure qui fut nécessaire au blond pour être enfin satisfait de son apparence.

Lorsque Draco descendit l'escalier il avait retrouvé toute son assurance par le seul fait de se savoir beau. Le regard admiratif qu'Harry leva vers lui ne fit que le renforcer dans sa conviction profonde qu'il était magnifique. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu en douter, ce n'étaient certainement pas un malheureux jean et un tee-shirt qui pouvaient changer quoi que ce soit à sa magnificence.

« Nous y allons ? » demanda-t-il à Harry figé bouche bée sur le canapé.

« Tu es magnifique en jean »

« Ho ça ! Tu m'as dit de mettre n'importe quoi alors j'ai attrapé les premières fringues que j'ai trouvées »

Millicent méritait vraiment son augmentation décida Draco.

xxxXXXxxx

En arrivant devant l'appartement de Neville, Draco attrapa Harry par le bras.

« Tu es prêt pour ta première sortie en tant que fiancé d'un homme magnifique ? »

« Je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur » répondit Harry avec espièglerie. « Mais il me faut un peu d'entrainement avant d'affronter mes amis »

Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, passa la main derrière la tête de Draco pour le forcer à se baisser et l'entraina dans un époustouflant baiser.

« Hm, hm. Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais on vous attend pour commencer la partie » dit une voix amusée.

« Bonjour Neville. Je te présente Draco Malfoy. Mon fiancé » dit Harry en se séparant à regret du blond.

« Je pense que j'aurais deviné que c'était lui rien qu'en voyant votre démonstration… d'affection »

Neville tendit la main en lui souriant. Draco apprécia immédiatement le regard franc du jeune homme. Il respirait la sincérité et il lui fit immédiatement confiance, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Son héritage familial le poussait habituellement à tester longtemps les gens avant de les considérer comme des amis. Cette fâcheuse tendance à la paranoïa expliquait peut-être qu'il en ait si peu.

« Je te prie d'excuser l'attitude d'Harry qui, depuis que j'ai revêtu ce jean, ne peut s'empêcher de me sauter dessus »

« Tu devrais… »

Neville ne put jamais finir sa phrase et les trois hommes sursautèrent au cri perçant poussé par Gino.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est un Nott ! C'est ça ? »

Harry et Neville le regardaient en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait alors que Draco faisait son petit sourire diabolique en coin.

Gino se jeta sur Draco et commença à le palper de partout.

« Arrêtes tout de suite de peloter mon fiancé, Chang ! » se rebella Harry en lui tapant l'épaule avec sa béquille.

« Aïe ! Tu es vraiment rabat joie, Harry ! Je ne pelote pas, je goûte la qualité »

« Ha ! Et la différence est ? »

La voix d'Harry était pleine d'une colère contenue que Draco trouva absolument charmante. Il décida d'intervenir avant que Gino ne pousse trop loin, il n'était pas sur qu'un affrontement physique tourne en faveur de son fiancé, qui, rappelons le, était diminué par son plâtre. Il se rapprocha d'Harry et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Gino a reconnu dans ce que je portais une création de Théodore Nott et je pense qu'il l'examine de près car elle n'est pas encore sortie en magasin »

« Comment as-tu fait ? » demanda Gino qui ne quittait pas les vêtements de Draco des yeux.

« Théo est un ami depuis le collège. Il a toujours eu le goût de la couture et lorsqu'il a créé ses premiers vêtements à l'âge de quatorze ans, il m'a pris pour mannequin. J'ai gardé l'habitude d'aller le voir dans les situations désespérées ».

Draco ne possédait pas de jean ! réalisa Harry dans une inspiration subite. C'est pour ça qu'il est arrivé échevelé, il a couru en acheter un pour moi. C'est trop mignon !

Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry lui lançait un regard d'une telle tendresse mais le savoura néanmoins. Il fut interrompu dans sa bienheureuse béatitude par Gino qui se jetait à ses pieds.

« Draco tu es mon Dieu ! Je te jure que si tu me permets de rencontrer Théodore Nott, je te vénèrerai jusqu'à ma mort et tout ce que tu mangeras dans mon restaurant sera gratuit à vie ! »

Et un de gagné, pensa Draco.

« Aucun problème. J'organiserai une réception intime à laquelle j'inviterai Théo et je te le présenterai. C'est un garçon assez spécial et je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécie l'exubérance ».

« Ça tombe bien, je suis la tempérance personnifiée ! » déclara Gino avec la plus grande assurance.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se promit de le mettre dans les pattes de Théo qui était le calme et la maitrise de soi personnifiée. Il fallait lui arracher chaque mot qu'il prononçait. La confrontation de ces deux tempéraments diamétralement opposés ne pourrait être que savoureuse.

« C'est quand ta réception ? »

« Chang tu es une vraie pute ! » cracha Ron mécontent de le voir basculer si facilement dans le camp de Draco.

« Ha oui ? » répondit Gino en faisant un sourire mauvais. « Mais moi au moins je ne cours pas depuis des années après une fille en ayant la trouille de me déclarer ! »

« Qui a la trouille ? » hurla Ron en se levant pour aller se placer devant Gino qui le défiait du regard, poings sur les hanches.

Si un drame ne se jouait pas, la situation aurait été comique. Ron avoisinait le mètre quatre vingt dix, alors que Chang, plus petit qu'Harry, ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante.

Neville décida de faire diversion avant que ces deux là n'en viennent aux mains. Quel mauvais effet pour la première visite du fiancé d'Harry ! Qu'allait-il penser d'eux ? Ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables !

« Les chips et la bière sont déjà à table, si nous commencions à jouer ? »

Ron lança un dernier regard mauvais à Gino avant de se diriger vers la table en grommelant qu'il n'était pas un lâche.

« Il n'aurait pas osé s'en prendre physiquement à lui quand même ? » souffla Draco à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Ho que si ! Et rien ne prouve que Ron aurait eu le dessus ! »

Ron pensait que le tarot n'était pas un jeu auquel les nez pointus excellaient et il se réjouissait de plumer Draco. A dix centimes le point, il n'allait pas le ruiner mais il aurait une grande satisfaction à ramasser un bon petit pactole.

Les premières parties semblèrent lui donner raison, le blond semblait mal à l'aise. Il ne prit pas une seule fois, se contentant de suivre le jeu et d'abattre des cartes.

Il n'était cependant pas trop loin au score car il avait été appelé plusieurs fois et entrainé dans des parties gagnantes qui lui avaient permis de rester à flot.

Le jeu se poursuivait calmement sans coup d'éclat. Draco observait ses adversaires, leurs jeux reflétaient leurs personnalités. Neville était prudent et n'annonçait jamais plus que ce qu'il pouvait réaliser comme contrat. Gino était imprévisible et il était assez difficile de deviner ce qu'il allait faire. Harry était impatient et forçait parfois la chance, ce qui, en général, lui réussissait. Mais la vraie surprise venait de Ron. Il avait une réelle science du jeu, sachant attendre le moment propice pour se lancer. Il était un vrai adversaire et Draco allait le pulvériser en y prenant un grand plaisir. Le tarot à cinq laissait plus de place au hasard et n'avait rien à voir avec celui à quatre qui se jouait en compétition et lorsque Ron lui distribua un jeu qui pouvait mener à un grand chelem, Draco sut qu'il allait gagner.

Sa seule incertitude résidait dans la manière dont les atouts allaient tomber, mais si, comme il le prévoyait, le dix huit et le dix sept tombaient sur son vingt et un et son vingt, c'était dans la poche.

Il annonça tranquillement une garde contre et appela le roi de cœur.

Ron avait les yeux plissés par la concentration, il en oubliait même de piocher dans le saladier de chips qu'il avait monopolisé dés le début de la partie.

Lorsque Draco vit les deux atouts qui lui manquaient tomber, il prit une pose nonchalante et annonça grand chelem.

« C'est pas possible ! » dirent en même temps ses trois adversaires tout en se demandant qui était le veinard qui avait le roi de cœur.

Draco fit un sourire supérieur. Il commença par faire descendre tous les atouts qui restaient, joua son roi de cœur, ainsi que ses cœurs maitres et finit par un « petit au bout »

« C'est de la triche ! Tu t'es appelé toi-même ! » dit Harry en boudant. Il avait horreur de perdre.

« Bien joué ! » dit Ron beau joueur. « Tu nous a rétamé ! Allez avoue tu as joué en professionnel ? »

« J'avoue » dit Draco en rigolant. « Mais j'ai surtout eu un gros coup de chance ».

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Ron. « La prochaine fois je te propose qu'on se mesure à un jeu où la chance n'a aucune part. Comme les échecs par exemple… »

« Personne ne réussit à battre Ron aux échecs » le prévint Harry.

« Faux frère ! » lâcha Ron en lui tirant la langue.

« Je serais donc le premier » répondit Draco avec joie face à ce challenge qui s'annonçait passionnant.

« Ça va être un combat de titans » dit Ron en se frottant les mains.

« En attendant cet évènement, je suis fatigué, on rentre ? » demanda Harry en levant les yeux au ciel face à tant de vantardise.

Draco fut debout en un instant et l'aida à récupérer ses béquilles.

« Il est vraiment parfait pour toi, Harry. Et malgré tout ce que dit Ron, je crois qu'il l'apprécie aussi » lui glissa Neville à l'oreille en lui disant au revoir.

xxxXXXxxx

« Mes amis sont tombés sous ton charme diabolique » dit Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

« Tes amis ? Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse en être autrement »

« Ça t'embêterait si je ramenais quelques affaires ? »

« Absolument pas »

Draco se rendant compte qu'il avait répondu avec un peu trop d'empressement se hâta d'ajouter, « ça renforcera l'idée que nous sommes fiancés… tu vois… si ma mère venait à l'improviste… »

« Bien sur » répondit Harry en souriant largement tout en se rapprochant dangereusement. « Et quel va être le prix réclamé par le vainqueur ? »

Il fit reculer Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le lit.

« Harry ! Je t'ai dit pas de ça pour l'instant ! »

« J'ai compris Draco, mais tu ne m'as jamais interdit de te faire une petite gâterie pour te récompenser de ta victoire… »

Mon Dieu, faites que j'écrase Ron aux échecs, fut la dernière pensée cohérente de Draco avant de sombrer dans un océan de plaisir.

A suivre

**Le bonus de Tania**

Harry venait de passer un merveilleux week-end avec Draco. (on imagine bien ! … non, j'ai rien pensée de pervers cette fois ci !) Malgré son obstination malvenue à ne pas vouloir coucher avec lui, (han ! ca sera meilleur après^^)

Tout était la faute de ce Severus Snape. Après tout, c'était lui le responsable de ce plâtre qui l'handicapait. (mouahaha ! non non ! lui il a voulut te guérir ! c'est de TA faute car tu t'es blessé !)

Bordel ! Même dans sa tête, il était de mauvaise foi ! (c'est grave !^^ mais on l'est tous aussi) Il en avait aussi bien profité de ce plâtre. (le contraire m'aurait étonnée aussi XD) Il sourit comme un idiot en pensant à la manière dont il avait forcé Draco à l'aider à prendre son bain. (héhé ! j'en est fait des dvd, pour… usage personnel ! c'est de l'art et de la science^^)

En poussant le chariot que Draco avait mis à sa disposition, il se préparait mentalement à l'entrevue, bien décidé à ne rien avouer. (Devant Hermione ? pourquoi est ce que je sens qu'il n'y arrivera pas ?^^)

Bon. Harry était fier de lui, il avait résisté une minute. (Face à Hermione le génie et meilleure amie, c'est pas mal ! on applaudit Harry !) C'était tout à fait honorable et il pouvait capituler sans honte. (On dirait qu'il s'incline face à un duel amical en pleine guerre !^^)

« D'accord, je vais tout te raconter » (victoire d'Hermione !)

Draco contourna Millicent et se retourna avant de franchir la porte. (bah et un merci minimum pour son formidable travail ? je trouve qu'elle a du mérite cette secrétaire/amie ! elle est douée, gentille, travailleuse, courageuse et patiente avec ca !)

« Beau travail Millicent. Tu mérites une augmentation » (O.o Hé bah voilà ! ^^ ca c'est bien Draco !)

« Arrêtes tout de suite de peloter mon fiancé, Chang ! » se rebella Harry en lui tapant l'épaule avec sa béquille. (bien réagit Harry !)

« Aïe ! Tu es vraiment rabat joie, Harry ! Je ne pelote pas, je goûte la qualité » (grrr ! où est la différence, monsieur j'ai les mains qui trainent ?!)

Draco ne possédait pas de jean ! Réalisa Harry dans une inspiration subite. (bien deviné Sherlock !) C'est pour ça qu'il est arrivé échevelé, il a couru en acheter un pour moi. C'est trop mignon ! (tu as vu ca ?! par contre ne lui dit pas ca comme ca, hein ! un Malfoy n'est pas mignon !^^)

xxxXXXxxx

A bientôt pour la suite…


	6. Du Dom Pérignon?

12

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta** : Tania comme toujours !

**Merci à** : **Kisis** (Pas tout à fait encore mais c'est en bonne voie !), **Mirrabella** (j'ai transmis ton message à Tania), **Lilou** (et voilà la suite), **Guest** (tu as oublié de signer ta review et je ne sais pas qui tu es ! Draco a pris une décision à laquelle il essaye de se tenir mais la chair est faible !)

xxxXXXxxx

**Chapitre 6 – Du Dom Pérignon ?**

Draco se réveilla repus et comblé. Lui, habituellement de si mauvaise humeur au lever, se sentait heureux et prêt à affronter sa journée avec une énergie absolument anormale. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne couvait pas quelque chose avant de se rappeler la merveilleuse fellation qu''Harry lui avait administrée la veille.

Mon Dieu ! Il pouvait le réduire en miettes rien qu'avec sa bouche et il n'était même pas conscient de son pouvoir. Lorsqu'il était redescendu sur terre, il avait trouvé un Harry inquiet qui avait osé lui demander si c'était bien ! Non mais franchement !

Puis, en l'observant bien, il avait compris que sa question était sincère.

Comment Harry pouvait-il être aussi peu sur de lui, alors qu'il était tout simplement parfait. Ne trouvant pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer son plaisir, il décida de l'embrasser et de faire passer sa satisfaction dans son baiser.

Apparemment, il avait réussi puisqu'Harry lui avait offert un sourire resplendissant avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Draco se demandait comment il allait pouvoir résister au désir de plus en plus intense qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme. Mais il le fallait s'il voulait vivre le conte de fée dont il avait toujours rêvé. Ce qui le consolait était que le désir d'Harry ne semblait pas inférieur au sien.

C'est donc plein d'énergie et de bonnes résolutions que Draco descendit vers la cuisine sans se douter un instant du fouillis indescriptible qui y régnait.

Harry s'était réveillé avec l'idée lumineuse de préparer à Draco le meilleur petit déjeuner qu'il n'ait jamais mangé. Il voulait le persuader de l'intérêt d'un bon repas fait maison.

Il était donc descendu à l'épicerie du coin pour ramener tout ce qui était nécessaire à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner pantagruélique.

Harry avait toujours pensé que faire la cuisine pour quelqu'un était un acte profondément significatif. Cela nécessitait de s'oublier totalement pour absorber les goûts de l'autre et lui faire plaisir. Faire la cuisine était la définition même de l'abnégation et offrir un repas était un acte d'amour.

Il avait acquis cette conviction en observant Molly Weasley confectionner un repas pour sa famille. Elle rayonnait littéralement et une telle lumière ne pouvait provenir que d'un amour incommensurable.

Bien sur, tous les repas n'étaient pas de la qualité de ceux de Molly, la meilleure preuve en étant sa mère. Mais ils n'en restaient pas moins une preuve d'amour.

Harry sourit en pensant qu'il ne devait surtout pas dire cela devant Hermione qui penserait que c'était une preuve supplémentaire de son amour pour Draco. Surtout qu'il n'avait à ce jour jamais éprouvé le besoin de faire la cuisine pour un de ses partenaires.

« Je vois que tu mets beaucoup d'énergie à remplir la seule clause énoncée de notre contrat ! » dit une voix amusée derrière lui.

Harry, qui venait de prendre un pancake avec sa spatule pour le retourner, sursauta et vit avec horreur la crêpe s'échapper pour venir s'écraser sur la poitrine de Draco.

Pendant un instant, tout sembla se figer dans la pièce. Harry était horrifié, comment avait-il pu transformer un acte d'amour en déclaration de guerre ?

Draco, stupéfait, regardait le pancake qui l'avait atteint du coté pas cuit glisser lentement le long de son torse pour finir par s'écraser par terre dans un son mouillé.

Il releva alors les yeux vers Harry qui attendait sa réaction avec un air tellement angoissé qu'il en devenait comique.

Agressé par un pancake ! Cette pensée fit basculer Draco qui se mit à rire de plus en plus fort.

Un fou rire ! C'était ça. Draco n'en avait jamais connu. Mon Dieu qu'il avait mal au ventre !

Harry qui l'avait d'abord regardé avec stupéfaction commença à glousser, entrainé par le rire communicatif de Draco. Lorsque l'un des deux réussissait à se calmer, il lui suffisait de regarder l'autre pour repartir de plus belle.

« Que ça fait du bien ! » dit Harry enfin calmé en s'essuyant les yeux.

« C'est la première fois que j'ai un fou rire et je ne réussis pas à décider si j'aime ou pas »

« La première fois ? Tu n'as jamais eu de fou rire auparavant ? Mais c'est fou ! »

« Cela fait partie des nombreuses choses que j'expérimente à ton contact »

« Et bien maintenant tu vas découvrir le plaisir d'un bon petit déjeuner maison ! »

Les œufs n'étaient pas assez cuits, le bacon l'était un peu trop, quant aux pancakes, ils avaient un goût de farine grillée. Mais peu importait, Draco s'était régalé et en avait repris deux fois. Il avait dégusté ce petit déjeuner raté avec bien plus de plaisir que les blinis au caviar qu'il commandait chez Blaise.

Simplement parce que Harry l'avait préparé pour lui.

« C'était délicieux »

« C'est faux mais je suis content que tu ais fais l'effort d'en reprendre. J'ai bien plus de points communs avec ma mère que je ne l'imaginais ! »

« Je t'assure que j'ai adoré »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Absolument. Encore une chose que tu m'as fait découvrir. La cuisson des œufs n'a aucune importance, ce qui est important est l'intention de celui qui les a fait cuire »

« Tu es parfait ! »

« Je sais » dit Draco en examinant ses ongles avec ostentation.

Harry éclata de rire devant tant de forfanterie.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à ranger le capharnaüm qu'est devenu ta cuisine »

« Ça peut attendre. J'ai quelque chose à te raconter. J'ai demandé à Millicent de faire des recherches sur Lord Voldemort et elle a appris des choses aussi intéressantes que curieuses »

« Qui est Millicent ? » demanda Harry suspicieux.

« Ma secrétaire. Je te la présenterai quand tu viendras au bureau. Mais laisse moi te raconter »

Rassuré, Harry se renfonça dans sa chaise et écouta attentivement le récit de Draco. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il le regarda avec une profonde stupéfaction.

« C'est impossible ! Tout le monde sait qu'il descend d'une famille d'aristocrates russes qui ont fui à la révolution et que ses parents sont morts quand il était jeune. Il a été élevé par sa tante qui était une descendante du dernier tsar de Russie… »

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs qu'il a lui-même propagées. Vois-tu, Millicent m'est très précieuse car elle n'a aucune imagination. Elle fait partie de ces gens qui ont une intelligence toute pragmatique. J'ai confiance en ses découvertes, je sais qu'elle a fait des recherches très sérieuses ».

« Et cette histoire de cercle, c'est quoi ? »

« Ce que je vais te raconter doit rester strictement entre toi et moi. D'accord ? »

« D'accord » répondit Harry très intrigué.

« Il y a environ deux siècles, des aristocrates prévoyants avaient compris que la royauté allait perdre en influence et qu'ils devraient concéder des choses à la démocratie. Comme ils voulaient, au moins officieusement, garder le pouvoir, ils ont créé le Cercle. Grâce au réseau souterrain ainsi construit, ils continuèrent malgré l'abolition de certains de leurs privilèges à diriger le pays de façon occulte »

« Attends ! Tu es en train de me dire qu'une bande d'aristos se mêle des affaires de ce pays sans que personne ne le sache ? »

« Seulement celles qui les concernent, eux ou leurs intérêts. Et je ne dirais pas que personne n'est au courant »

« Qui est au courant ? Le pape ? » demanda Harry d'un ton ironique qui déplut fortement à Draco.

« Non mais Albus Dumbledore par exemple. Je sais qu'ils échangent régulièrement des informations » répondit-il sèchement.

« Quel vieux fou ! Je sais parfaitement qu'il me cache des informations mais ça c'est trop ! Il va devoir s'expliquer ! Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas être désagréable, j'ai juste été surpris et je suis stupide de m'en être pris à toi »

« Excuses acceptées. Je suis bien conscient d'être fiancé à un idiot »

Harry sourit à Draco qui le regardait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avec un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Il arrive parfois que ma bouche s'active avant que mon cerveau n'ait totalement fini de réfléchir »

« C'est vrai » dit Draco en lui faisant un demi sourire en signe de pardon.

« Et toi ? Tu fais partie de ce Cercle ? »

« Non. Seul le chef de famille est membre. Par bonheur mon père est vivant, il se porte à merveille et devrait vivre encore très longtemps »

« Mais qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant au fait que lord Vodemort n'appartienne pas à ce fameux Cercle ? »

« Parce que s'il n'appartient pas au Cercle, il n'y a aucune chance pour que lord Voldemort ou quelque soit son nom, soit un aristocrate »

« Mais il siège à la chambre des lords ! »

« Certes. Je ne sais pas par quelle magouille il en est arrivé là. Mais le Cercle dispose des archives les plus complètes existant sur l'aristocratie et s'ils ne l'ont pas cooptés, c'est qu'il n'est pas noble »

« Mais d'où vient-il alors ? »

« C'est ce qu'il nous reste à découvrir et je sais parfaitement par où commencer. Je te propose que ce soir nous allions rendre visite à mon père. Il pourra nous donner les informations connues uniquement du Cercle »

« D'accord. Je vais passer chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires et je te retrouve ici vers dix sept heures. C'est bon pour toi ? »

« Parfait. J'enverrai Gregory récupérer tes affaires »

Harry partit ranger la cuisine pendant que Draco filait se doucher. Il avait beaucoup de dossiers en cours au bureau et devait se dépêcher s'il voulait sortir suffisamment tôt pour être à l'heure.

xxxXXXxxx

Il était quatorze heures lorsqu'Harry introduisit sa clé dans la serrure de la maison qu'il partageait avec sa mère. A cette heure, elle était en cours et il n'avait donc aucune chance de la croiser.

Venant déjà de subir un interrogatoire par Hermione, il n'était pas dut tout prêt à recommencer avec Lily qui était tout aussi redoutable que la jeune fille, bien que dans un autre registre.

Il entra furtivement, enfin aussi furtivement que lui permettaient son plâtre et ses béquilles, puis il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas lu la presse ce matin, sinon tu aurais su que les universités étaient en grève… »

La voix moqueuse de Lily figea Harry sur place.

« Bonjour Maman. Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, quelle chance ! »

« Je m'en doute. Viens donc t'asseoir un petit moment au salon. Je vais faire du thé et on discutera un peu »

« Tu me connais, ce serait avec le plus grand plaisir. J'adore discuter. Mais là, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, je suis juste passé chercher quelques affaires »

Harry fit demi-tour aussi vite que ses béquilles le lui permettaient.

« Harry ! Tu vas immédiatement t'installer dans le salon pour une petite discussion. Et, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, ma phrase ne comporte aucun point d'interrogation à la fin ! »

Harry, qui connaissait parfaitement sa mère, savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter la « petite discussion » dont il connaissait parfaitement le sujet. Le seul moyen d'y échapper aurait été la fuite mais sa cheville était un obstacle à cette merveilleuse solution, déjà employée avec succès dans le passé.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans une situation déjà vécue il y a peu. Une tasse de thé à la main, il se concentrait pour résister aux assauts de sa génitrice.

Lily buvait son thé par petites gorgées et ses yeux verts, qui le regardaient par-dessus le rebord de la tasse, luisaient de ruse.

« Alors Harry qu'as-tu fais depuis ton départ fracassant ? »

« Grâce à ta complicité, j'ai fait un passage à l'hôpital, ou Severus Snape m'a posé ce plâtre qui m'handicape terriblement et sans lequel j'aurais pu éviter cette discussion »

« Severus Snape ? »

« Oui. Figure-toi que ce fou furieux est le parrain de Draco. Je sais que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom mais je ne me rappelle plus où… »

« Severus est le parrain de Draco ? Voilà qui ouvre quelques intéressantes perspectives. Mais parle-moi plutôt de Draco »

Nous y voilà. Et bien tu vas en être pour tes frais, mère indigne.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Tout va bien »

« Tu veux plaisanter j'imagine ! Ne me dis pas que tu envisages un instant de vivre avec cet aristocrate imbuvable qui représente tout ce que tu as toujours exécré et dont la mère est totalement folle ! »

Harry se leva d'un bond du canapé, en renversant sa tasse au passage.

« Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaitre sa mère mais je doute qu'elle soit plus folle que toi ! Quant à Draco, il est loin d'être imbuvable. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus facile à vivre. Il est prévenant, attentionné… absolument parfait ! Et je n'ai aucun besoin de ton consentement pour le fréquenter »

Lily se renfonça dans son fauteuil, laissant apparaitre une satisfaction intense sur son visage.

« Tu es amoureux de lui et moi je suis un génie »

Harry ne voulait pas y croire, il venait encore de se faire avoir. Il ne chercha pas à protester, c'était inutile. Une fois que sa mère était persuadée de quelque chose, rien ni personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Il n'allait surement perdre sa santé mentale à essayer de lui faire comprendre que tout cela était nouveau pour lui. Il n'était sur que d'une chose, il désirait Draco plus que tout au monde, mais de là à dire qu'il en était amoureux, il y avait un gouffre qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir. De toute façon, ce n'était surement pas avec sa mère qu'il avait envie de parler de sa vie amoureuse.

Lily n'avait aucune intention de pousser Harry à aller plus loin. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait et était maintenant totalement rassurée sur l'issue de sa petite farce. Son bout de chou était trop mignon lorsqu'il était contrarié ! Et elle allait en rajouter une couche.

« Je souhaite organiser un diner pour célébrer vos fiançailles avant que cette pimbêche de Narcissa n'ait la même idée »

« Tu n'y penses pas ! » s'écria Harry totalement incrédule. Il ne pouvait quand même pas la laisser empoisonner les parents de Draco !

« Au cas où les risques d'empoisonnement t'auraient effleuré l'esprit, je t'informe que je ferais appel à un traiteur »

Comment faisait-elle pour toujours deviner ce qu'il pensait ?

« Je suis totalement opposé à l'organisation de ce diner ! »

« C'est regrettable, d'autant que les invitations sont déjà parties »

« Quoi ? » hurla Harry en commençant à bloquer sa respiration.

« Respire Harry ! Ça ne sert plus à rien de s'énerver »

Elle m'a juste mis au monde pour avoir quelqu'un à faire souffrir !

« Narcissa va être folle de rage de ne pas y avoir pensé la première ! Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Je dois encore envoyer une invitation à ton père et à Sirius, ainsi qu'à Severus Snape. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'ils ne soient pas là ! » dit Lily qui sortit de la pièce en ricanant.

Elle est complètement folle. Je peux maintenant affirmer que l'abus de champagne est dangereux pour la santé mentale. La consommation importante qu'en faisait sa mère était une explication satisfaisante à sa perte de neurones.

Harry soupira profondément, autant essayer d'arrêter une tornade. Il se dirigea d'un pas las vers sa chambre pour empaqueter les affaires que Gregory passerait prendre plus tard.

xxxXXXxxx

Déjà en temps normal, Harry ne se sentait pas très grand, mais là, face au manoir Malfoy, il se faisait l'effet d'être lilliputien.

Tout était immense et lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall, il se sentit écrasé par la majesté de l'endroit.

Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de Draco qui lui prit la main d'un geste rassurant.

« Bonjour Maitre Draco »

Harry se retourna pour découvrir un drôle de petit bonhomme en livrée qui regardait Draco en souriant.

Maitre ? Non mais c'est quoi ces esclavagistes ?

« Bonjour Dobby. Comment vas-tu ? »

L'affection audible dans la voix de Draco surprit Harry.

« Bien. A part des crises d'arthrite qui me font souffrir lorsque le temps est humide comme aujourd'hui »

« Je voudrais te présenter mon fiancé, Harry Potter » dit Draco en le poussant en avant.

« Alors c'est vrai ! Je suis si heureux. Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy, Maitre Harry » dit le petit homme qui affichait un grand sourire tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Harry était terriblement gêné et ne savait pas comment se comporter.

« Enchanté… heu… Dobby. Harry tout court suffira »

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! Maitre Draco votre père est dans son bureau » répondit Dobby sur un ton de reproche puis il quitta la pièce d'un pas indigné.

Bon. Peut-être allait-il être obligé de devenir lui aussi un affreux esclavagiste. Harry leva ses grands yeux verts perdus vers Draco.

« Dobby m'a pratiquement élevé. Il a changé mes couches et me réconfortait lorsque je faisais un cauchemar. Il était toujours là lorsque je me réveillais en hurlant, à tel point que je pensais qu'il dormait dans ma chambre et que plus d'une fois j'ai essayé de rester éveillé pour le surprendre. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à percer le secret qui lui permet de se déplacer aussi vite et d'anticiper nos attentes. Malgré la profonde affection qui nous lie, il m'a toujours appelé Maitre et je pense qu'il en sera de même pour toi »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est juste comme ça. Il y a des choses dans la vie pour lesquelles aucune explication rationnelle ne fonctionne. Comme l'amour… »

Harry préféra ne pas répondre et suivit Draco qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de son père. Il frappa deux coups sur la porte et entra.

Lord Malfoy était assis à son bureau, plongé dans la lecture d'un épais dossier. Des lunettes cerclées d'or glissaient sur le bout de son nez pointu, identique à celui de son fils. Il leva les yeux vers eux à leur entrée et enleva ses lunettes d'un geste vif dés qu'il aperçut Harry.

« Bonjour Père »

« Bonjour fils. Quel heureux vent t'amène jusqu'ici ? »

« Je te présente Harry Potter, mon fiancé »

Lucius examina le jeune brun avec beaucoup d'attention puis un sourire appréciateur joua sur ses lèvres.

« Mon cher, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Draco vous avait caché » dit Lucius en tendant la main à Harry tout en le créditant d'un sourire enjôleur.

« Heu… Enchanté aussi »

Draco regardait son père d'un œil noir et s'empressa de tirer Harry vers lui. Il connaissait l'intérêt de son ainé pour les jeunes gens de tout sexe depuis qu'il avait atteint la quarantaine. Il avait alors réalisé qu'il n'était pas éternel et en avait tiré la conclusion qu'il devait profiter pleinement des quelques années qui lui restaient à vivre. Or, aujourd'hui, Harry était simplement irrésistible. Il avait fait des efforts vestimentaires et portait un costume qui, bien que de facture simple, lui allait à merveille.

« Ha, je vois que vous avez déjà expérimenté la possessivité des Malfoys lorsque quelque chose leur appartient »

La première réaction d'Harry fut de se mettre en colère. Il n'était pas une chose et n'appartenait à personne. Puis, en observant Lucius, il découvrit son air malicieux et comprit qu'il s'agissait de propos délibérés visant à le tester.

« Lord Malfoy, je peux vous assurer que la possessivité des Malfoys n'a rien à envier à celle des Potters »

Lucius parut surpris puis regarda son fils avec approbation.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Lucius »

Draco couvait Harry du regard, son démon tentateur venait de conquérir son père en quelques mots.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. « Seulement si vous m'appelez Harry »

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Dobby m'a juste informé que tu avais téléphoné et que tu souhaitais me voir »

« Nous souhaiterions avoir de plus amples informations sur Lord Voldemort. Et, surtout savoir pourquoi il n'appartient pas au Cercle »

Lucius soupira. « Je me doutais bien que voir ma magnifique personne ne pouvait suffire à votre venue »

Allez savoir pourquoi Harry trouva à cet instant une ressemblance frappante entre Draco et son père.

« Je me doutais que fréquenter Harry Potter t'amènerait à me poser ce genre de question. J'ai donc demandé à Nott de rechercher le dossier qu'il avait constitué à l'époque car je n'ai pas tous les détails en mémoire. En dehors bien sur de la conclusion à laquelle nous étions arrivé que Lord Voldemort n'avait aucune ascendance aristocratique, que ce soit en Russie ou ailleurs »

« Théodore Nott ? » demanda Harry avec innocence.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il fut né à l'époque. Je parle bien évidemment de son père »

Draco donna une tape sur la tête d'Harry pour lui faire comprendre que sa bouche avait une fois de plus fonctionné avant son cerveau. La chose n'ayant pas échappée à Harry, il lui tira la langue.

Lucius reprit amusé par la complicité entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« En fait, il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus dans le dossier. Une fois qu'il fut évident que la famille Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, nous n'avons guère cherché plus loin. Ses motivations à s'inventer un personnage nous intéressaient peu et tant qu'il ne s'attaquait pas à nos intérêts, il n'y avait aucune raison de perdre du temps »

« Et quand tous ces pauvres gens ont perdu leur logement ? Ça ne vous intéressait pas non plus ? » explosa Harry choqué par tant de désinvolture.

Lucius se renfonça dans son fauteuil et plissa les yeux.

« Dites-moi, Harry, qu'auriez-vous fait si, avant de connaitre Draco, vous aviez appris que Lord Malfoy avait été ruiné par Voldemort ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il eut, juste un instant, la tentation de mentir puis y renonça. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Sans doute rien. J'aurais pensé que c'était un juste retour des choses » répondit-il en faisant un petit sourire d'excuse à Draco.

« Merci de votre franchise » dit Lucius à qui l'hésitation d'Harry n'avait pas échappé. « Vous comprenez donc pourquoi nous prenons soin de nous-mêmes ? »

« Vu sous cet angle, cela parait en effet justifié »

« La seule chose d'un quelconque intérêt est qu'avant de faire sa première apparition en tant que Lord Voldemort, il a fait un séjour prolongé dans la clinique du professeur Lockhart »

« Incroyable ! Cela voudrait dire qu'en même temps que son identité, il a changé de physique ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Attendez une minute, je suis largué moi ! » s'exclama à son tour Harry qui se reprit en rougissant, « heu… je veux dire que je vous serais reconnaissant de m'apporter quelques éclaircissements »

« Mais certainement Mon Cher » répondit Lucius qui s'amusait terriblement de la spontanéité d'Harry. « Lockart est un vieux beau, parfaitement incompétent dans bien des domaines, mais qui a eu l'intelligence d'ouvrir une clinique privée de luxe en s'entourant des meilleurs chirurgiens plastiques du pays. De nombreuses personnes laissent une fortune chez lui pour refaire une partie de leur anatomie en étant assurées de sa discrétion »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il a eu recours à la chirurgie esthétique ? »

« Et pas qu'un peu ! SI j'en crois ce dossier, il y est resté six mois » dit Draco en consultant le dossier que son père venait de lui remettre.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry abasourdi.

« C'est ce que nous allons devoir découvrir » répondit Draco.

« Avec l'aide du Cercle » ajouta Lucius. « Puisqu'il est l'ennemi de l'un des nôtres, il est l'ennemi de tous »

« Hein ? » fit Harry en montrant une pertinence et une intelligence qui arrachèrent un sourire à Lucius.

« A partir du moment où vous êtes devenus le fiancé de Draco, vous bénéficiez légitimement de la protection du cercle. Même si cela ne dure pas éternellement » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était au courant de leur petite supercherie et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il s'inquiétait pour le garçon qui commençait à prendre un étonnant teint bleu. « Assez parlé de choses sérieuses et ennuyeuses. Du champagne s'impose pour célébrer votre entrée dans la famille Malfoy »

A peine sa phrase terminée, Dobby entra dans la pièce en poussant un chariot sur lequel était posé un seau à champagne et des coupes.

Harry regarda Draco avec stupéfaction et ce dernier haussa les épaules comme pour lui signifier qu'il le lui avait bien dit.

« Du Dom Pérignon ? Excellent choix, Dobby. Merci je vais l'ouvrir moi-même »

Dobby s'inclina puis sortit de la pièce de sa démarche si particulière.

Les trois hommes savouraient leur champagne en conversant agréablement lorsqu'un cri déchirant retentit.

« Luuuuuuuuuuucius ! »

Narcissa entra en trombe dans la pièce en tenant dans les mains un papier qu'elle essayait d'enflammer par la seule force de son regard.

« Cette sorcière castratrice ose m'inviter à une réception en l'honneur de nos enfants… de… de… mon fils ! »

Le silence figé qui suivit ses paroles lui fit lever les yeux, elle les écarquilla en découvrant les trois hommes qui la fixaient. Lucius fut le premier à se reprendre.

« Quelle agitation ma chère. Laisse-moi te présenter Harry Potter, le fiancé de ton fils » dit-il avec une jubilation à peine cachée.

« Lady Malfoy, permettez-moi de vous dire à quel point je suis heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer. Draco m'avait vanté votre beauté qui n'a d'égale que votre élégance, mais je vois qu'il était bien en dessous de la vérité » dit Harry en s'approchant pour lui faire un baisemain.

Le filou, pensa Draco, il imite mon comportement avec sa mère. Et en plus ça marche !

« Monsieur Potter… »

« Harry »

« Harry, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer et de découvrir à quel point vous êtes différent de votre mère » dit Narcissa en minaudant.

« Je vous prie d'excuser l'impolitesse de ma mère qui est due à une grande maladresse plutôt qu'à de la malveillance, soyez en sure »

« Ce garçon est absolument charmant, Draco, même si je ne crois pas un mot de son discours. Qui est invité à cette… réception en dehors de nous ? »

« Mon père, James Potter, mon parrain, Sirius Black, ainsi que Severus Snape »

Lucius s'étrangla en avalant une gorgée de champagne et se mit à tousser avec fort peu d'élégance.

« Et bien Mon Cher, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Absolument rien. Tout va bien. J'ai juste hâte d'assister à cette réunion qui s'annonce du tonnerre » répondit Lucius en jubilant pour une raison connue de lui seul.

« Père, Mère, nous allons vous laisser… »

« Vous ne restez pas diner ? » demanda Narcissa

« Non merci, lady Malfoy… »

« Narcissa »

« Narcissa. Nous avons d'autres projets » répondit Harry.

Draco s'empressa d'aider Harry à ramasser ses béquilles et à remettre son manteau, puis il lui prit le bras pour l'aider à quitter la pièce.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Narcissa se servit une coupe de champagne et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Il est follement amoureux d'Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec résignation.

« Je crois que cela ne fait aucun doute »

Et si tu savais, ma pauvre amie, qu'il est tombé amoureux au moment même où tu lui as montré cette photo, tu t'en voudrais certainement à mort d'être tombée dans le piège de Lily Potter. J'espère bien être celui qui te l'annoncera !

Lucius dégusta son champagne auquel il trouva un goût vraiment exceptionnel.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

**Le bonus de Tania**

Lord Malfoy était assis à son bureau, plongé dans la lecture d'un épais dossier. Des lunettes cerclées d'or glissaient sur le bout de son nez pointu, identique à celui de son fils. (miam miam ! sexy Lucius !) Il leva les yeux vers eux à leur entrée et enleva ses lunettes d'un geste vif dés qu'il aperçut Harry. (mode Casanova on)

Lucius examina le jeune brun avec beaucoup d'attention puis un sourire appréciateur joua sur ses lèvres. (bingo ! le voilà sous le charme de Harry !)

« Ha, je vois que vous avez déjà expérimenté la possessivité des Malfoys lorsque quelque chose leur appartient » (comment il lâche ca lui ^^ même pas peur !)

Lucius soupira. « Je me doutais bien que voir ma magnifique personne ne pouvait suffire à votre venue » (et pourtant ! *bave bave*)

« Avec l'aide du Cercle » ajouta Lucius. « Puisqu'il est l'ennemi de l'un des nôtres, il est l'ennemi de tous » (j'aime bien ce genre de devise^^)

« Quelle agitation ma chère. Laisse-moi te présenter Harry Potter, le fiancé de ton fils » dit-il avec une jubilation à peine cachée. (héhé ! il s'amuse comme un petit fou !)

« Quelle agitation ma chère. Laisse-moi te présenter Harry Potter, le fiancé de ton fils » dit-il avec une jubilation à peine cachée. (héhé ! il s'amuse comme un petit fou !)

Chut mais je crois que Tania est sur le point de faire des infidélités à Severus !

**A bientôt pour la suite…**


	7. Le prince des glaces?

10

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta** : Tania comme toujours !

**Merci à** : **Kisis** (Mais de rien. Bonne dégustation!), **Lily** (Bien contente que tu ais dépassé le résumé !), **Inconnue 97** (et voilà la suite)

xxxXXXxxx

**Chapitre 7 – Le prince des glaces ?**

Le lendemain soir, Harry et Draco se rendirent pour diner au restaurant de Blaise qui était, avec Théo, le plus proche ami du blond.

Ils avaient décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups en invitant Neville à se joindre à eux. Ils avaient en effet demandé au jeune inspecteur de trouver si la police avait quelque chose sur le passage de lord Voldemort à la clinique du professeur Lockhart, et surtout, si des plaintes quelconques auraient pu leur permettre d'obtenir un mandat afin de se faire remettre les dossiers confidentiels de la clinique.

« Le serpent d'or ? Quel nom bizarre pour un restaurant ! » dit Harry en arrivant devant l'établissement.

« Je sais. Blaise a parfois ce genre d'illuminations farfelues. Tout le monde lui a dit que ça n'avait aucun sens mais il s'est obstiné » répondit Draco en faisant un geste dégouté vers l'enseigne.

Ils furent abordés par un serveur dés leur entrée dans le restaurant,.

« Messieurs Potter et Malfoy ? Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous prie. Monsieur Zabini est retenu par un problème en cuisine mais il m'a demandé de vous conduire au salon du Lion »

« Une autre bizarrerie de Blaise, chacun de ses salons particuliers porte le nom d'un animal. En plus du Lion, il y a le Serpent, le Blaireau et l'Aigle. Je ne sais vraiment pas où il va chercher des idées pareilles ! » chuchota Draco à l'oreille d'Harry.

« C'est sur que manger chez les blaireaux, c'est vraiment bizarre ! » répondit Harry en pouffant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'approbation.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon particulier, Harry laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif qui amusa beaucoup Draco.

« Merci » dit-il en se tournant vers le serveur. « Nous attendons un autre invité, pouvez-vous conduire Monsieur Londubat ici dés qu'il arrive ? »

Une fois le serveur repartit, Draco se tourna vers Harry.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu l'endroit ? »

« C'est merveilleux. Gino en serait vert de rage. Quand tu penses que chez lui les clients se servent parfois eux-mêmes parce que les serveuses, Lavande et Padma, sont trop occupées à draguer ! »

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il m'a invité à vie. Il veut me voir faire le service ! »

« Ton obstination légendaire te permettra de déjouer les plans machiavéliques de Chang »

« Tu parles bien de service, là ? » demanda Draco avec malice.

« Oui. Je parle du service que tu refuses de me rendre lorsque nous sommes tous les deux seuls dans un lit » dit Harry en boudant et en faisant à Draco son regard qu'il savait irrésistible.

Ou peut-être pas…

« Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois. Pas de première fois entre nous tant que tu portes ce plâtre »

« Mais regarde… » dit Harry en posant ses béquilles et en levant sa jambe plâtrée, « il ne me gêne pas du tout ! »

En voulant pivoter pour bien démontrer à quel point il ne ressentait aucune gêne, il accrocha le bout de la table, fut déséquilibré, et ne dut qu'aux réflexes prompts de Draco de ne pas chuter lourdement au sol.

Une fois bien en sécurité dans ses bras, Harry poussa un soupir face à sa démonstration ratée et tendit les lèvres pour recevoir un baiser de consolation. Ce que Draco lui accorda volontiers et bien sur, le baiser se transforma en une lutte passionnée et sensuelle.

« Dois-je te rappeler que je tiens un établissement convenable, Draco. La prime que je vais devoir verser à mon serveur traumatisé sera bien évidemment portée sur ta note ! »

« Blaise, mon ami, toujours un sens aigu des affaires à ce que je vois » dit Draco en se séparant à regret d'Harry.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez recommencé à vous embrasser dans un endroit public ! »

« Je ne dirais pas que ton palier soit un endroit public, Neville » dit Harry en riant.

« Parce qu'en plus, vous êtes des exhibitionnistes » dit Blaise en roulant des yeux.

« D'accord, on est pris. Passe-moi les menottes Neville » dit Harry en tendant ses mains devant lui.

« Certainement pas. Tel que je te connais tu serais capable de t'en servir pour des jeux pervers ! »

Harry papillonna des yeux et regarda Draco en se léchant les lèvres, « comme cette idée est intéressante ! Qu'en penses-tu, Draco ? »

« J'en pense que nous parlerons de cette lumineuse idée en privé dans notre chambre. Blaise, je te présente Harry, mon fiancé et Neville, un ami, qui est policier comme tu dois t'en douter »

« Voilà donc l'homme exceptionnel qui a réussi à faire fondre le cœur du Prince des glaces ! » s'exclama Blaise en tendant la main.

« Le Prince des glaces ? » demanda Harry en serrant la main tendue.

« C'est ainsi que l'avaient surnommé les filles qui soupiraient en vain après lui »

« Et pour cause » dit Draco pince sans rire.

Blaise se tourna vers Neville pour lui serrer la main à son tour.

« Je suis enchanté de connaitre un policier » dit-il dans un ronronnement séducteur.

« Enchanté aussi » murmura Neville en rougissant.

Harry était très étonné, il n'avait plus vu Neville rougir depuis la fin du collège.

Avec Ron et Hermione, ils avaient rencontré Neville à leur entrée en sixième. Le garçon un peu rondouillard était d'une timidité maladive et ne parlait à personne. Quand un professeur l'interrogeait, l'émotion le faisait bégayer et il devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure. Evidemment les autres enfants se moquaient de lui, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer ses troubles.

Petit à petit, le trio d'inséparables avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa coquille et ils avaient découvert un garçon d'une gentillesse rare et d'une fidélité sans faille en amitié. Neville intégra rapidement leur groupe qui passa de trois à quatre.

« Comme les trois mousquetaires ! » avait dit Ron enthousiasmé par sa découverte récente du livre d'Alexandre Dumas. « Notre devise sera un pour tous et tous pour un »

« Tu oublies que je suis une fille et qu'il n'y a pas de fille chez les mousquetaires » objecta Hermione toujours raisonnable.

Ils avaient longuement débattu le sujet mais comme Ron ne démordait pas de son idée qu'il jugeait excellente, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord, que puisque l'histoire datait de 1844, une actualisation s'imposait et que, dans cet esprit, une fille parmi les mousquetaires ne posait aucun problème. Il y en avait bien dans la police !

C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de réécrire l'histoire et commencèrent leur carrière précoce de redresseurs de torts.

Harry devait admettre que Blaise, dans un style diamétralement opposé à Draco, était superbe. Il bénéficiait d'un métissage fort avantageux. Ses yeux marron clair, presque dorés, ressortaient à merveille sur sa peau couleur de pain d'épices.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas être l'explication. Neville était hétérosexuel, comme le prouvait ses nombreuses liaisons, toutes avec des filles. A moins que la théorie d'Hermione ne soit exacte !

Harry sortit de ses pensées pour découvrir que les trois autres le dévisageaient comme s'il était fou. Putain de visage expressif !

« J'étais en train de penser à la théorie d'Hermione sur la sexualité » dit-il rapidement sans réfléchir.

« Si… si… on… on… passait… à… à… table ? »

Mon Dieu ! C'est ça ! Il se remet même à bégayer !

« Excellente idée » répondit Draco qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais avait compris que la bouche d'Harry avait encore fonctionné avant son cerveau et que la fameuse théorie d'Hermione était embarrassante pour Neville.

Il en eut confirmation lorsqu'Harry leva des yeux reconnaissants vers lui.

L'ambiance du diner, plutôt tendue au début, se décontracta rapidement, sous l'effet conjugué de l'excellent vin et des plaisanteries de Blaise.

« J'ai l'estomac qui va éclater ! Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon » déclara Harry en reposant sa fourchette à dessert.

« C'était excellent » confirma Neville.

Blaise pour une raison mystérieuse aux yeux de Draco sembla plus sensible au compliment de Neville qu'à celui d'Harry. Il plissa les yeux avec suspicion en essayant de deviner les intentions de son ami. Blaise était un coureur de pantalon notoire et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse jouer avec Neville. Son intuition, toujours infaillible, fut confirmée lorsque Blaise évita délibérément son regard. Il se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois que le serveur fut sorti après avoir apporté le café et le cognac, Draco entreprit de résumer la situation à Blaise.

« Donc, nous partons en guerre contre Lord Voldemort » dit Blaise en se frottant les mains. « Enfin un peu d'action ! »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Blaise » l'avertit Harry. « Voldemort est dangereux et on ne compte plus le nombre de personnes qu'il a éliminées sans que l'on puisse rien prouver contre lui. Il est dangereux, mais pire que ça, il est terriblement rusé !

« Mais n'ai-je pas un policier émérite pour me protéger ? » demanda Blaise qui n'aimait décidément pas être sérieux.

« Si » répondit Neville avec une solennité qui stoppa efficacement les plaisanteries de Blaise. Il se perdit un instant dans les yeux si francs du jeune homme et sentit quelque chose d'inconnu remuer en lui. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de mieux le connaitre.

« Qu'as-tu découvert Neville ? » demanda Harry en coupant sans aucune délicatesse ce moment de communion. Neville redescendit donc de son nuage pour reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Absolument rien. Ni sur le séjour de Voldemort dans cette clinique, ni sur des plaintes éventuelles qui auraient pu être déposées contre l'établissement »

« Aucun prétexte pour que tu obtiennes un mandat, alors ? » demanda Harry déçu.

« J'ai peur qu'il faille recourir à des moyens moins légaux pour obtenir des informations sur ce qu'a fait Voldemort dans cette clinique. On pourrait peut-être essayer de pirater l'ordinateur de Lockhart… » répondit Neville en réfléchissant.

« Beaucoup trop long. J'imagine qu'ils ont des sécurités performantes et il nous faudrait beaucoup trop de temps pour en venir à bout »

« Mais tu es policier ! Et tu parles de pirater un ordinateur ? » demanda Blaise surpris.

« Oui. J'ai appris dés mon plus jeune âge que, parfois, les moyens de la police sont trop limités pour intervenir. Certaines personnes nécessitent d'autres traitements, plus radicaux »

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Neville et Blaise se promit de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Neville pendant sa jeunesse. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, il s'employa plutôt à détendre l'atmosphère.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous introduire dans la clinique sous un prétexte fallacieux. Je suis sur que Lockhart ne pourrait pas résister au prestige d'un Malfoy fréquentant son établissement. Tiens, Draco tu pourrais prétexter que tu veux te faire refaire le nez… »

Blaise ne comprit pas l'expression horrifiée de Neville et d'Harry à ces mots, pas plus qu'il ne comprit l'explosion de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez, Zabini ? Toi aussi tu le trouves trop pointu ? Est-ce un roc, un pic, un cap ? Une péninsule peut-être ?1 Mon nez est absolument parfait, Zabini et je n'ai aucun besoin de le faire refaire ! »

« Mais c'était une boutade… Ton nez est effectivement parfait… Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? »

L'air totalement perdu de Blaise fit l'effet d'un déclencheur sur Harry et Neville qui ne réussirent pas à se contenir plus longtemps et éclatèrent de rire.

Blaise regardait sans comprendre les deux jeunes hommes qui riaient comme des bossus et Draco, vexé, qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et boudait ostensiblement. En plus, il l'avait appelé Zabini, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Blaise avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne comprenait pas comment, ce qui n'était qu'une plaisanterie, avait pu déclencher de telles réactions.

Harry réussit enfin à se calmer laissant juste échapper quelques gloussements sous le regard furieux de Draco.

« Excuse-moi, Draco. Tu sais très bien que ton nez est parfait. C'est la tête de Blaise qui m'a fait rire ! »

« Ton copain Ron n'est pas du même avis que toi ! » répondit Draco en levant le nez en l'air, ce qui faillit faire repartir Harry. Fort heureusement pour la susceptibilité du blond, il parvint à se contenir.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi. Ron appelle tous les aristocrates des nez pointus. C'est une de ses théories fumeuses »

« Ron ? Les nez pointus ? » demanda Blaise d'un ton égaré.

Neville eut pitié de lui et lui expliqua toute l'affaire pendant qu'Harry déposait un baiser sur le nez de Draco qui lui fit un demi-sourire en signe de pardon.

« Tu sais Draco, même s'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, l'idée de Blaise est géniale et nous devrions la creuser » dit Neville d'un ton songeur.

« Evidemment que mes idées sont toujours géniales » renchérit Blaise, fier comme Artaban en ignorant royalement le regard noir de Draco. « Peux-tu toutefois m'expliquer pourquoi ? »

Neville réfléchit quelques instants pour formuler son idée d'une manière qui ne froisserait pas la susceptibilité à fleur de peau de Draco.

« Les Malfoys sont une des plus grandes familles du pays. Ils ont l'arbre généalogique le plus ancien qui soit, ainsi que pléthore de titres de noblesse.

Jusque là, Draco ne pouvait qu'approuver.

« Imaginez l'avidité de Lockhart à compter une famille si prestigieuse parmi sa clientèle. Il serait prêt à accéder à tous leurs désirs »

Effectivement, c'était l'effet habituel que produisait le nom des Malfoys.

« Le fils unique, héritier du titre, pourrait se rendre dans cette clinique, pour se renseigner sur une éventuelle opération de chirurgie esthétique. N'importe quel prétexte conviendra. Il viendrait avec son fiancé, le pauvre ayant eu un accident serait cloué sur un fauteuil roulant »

Draco ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pourrait justifier qu'il se renseigne sur une opération de chirurgie esthétique. Mais bon, comme l'avait dit Neville, il fallait juste trouver un prétexte.

« Draco pourrait jouer le rôle d'un jeune noble suffisant et évaporé, uniquement préoccupé par son physique, ce que Lockhart ne pourra que trouver sympathique. Il lui ferait ouvrir son ordinateur, sous un prétexte qui reste à trouver, puis exigera une visite complète des locaux pour en vérifier l'hygiène. Bien sur, son pauvre fiancé handicapé attendra dans le bureau. Harry profiterait du temps que durerait la visite pour copier les fichiers qui nous intéressent. Mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit réalisable… Il faut peaufiner ce plan et réfléchir aux imprévus. En tout cas ce plan reposerait uniquement sur les talents d'acteur de Draco »

« Ce plan est excellent, Neville. Je suis tout à fait capable de jouer ce rôle. Par contre, pour être crédible, il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un de qui je puisse me réclamer. Il serait tout à fait invraisemblable que je débarque chez Lockhart sans recommandation. Le problème étant que je ne connais personne qui évolue dans le cercle de cet homme » trancha Draco en souriant, parfaitement satisfait du rôle central que lui donnait Neville dans ce complot.

« Théo ! » intervint alors Blaise

« Quoi Théo ? » demanda Draco

« Il connait Lockhart. Je crois qu'il l'a rencontré lors d'un de ses défilés, je me rappelle qu'il l'a qualifié de paon sans profondeur »

« C'est parfait alors. Il n'y a plus aucun obstacle à la réalisation de ton plan brillant, Neville »

Blaise trouva parfaitement injuste de ne pas être mentionné par Draco. Tout cela était quand même parti de son idée ! Il jugea toutefois plus prudent de ne pas le mentionner.

« Draco, je voudrais être certain que tu mesures bien les dangers de cette opération. Quelque chose pourrait mal tourner » intervint Harry.

« Tu crois que j'ai peur ou que je suis incapable de jouer un rôle ? »

« Pas du tout ! Je suis même certain que tu seras parfait mais je veux être sur que tu es bien conscient des dangers. Un plan se déroule rarement sans accroc »

« Pas les miens » dit Draco sur un ton qui concluait définitivement le débat.

xxxXXXxxx

De retour chez eux, Harry et Draco s'installèrent au salon pour prendre un café.

« Quelle est la fameuse théorie d'Hermione sur la sexualité qui aurait été aussi embarrassante à entendre pour Neville » demanda Draco avec curiosité.

« Et bien, jusqu'à ce que je sois témoin des réactions de Neville face à Blaise, j'étais persuadé qu'il était purement hétérosexuel. J'ai alors repensé à ce qu'Hermione a toujours affirmé. Pour elle, la plupart des humains sont bisexuels et beaucoup restreignent leurs désirs, uniquement à cause de la religion qui nous imprègne dés notre plus jeune âge. Théorie à laquelle ma mère adhère pleinement d'ailleurs. Je ne souhaite à aucun contradicteur de se retrouver entre ces deux là lorsqu'elles abordent ce sujet. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne supporte la contradiction »

« J'ai remarqué la drague peu subtile de Blaise. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais lui parler »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry sincèrement surpris.

« Blaise est très volage. Il papillonne d'un homme à l'autre sans aucune considération pour leurs sentiments. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il blesse Neville »

« C'est très noble de ta part mais je crois que tu sous estimes Neville. C'est plutôt pour Blaise que tu devrais t'inquiéter » dit Harry en riant.

« Comment cela ? » demanda Draco en levant un sourcil étonné.

« Neville est comme une drogue douce. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet qu'il produit avant d'en devenir totalement dépendant.

Draco restait dubitatif.

« Je ne te dis pas le nombre de cœurs brisés qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Le pire de l'histoire est qu'aucune d'entre elles ne lui en veut et ils restent toujours bons amis. Crois-moi, si Neville a décidé de rester avec Blaise lorsque nous sommes partis, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et le mieux est de les laisser se débrouiller »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux mais Harry sentait que Draco n'osait pas lui demander quelque chose.

« Que veux-tu savoir, Draco ? »

« J'ai eu l'impression que Neville avait un compte personnel à régler avec lord Voldemort… »

« Tu as raison. Ses parents étaient commerçants et ils ont été rackettés par un sbire de Voldemort. Le passage à tabac à été tellement violent qu'ils sont tombés dans un coma profond. Neville avait deux ans à l'époque et quatre lorsque la décision a été prise de les laisser mourir. Malgré l'obstination de sa grand-mère qui l'a élevé, la police n'a jamais rien pu prouver contre Voldemort. Même si Neville n'en parle jamais, je sais qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance facile. Sa grand-mère est une personne extrêmement autoritaire. C'est pour cela qu'il est devenu policier, coincer Voldemort est devenu son obsession. Mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas un travail qui lui convient et j'espère qu'il démissionnera lorsque nous aurons enfin réglé son compte à ce monstre »

Draco était très ému par les confidences d'Harry. C'était une belle preuve de confiance.

« Je te promets que nous allons l'empêcher de nuire à qui que ce soit d'autre, Harry. Ensemble, nous sommes invincibles »

A Suivre.

1 Référence à la célèbre tirade de Cyrano de Bergerac.

xxxXXXxxx

**Le bonus de Tania**

« Mais regarde… » Dit Harry en posant ses béquilles et en levant sa jambe plâtrée, « il ne me gêne pas du tout ! » (J'avoue que ce n'est pas un plâtre qui empêche … le sport de chambre ^^)

En voulant pivoter pour bien démontrer à quel point il ne ressentait aucune gêne, il accrocha le bout de la table (boulet !) , fut déséquilibré, et ne dut qu'aux réflexes prompts de Draco de ne pas chuter lourdement au sol. (Pour la démo, il repassera ! -_- )

« Parce qu'en plus, vous êtes des exhibitionnistes » dit Blaise en roulant des yeux. (naaannn ! ….remarque, c'est bon a savoir ca ! je vais aller racheter des cameras et micros, ou cas ou !)

« Certainement pas. Tel que je te connais tu serais capable de t'en servir pour des jeux pervers ! » (zut ! on est démasqués !)

C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de réécrire l'histoire et commencèrent leur carrière précoce de redresseurs de torts. (Oserais-je un « les 4 fantastiques ! » ? ^^)

Harry devait admettre que Blaise, dans un style diamétralement opposé à Draco, était superbe. Il bénéficiait d'un métissage fort avantageux. Ses yeux marron clair, presque dorés, ressortaient à merveille sur sa peau couleur de pain d'épices. (cette description incite le lecteur à… manger du chocolat ou de sauter sur Blaise pour le croquer^^)

« Mais n'ai-je pas un policier émérite pour me protéger ? » demanda Blaise qui n'aimait décidément pas être sérieux. (y a des personnes comme ca qui bien que sérieuse intérieurement ne peuvent pas l'être à l'extérieur ^^ cela dit, ca lui fait un prétexte pour être proche de Neville^^)

« Si » répondit Neville avec une solennité qui stoppa efficacement les plaisanteries de Blaise. (c'est trop touchant ! on peut compter sur Neville et ca peut montre a Blaise que Neville est sérieux et fiable !)

« Pourquoi ne pas vous introduire dans la clinique sous un prétexte fallacieux. Je suis sur que Lockhart ne pourrait pas résister au prestige d'un Malfoy fréquentant son établissement. Tiens, Draco tu pourrais prétexter que tu veux te faire refaire le nez… » (… l'idée est bonne, mais, … pourquoi son nez ?!)

Blaise ne comprit pas l'expression horrifiée de Neville et d'Harry à ces mots, pas plus qu'il ne comprit l'explosion de Draco. (bah oui eux savent que Ron a osé se moquer de son nez parfait et que ca complètement irrité Draco plus la rendu parano sur son nez ! donc son nez est devenu un sujet tabou ^^ pauvre Blaise !)

Blaise regardait sans comprendre les deux jeunes hommes qui riaient comme des bossus et Draco, vexé, qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et boudait ostensiblement. (ne pas crier « trop mignon ! », ne pas crier « trop mignon ! » ne pas… haaaaa ! Draco il est trop mignon !)

« Et bien, jusqu'à ce que je sois témoin des réactions de Neville face à Blaise, j'étais persuadé qu'il était purement hétérosexuel. J'ai alors repensé à ce qu'Hermione a toujours affirmé. (elle est la maitresse du savoir absolu, ne jamais douter d'elle quand elle affirme une chose !) Pour elle, la plupart des humains sont bisexuels et beaucoup restreignent leurs désirs, uniquement à cause de la religion qui nous imprègne dés notre plus jeune âge. (je suis au combien d'accord la dessus !) Théorie à laquelle ma mère adhère pleinement d'ailleurs. (pas étonnant, elles sont géniales !) Je ne souhaite à aucun contradicteur de se retrouver entre ces deux là lorsqu'elles abordent ce sujet. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne supporte la contradiction » (et elles sont divinement dangereuses a ce moment là^^)

xxxXXXxxx

A bientôt pour la suite…


	8. Ton nez?

10

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta** : Tania comme toujours !

**Merci à** : **Kisis** (Contente que tu aimes toujours), **elaelle** (merci beaucoup et non, Remus n'apparait pas dans cette histoire)

Je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt car je pars quelques jours, je vous dis donc à mardi pour les réponses à vos nombreuses reviews (rêver est une des seules choses qui reste gratuite !)… Bonne lecture

xxxXXXxxx

**Chapitre 8 – Ton nez ?**

Draco était debout devant son miroir depuis environ une demi-heure. Il examinait son visage sous toutes les coutures avec une attention encore jamais atteinte, et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il passait du temps devant son miroir.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, et c'était loin d'être facile, son nez était bien le seul prétexte valable à une intervention chirurgicale.

Il se mit de profil et leva la tête pour pouvoir regarder le résultat. Mais il n'y avait aucun changement, son nez était effectivement légèrement trop pointu.

Il soupira puis se dirigea vers le salon où Harry était en train d'éplucher le dossier que Lucius leur avait remis.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à coté d'Harry qui avait étalé des papiers un peu partout.

« Ce sera mon nez finalement »

« Ton nez ? »

« Le prétexte pour entrer dans la clinique. Ce sera mon nez »

Sa voix contenait tant de désolation qu'Harry se sentit coupable.

« Je t'ai déjà dit et répété que ton nez était parfait. Tu ne vas quand même pas en faire un complexe ! »

« Je sais que mon nez est parfait. Mais c'est la seule chose qui pourra faire l'affaire car le reste de mon visage est plus que parfait. Et crois-moi, j'ai bien cherché »

« Dommage qu'il soit impossible de demander une injection de modestie ! » dit alors Harry en riant.

« Ne parlons plus de ce détail ennuyeux. Mon ami Théo passe à midi pour déjeuner et parler de notre histoire »

« A midi ? » mais il est onze heures passées ! Nous n'avons pas fait les courses et encore moins prévus de quoi déjeuner ! » s'affola Harry en commençant à se lever.

« Calme-toi. J'ai aussi invité Gino et il apporte les pizzas » dit Draco avec un sourire diabolique.

« Parce que tu aimes les pizzas toi maintenant ? »

« Non. Mais j'avais trop envie de voir une confrontation Chang/Théo. Je te parie qu'il ne tient que dix minutes avant de me supplier pour de l'aspirine ! »

« Tu es le diable ! » dit Harry en riant.

La sonnette de l'entrée les interrompit et Draco se leva en souriant. Il adorait faire rire Harry, même s'il était parfois frustrant de ne pas comprendre en quoi il était drôle.

« Bonjour Draco. Tu es malade ? »

« Bonjour Théo. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu souris »

Sans attendre la réponse de Draco qui d'ailleurs n'en avait pas, il se rendit au salon où Harry l'attendait.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé ici »

Harry ne sachant pas comment prendre cette affirmation décida d'en faire abstraction et s'avança la main tendue.

« Bonjour, je suis Harry, le fiancé de Draco »

« C'est une évidence si j'en crois la description de Blaise »

« Mais je ne l'ai rencontré qu'hier soir ! »

Théo haussa les épaules et Draco répondit à sa place.

« Blaise est une vraie commère et il n'a pas pu résister au plaisir d'appeler Théo pour lui raconter en détail notre diner d'hier soir »

« Tu es bénéfique à Draco, Harry. J'aime la nouvelle atmosphère de cet appartement »

« Heu… merci ? »

« Je pense que c'est effectivement un compliment » dit Draco en souriant à Harry qui le regardait d'un air perdu. « Théo a toujours été sensible aux atmosphères et il est le seul à ne jamais avoir été en admiration devant la décoration, pourtant parfaite, de mon appartement. J'imagine qu'il a un goût pour le désordre »

« Pour l'harmonie » le corrigea Théo avant de se diriger vers le seul fauteuil épargné par les papiers éparpillés partout par Harry.

« Tu ne souris jamais ? » demanda Harry vraiment très intrigué par ce jeune homme au comportement maussade

« Rarement »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne vois rien dans la vie qui me donne envie de sourire »

Harry était profondément choqué par cette réponse. Pour lui, la vie était pleine de choses qui permettaient de s'émerveiller. Même dans les pires tragédies, il y avait toujours un petit détail qui permettait de trouver la vie belle.

« De plus, cela donne des rides »

Harry resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas comment interpréter cette réplique. Draco ne l'aidait pas du tout en se contentant d'afficher un petit rictus ironique.

Théodore Nott était vraiment un personnage très étrange. Une énigme. Son visage n'exprimait rien, pas un muscle ne bougeait. Il était très difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Harry fut ravi d'entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonner à nouveau. Il commençait à comprendre les motivations de Draco et lui aussi avait envie de voir l'effet de la tornade Chang sur cet iceberg.

« Voilà notre repas » dit Draco avec un air réjoui qui attira sur lui le regard sans expression de Théo.

Les voix parvenaient parfaitement aux deux jeunes hommes restés dans le coin salon. Harry observait avec intensité le visage de Théo, à l'affut de la moindre expression.

« Bonjour Draco. J'ai apporté ma nouvelle création, la pizza des quatre continents. Vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez »

« Je t'en prie, entres »

« Neville m'a dit que Théodore Nott allait vous aider à approcher Lockhart ? »

« Au moins pour leur rapidité à propager des commérages, ils font un couple très assorti ! »

« Pas que pour ça si tu veux mon avis »

« Comment… »

« Ils sont passés ce matin prendre leur petit déjeuner au resto et je leur ai trouvé un air très épanoui » le coupa Gino qui revint immédiatement à sa principale préoccupation. « J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse de m'inviter pour que je le rencontre enfin ? »

« Je n'ai pas oublié » répondit Draco en entrant dans le salon et en prenant la précaution de décharger Gino des cartons de pizzas. Ce serait dommage qu'il n'ait pas le temps de goûter cette nouvelle création.

Gino fit trois pas dans la pièce, et Harry observa pour la première fois une micro réaction sur le visage de Théo. Son sourcil gauche tressauta imperceptiblement en voyant le jeune chinois.

Gino qui entrait dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se figea sur place. Puis, sous le regard étonné des trois hommes, il disparut à toute allure dans la cuisine d'où provint un cri strident.

« Excusez-moi. Besoin d'évacuer la surprise » dit-il en revenant dans la pièce et en foudroyant Draco du regard.

« Je suis tellement content de te rencontrer » poursuivit-il en se précipitant sur Théo la main tendue. « Tu es un vrai génie, un artiste. Sais-tu ce que fait cet homme, Harry ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Chang ! » répondit Harry un peu vexé d'avoir été totalement ignoré. « Heu… des vêtements ? »

Gino leva les yeux au ciel face à cette réponse qui démontrait un manque flagrant d'imagination.

« Des vêtements ? Comment peux-tu penser ça, mon pauvre Harry ? Jean-Paul Gaultier ou Karl Lagerfeld font des vêtements mais Nott crée du rêve, l'esthétique parfaite. As tu seulement remarqué que ses couleurs ne figurent sur aucun nuancier, chacune de ses teintes est une création originale. Sais-tu que lorsqu'il coud un vêtement à la main, ses coutures sont tellement parfaites que l'œil est incapable de les distinguer ? Chacun de ses vêtements représente la perfection »

Harry vit avec fascination un des coins de la bouche de Théo se relever. Mon Dieu, il va sourire… Ha fausse alerte, il est déjà retombé.

« Puis-je connaitre le nom de cet ardent supporter de mon travail ? »

« Pardon, je manque à la plus élémentaire politesse, je me suis légèrement laissé emporter par mon enthousiasme. Mon vrai nom est Han Chang et Gino est mon nom de scène. Mes amis m'appellent indifféremment Gino ou Chang »

« Puis-je t'appeler Han ? »

« J'en serais honoré »

Draco et Harry se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Leurs amis les avaient totalement oubliés !

« Pourquoi Gino ? »

« Parce qu'un jour j'ai découvert qu'être informaticien ne me convenait pas. J'ai cherché ce que je pouvais faire de plus passionnant et la réponse m'est apparue comme une évidence : des pizzas. Pour faire des pizzas, il est préférable de s'appeler Gino »

« Je comprends. Si nous goûtions cette création ? »

Gino bondit de son fauteuil, ouvrit un carton et tendit une part de pizza à Théo, un peu comme s'il faisait une offrande à un Dieu.

Comment Théo pouvait-il affirmer qu'il comprenait Gino, alors qu'il le connaissait depuis dix secondes. Harry qui connaissait le jeune homme depuis dix ans n'y arrivait toujours pas. Il avait un don pour toujours faire le contraire de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Comme le jour où il avait décidé de vendre des pizzas plutôt que d'accepter les offres d'emploi que son génie en informatique lui avait apportées sur un plateau.

Draco aussi en avait assez de ce dialogue auquel il ne comprenait rien. Avoir organisé leur rencontre était une erreur et ce n'était pas amusant du tout. Au lieu d'être ennuyé, Théo semblait avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il était parvenu à une compréhension immédiate. Quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre que lui. Draco détestait par-dessus tout devenir transparent, surtout pour un de ses amis. Or les deux hommes semblaient plongés dans un monde dont lui et Harry étaient exclus.

Il vit Harry se lever et soupirer en lui tendant une part de pizza avant de s'en servir une. Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent d'un seul regard. Ils assistaient à quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que cela s'arrête.

Théo reçut la part de pizza comme une offrande précieuse. Il commença par en caresser les bords avec son pouce, la fixa avec attention, puis il ferma les yeux avant de la sentir. Enfin, il en porta un morceau à sa bouche et le mâcha longuement.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa part, il prit le temps de s'essuyer les mains sur la serviette en papier avant de donner son verdict à Gino qui se rongeait les ongles d'impatience.

Harry et Draco, suspendus eux-aussi aux lèvres de Théo, arrêtèrent de manger.

« C'est parfait, Han. Tu as réussi à en contenter quatre. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu as choisi les pizzas ? »

« Oui » répondit Gino avec un plaisir immense dans la voix.

Harry vit avec fascination un léger sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de Théo en prononçant cette phrase énigmatique.

« Bon. Maintenant ça suffit ! J'en ai assez d'écouter ces dialogues sans queue ni tête ! Je vous signale qu'Harry et moi sommes présents et que nous vous serions reconnaissants de redescendre de vos sommets métaphysiques afin que, nous misérables humains, puissions partager votre conversation ! » explosa Draco.

Théo et Gino sursautèrent et le regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Effectivement perdus dans leur monde, ils les avaient totalement oubliés.

« Excusez-nous, nous ne nous sommes pas aperçu que nous vous avions laissé pour compte » dit Théo.

« C'est tellement rare de rencontrer quelqu'un capable de me comprendre. Bien que pour Théo je l'avais pressenti en observant ses créations » ajouta Gino.

« Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de nous éclairer sur cette compréhension extraordinaire ? A moins bien sur que nous soyons trop stupides pour la comprendre… »

Les propos de Draco contenaient tellement d'aigreur que Théo comprit que son entente immédiate avec Han l'avait blessé. Il s'était senti trahi par son intérêt subit alors qu'habituellement personne ne retenait très longtemps son attention. Il connaissait depuis longtemps les défauts de Draco, dont son orgueil démesuré, qui ne le gênait pas car ils étaient largement contrebalancés par ses qualités. Il entreprit donc de l'apaiser.

« Sois sur Draco, que je n'ai jamais douté de ton intelligence. Simplement, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'aborder ce sujet ensemble car je sais que tu ne partage pas ma vision de la vie »

« C'est pareil pour moi, Harry » s'empressa d'ajouter Gino.

Les deux hommes firent un signe de tête en signe d'acceptation de ces excuses implicites.

« Pour nous la vie ne vaut d'être vécue sans la création. Nous sommes des artistes ava nt tout et notre but est de créer le chef d'œuvre parfait. Pour y arriver nous devons satisfaire les sens » commença Théo

« La sensualité est la clé de toute œuvre d'art. Tout le reste n'est que discours sans intérêt » finit Gino.

Harry et Draco avaient des doutes quant à la sensualité d'une pizza ou d'un costume mais se gardèrent bien de les exprimer à haute voix.

« Lorsque Han m'a parlé des couleurs que je créais, j'ai compris qu'il était mon âme sœur. Personne, avant lui, ne l'avait remarqué »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai abandonné l'informatique. Je ne pouvais rien créer. Théo m'a fait le plus beau compliment au monde lorsqu'il m'a dit que ma pizza avait touché quatre de ses sens »

Draco savait depuis très longtemps que Théo était bizarre. Mais s'il était heureux comme ça, que pouvait-il dire ?

« Et bien voilà. Avec un minimum d'explications nous sommes parfaitement capables de comprendre. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Absolument ».

Le ton d'Harry, qui se voulait rempli de conviction, sonnait tellement faux que Draco et Gino éclatèrent de rire, et que même Théo laissa un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres.

« Si nous finissions de déguster ces œuvres d'art » dit alors Draco en prenant pitié de l'air désespéré de son fiancé.

L'heure suivante s'écoula entre dégustation et conversation agréable.

Finalement, entre l'atmosphère agréable de l'appartement et la présence de Gino, Théo finit pas se détendre et se révéla un compagnon fort agréable et bourré d'humour, ce qu'Harry apprécia énormément.

« Théo, peux-tu nous parler de Lockhart ? » demanda Draco après lui avoir tracé les grandes lignes du plan ébauché la veille par Neville.

« Il est certain que l'homme sera impressionné par tes titres et ton apparence. Cet homme est la définition même du mot fat. Il te suffira de quelques compliments sur sa beauté pour l'avoir dans la poche »

« Il est vraiment beau ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Ses fausses dents sont absolument éblouissantes » répondit Théo avec un sérieux qui fit éclater les trois autres de rire. « Je ne sais pas ce qui reste d'original chez cet homme. Il a du être assez beau lorsqu'il était jeune mais maintenant il est juste ridicule »

« Peux-tu m'introduire auprès de lui de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse rien me refuser ? »

Théo prit un moment de réflexion avant de répondre à Draco.

« Il voulait me faire l'honneur de me laisser créer un costume pour lui, ce qui était bien entendu hors de question. Je lui ai donc laissé entendre qu'il y avait une liste d'attente impressionnante pour le décourager. Je pourrais l'appeler et lui faire croire que s'il apporte toute satisfaction à mon ami Draco Malfoy, il pourrait faire un bond vers le haut de ma liste d'attente imaginaire »

« C'est excellent. S'il est aussi fat que tu le dis, il ne pourra pas résister à l'idée d'être le possesseur d'une création originale de Théodore Nott » dit Gino, qui rajouta très vite en voyant le sourcil de Draco se lever, « en plus, bien sur de l'honneur, déjà immense, de servir un Malfoy »

« Comment dois-je faire pour recopier les fichiers ? » demanda Harry à Gino. « J'emmène un mini disque dur ? »

« Non. Ce serait beaucoup trop long et nous ne savons pas combien de temps la visite demandée par Draco te laissera. En plus, ça laisserait des traces trop visibles que même un imbécile pourrait trouver. Il est préférable que tu entres dans l'ordinateur une série de codes que je te donnerai. Ils me permettront de prendre la main de manière parfaitement indétectable »

« Puisque nous avons fini de régler les détails, j'aimerai te demander une faveur, Han »

« Tout ce que tu voudras… »

« M'autoriserais-tu à créer un costume pour toi ? »

« Avec le plus grand plaisir » répondit Gino qui aurait pu résoudre la crise de l'énergie à lui tout seul tant il irradiait de lumière.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent en soupirant. Ils les avaient encore perdus ! Et les dernières répliques qu'ils entendirent lorsque les deux hommes atteignirent la porte d'entrée leur firent lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais, Han, je crois que tu me donnes envie de sourire »

« Moi, je suis certain que tu me donnes envie d'arrêter de sourire pour rien »

XXXxxxXXX

Après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans le salon, Harry et Draco s'installèrent pour déguster un thé de chine que le blond préparait à merveille.

« Tu sais, je crois que nous avons un certain don pour former des couples » lança Harry en plaisantant.

« Je suis d'accord. Même si je pense que le dernier en date n'est pas notre meilleure réussite. Ils étaient déjà bizarres séparément, mais alors ensemble ! »

« Si un jour tu en as assez du droit, nous pourrons monter une agence matrimoniale »

« Et que dirais-tu si nous n'attendions pas si longtemps » dit Draco les yeux brillants d'un plaisir anticipé.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien je pensais inviter Ron pour jouer enfin cette fameuse partie d'échec. Pour ne pas t'ennuyer pendant le temps que durera la partie, tu pourrais inviter Hermione et discuter… »

« Tu sais Draco, nous avons été nombreux à essayer de les rapprocher. En vain. Nous avons tous renoncé. Ils sont aveugles »

« Vous aviez tous un handicap majeur »

« Ha oui, lequel ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas Draco Malfoy »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? pensa Harry en éclatant de rire sous le regard ravi de Draco qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il avait dit de drôle mais appréciait néanmoins le rire sincère d'Harry.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

**Le bonus de Tania**

« Je sais que mon nez est parfait. Mais c'est la seule chose qui pourra faire l'affaire car le reste de mon visage est plus que parfait. Et crois-moi, j'ai bien cherché » (Xd je m'en doutais ! lui alors)

« Dommage qu'il soit impossible de demander une injection de modestie ! » dit alors Harry en riant. (mouahahahaha ! c'est tout à fait ca !)

« Calme-toi. J'ai aussi invité Gino et il apporte les pizzas » dit Draco avec un sourire diabolique. (… mouahaha ! PARFAIT ! j'adore !)

La sonnette de l'entrée les interrompit et Draco se leva en souriant. Il adorait faire rire Harry, même s'il était parfois frustrant de ne pas comprendre en quoi il était drôle. (compréhensible ! mais il est trop choupinou !)

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé ici » (oui y a une personne en plus dans le salon. Non mais lol quoi !)

« C'est une évidence si j'en crois la description de Blaise » (bon sang mais alors lui ! les politesses, on s'en fiche, mettre a l'aise, on s'en fiche… encore pire que Harry question tact, diplomatie et franchise ^^)

« Neville m'a dit que Théodore Nott allait vous aider à approcher Lockhart ? » (mais, Neville aussi se met a commérer ? pas lui !)

« Au moins pour leur rapidité à propager des commérages, ils font un couple très assorti ! » (je suis d'accord ! ^^)

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Chang ! » répondit Harry un peu vexé d'avoir été totalement ignoré. (j'avoue que le pauvre quoi ! vive les amis ! pour ca, Chang et Théo vont bien ensemble ! leur façon de dire bonjour laisse a désirer^^)

Harry vit avec fascination un léger sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de Théo en prononçant cette phrase énigmatique. (un sourire complet ! bingo !)

« Tu sais, Han, je crois que tu me donnes envie de sourire » (roh ! c'est trop mimi ! *.*)

« Moi, je suis certain que tu me donnes envie d'arrêter de sourire pour rien » (c'est vachement romantique et recherché ! pas des mots plat, trop de fois utilisés et insipide !)

« Tu sais Draco, nous avons été nombreux à essayer de les rapprocher. En vain. Nous avons tous renoncé. Ils sont aveugles » (laisse faire le grand et le génialissime Draco Mlafoy !)

« Vous aviez tous un handicap majeur »

« Ha oui, lequel ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas Draco Malfoy » (… MOUAHAHAHAHA !)

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? pensa Harry en éclatant de rire sous le regard ravi de Draco qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il avait dit de drôle mais appréciait néanmoins le rire sincère d'Harry. (j'en peux plus tellement je rigole ! merci, Agathe, merci ! j'en ai gagné des minutes de vie en plus grâce a toi !)

xxxXXXxxx

J'espère vous avoir aussi donné quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires ! A bientôt.


	9. Monsieur ?

11

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta** : Tania comme toujours !

**Merci à** : **Kisis** (alors toi aussi tu aimes les couples improbables !),

xxxXXXxxx

**Chapitre 9 – Monsieur ?**

Draco en faisait des tonnes en affirmant qu'il devait se préparer pour son rôle. Il n'aurait pas été plus agaçant s'il avait du tenir le rôle d'Othello au théâtre national. Harry ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi puisqu'il lui suffisait d'être lui-même. Mais connaissant sa susceptibilité, il se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire.

Toutefois, il commençait à en avoir assez de le regarder, assis sur la moquette, en train de faire des exercices de respiration, il tenta donc une diversion.

« Allez Draco, dis-moi comment tu as fait pour que Ron se déclare enfin à Hermione, sois sympa ! »

Harry fit une moue à laquelle Draco ne pouvait décemment pas résister. Et d'ailleurs, il ne résista pas.

« J'ai juste employé un langage qu'il comprenait et je lui ainsi donné la confiance en lui dont il manquait »

« J'en étais sur ! Tu l'as laissé gagner »

En fait, Ron avait réellement gagné mais si Harry voulait croire en un geste magnanime, qui était-il pour le détromper ?

« Ron est un excellent joueur et il a amplement mérité cette victoire » dit-il d'un ton modeste qui ne fit que conforter Harry dans sa croyance.

« Voilà donc comment tu lui as fait prendre confiance en lui. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que Ron gagne une partie, c'est même assez courant et ça n'a jamais suffi »

« Surement pas contre un adversaire de ma stature, mais passons. J'ai passé les quatre heures qu'a duré la partie à lui répéter à quel point la reine était une pièce centrale aux échecs et combien il fallait montrer de stratégie et d'audace pour la conquérir. J'ai bien sur varié les versions mais globalement l'approche restait la même, on ne peut pas vaincre sans affronter la reine »

Harry se mit à rire.

« C'est pour ça qu'il a bondi comme un diable hors de sa boite dés la fin de la partie et qu'il s'est planté devant Hermione pour lui dire qu'il devait lui parler, que ça ne pouvait plus attendre. Mon Dieu, la tête d'Hermione ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes et que tout serait à recommencer »

« Hermione ? Tomber dans les pommes ? Tu veux rire ! Je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait pendant tout ce temps pour ne pas l'attraper par les cheveux et l'entrainer dans sa chambre »

« Malgré toutes ses convictions féministes, je crois qu'elle a gardé en elle une bonne dose de fleur bleue et elle voulait qu'il se déclare le premier. C'est pour ça que les femmes ne m'intéressent pas. Trop compliquées. Elles vous engueulent si vous leur tenez la porte en vous traitant de macho et vous engueulent aussi si vous ne la tenez pas en vous traitant de goujat ! »

« C'est tout à fait vrai ! Les femmes sont parfaitement incompréhensibles » répondit Draco en hochant la tête avec conviction.

« Par contre, je retiens l'idée de t'attraper par les cheveux pour t'enfermer dans ma chambre »

« Quand tu n'auras plus ton plâtre, tu n'auras aucun besoin de m'attraper par les cheveux » dit Draco en faisant son petit sourire en coin diabolique.

Puis, il fit demi-tour afin d'aller se vêtir convenablement pour rendre visite à Lockhart.

Bon, ça ne coutait rien d'essayer, pensa Harry dépité.

xxxXXXxxx

En arrivant dans le hall de la clinique de Lockhart, Harry faillit éclater de rire en voyant la parfaite illustration de la théorie de Ron. Draco marchait d'un pas autoritaire, le nez en l'air, semblant sentir tout autour de lui une odeur fort incommodante. Il avançait majestueusement vers la réception pendant que Gregory poussait le fauteuil d'Harry.

« Pouvez-vous prévenir le professeur Lockhart de mon arrivée ? » dit-il à la réceptionniste sans même poser les yeux sur elle.

« Bien sur… Monsieur ? Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

« Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps » répondit Draco d'une voix glacée.

Harry ressentit une profonde pitié pour la pauvre réceptionniste affolée qui se précipita sur le téléphone pour annoncer à Lockhart l'arrivée de son rendez-vous.

En à peine deux minutes, l'homme arriva, toutes dents dehors, en un sourire effrayant.

Harry se retint de céder à l'impulsion qui l'enjoignait de se lever et de courir aussi vite que possible hors de cette clinique. A la place, il regarda avec admiration Draco, sur lequel l'homme fonçait. Il ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain, se contentant de le fixer avec morgue.

« Mon cher ami ! Quel plaisir de vous recevoir dans mon modeste établissement » dit-il, en prenant une pose avantageuse, sur un ton qui démentait la modestie de ses propos.

« Je dois dire que ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent semble convenir à mon rang mais vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin d'en savoir beaucoup plus avant de me décider à vous confier ma magnifique personne »

« Absolument. Mais qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? » demanda Lockhart en feignant de découvrir Harry.

« Mon fiancé, Harry Potter. Je ne fais rien sans son accord et il a accepté de m'accompagner malgré son handicap, tout provisoire, je vous rassure. Je m'occupe personnellement du chauffard qui a eu l'audace de le renverser »

Le ton de Draco fit frémir Harry qui était bien placé pour savoir que cette histoire n'était que pure fiction. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine. Il ne faisait pas bon être l'ennemi, même imaginaire, de Draco Malfoy.

« Enchanté, professeur Lockhart. Pourrions-nous aller discuter ailleurs ? Il y a des courants d'air mortels dans ce hall » dit Harry en faisant un sourire charmeur à Lockhart qui ressemblait effectivement à un paon. Il eut même un instant l'illusion de le voir faire la roue.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau… »

Draco se retourna vers Gregory. « Tu peux nous laisser, je vais pousser moi-même le fauteuil d'Harry »

Gregory fit un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Rococo fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry en entrant dans ce bureau. Tout était dorure et meubles au décor tarabiscoté. Si cette décoration reflétait la personnalité de Lockhart, elle criait à qui voulait l'entendre « attention ! M'as-tu-vu ! ». Les murs étaient surchargés de cadres et Harry constata avec stupéfaction qu'ils avaient tous un seul et même sujet : Lockhart lui-même.

L'homme s'installa derrière son monumental bureau et fit un signe à Harry et Draco pour qu'ils prennent place dans les fauteuils visiteurs face à lui.

« Alors mon jeune ami, j'imagine que vous avez été conduit jusqu'à moi par le bout de votre nez » dit Lockhart en riant lui-même de sa plaisanterie et totalement inconscient des pulsions meurtrières qui émanaient de Draco en sa direction.

« Comment… » commença Draco qui se fit immédiatement interrompre.

« Comment ai-je pu deviner que c'était votre nez qui vous posait un problème ? C'est très simple mon cher. L'expérience et un bon sens de l'observation. Votre nez est le seul trait défectueux de votre visage et je sais exactement comment nous allons remédier à cette légère disgrâce » dit-il en se tapotant le nez.

« Ha oui ? » réussit à articuler Draco entre ses dents serrées.

Harry décida d'intervenir avant que Draco ne passe à l'acte, ruinant ainsi toutes leurs chances d'en apprendre plus sur Voldemort.

« Tu sais, mon chéri, je reste persuadé que tu n'as pas besoin de cette opération. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces chirurgiens esthétiques. Tu pourrais finir défiguré ! J'ai lu plein d'histoires sur des opérations ratées dans la presse » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux au maximum comme s'il était vraiment victime d'une vision insoutenable.

Draco lui prit la main et déposa un baiser dessus.

« Tu sais très bien, mon amour, que je ne ferai rien si tu n'es pas d'accord. Je t'ai déjà dit que si cette visite ne t'apporte pas des garanties suffisantes, mon nez restera tel qu'il est »

Harry le remercia d'un sourire resplendissant.

« Mais je peux vous assurer qu'une intervention ne présente absolument aucun risque et qu'elle rendrait votre visage aussi parfait que le mien ! »

Lockhart était profondément indigné que l'on puisse remettre en cause l'utilité évidente de la chirurgie esthétique. D'ailleurs d'où sortait ce petit brun qui osait tenir des propos pareils, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant et pourtant il connaissait le par cœur le who is who !

« J'ai bien peur que votre seule parole ne réussisse pas à rassurer mon fiancé » dit Draco, le regret perceptible dans sa voix.

« Viens Draco, partons. J'étais certain que c'était une mauvaise idée »

A cause de la méfiance injustifiée de ce Potter, Lockhart voyait avec angoisse s'éloigner la possibilité d'avoir un Malfoy parmi les clients de sa clinique, mais bien pire, il se voyait reculer au fin fond de la liste d'attente pour obtenir enfin un Nott original.

« Avant de partir, laissez-moi vous faire une démonstration de la toute petite intervention qui permettrait à votre visage de devenir tout à fait parfait. J'ai un merveilleux logiciel qui permet ce prodige »

Draco regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules pour dire que cela lui était égal.

« Faites votre démonstration » dit-il d'un ton apparemment ravi.

« Venez vous installer face à mon ordinateur » dit Lockhart en les invitant d'un geste à le rejoindre.

Il mit l'ordinateur en route mais n'introduisit aucun code.

Dommage, pensa Harry qui échangea un regard entendu avec Draco, ils allaient devoir passer à l'autre phase du plan parfait de Draco.

« Placez vous bien face à ce petit point, Monsieur Malfoy. Nous allons prendre une photo puis nous laisserons mon logiciel magique faire le travail »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le logiciel avait effectivement créé une photo de Draco avec un nez moins pointu.

La seule conclusion à laquelle Harry pouvait aboutir était que cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Son visage perdait tout caractère. Non, décidemment cela ne lui allait vraiment pas !

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda un Lockhart enchanté par le résultat.

« Je n'aime pas » répondirent les deux hommes dans un bel ensemble et avec sincérité pour une fois.

Le visage de Lockhart se décomposa et il prit vingt ans en quelques secondes.

« Vous n'aimez pas ? » demanda-t-il inutilement. Jamais personne n'avait osé prétendre que la photo retouché par son logiciel était moins bien que l'original ! Ces deux jeunes gens, malgré son désir sincère de les contenter, commençaient à lui courir sur le haricot.

Draco sentit son agacement et pensa que c'était le moment idéal pour enclencher la phase flatterie de son plan.

« Mon rêve serait d'avoir un nez comme le votre. Mais j'imagine que sa beauté naturelle ne peut être reproduite par un chirurgien, aussi talentueux soit-il » dit-il en poussant un grand soupir.

Harry se dit qu'il y allait trop fort et que Lockhart allait forcément sentir qu'il n'était pas sincère.

Mais, bien au contraire, l'homme retrouva instantanément toute sa superbe.

« Il est parfait, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant de profil afin que Draco ait tout le loisir de l'admirer.

« Absolument » répondit le blond en grinçant des dents.

Décidément, c'était un sujet sensible et Harry soupira intérieurement en pensant au nombre de fois où il allait devoir répéter que son nez était absolument charmant.

« Et bien mon cher, je vais vous avouer un petit secret… »

Draco s'avança sur son siège en prenant une pose attentive.

« Il n'est pas tout à fait naturel » avoua Lockhart en prenant un ton de conspirateur.

« Pas possible ! » s'exclama Draco en mimant à la perfection la plus profonde surprise.

« Je ne vous crois pas ! On ne voit absolument rien. Je suis sur que vous dites ça uniquement pour convaincre Draco ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Mais je peux vous en apporter la preuve ! » répondit Lockhart que ce petit emmerdeur de fiancé agaçait prodigieusement, il représentait le seul obstacle entre lui et son Nott !

« Vous permettez ? » demanda-t-il à Draco en prenant sa place devant l'ordinateur.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle session et entra un mot de passe. Il activa un programme et entra à nouveau un mot de passe. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard victorieux.

« Ha nous y voilà. C'est bien parce que c'est vous Monsieur Malfoy. Normalement ces dossiers sont strictement confidentiels mais j'imagine que comme c'est le mien vous n'y verrez aucune indiscrétion » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco.

Draco lui fit un sourire éblouissant. « Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant au contraire »

Draco regarda avec un enthousiasme parfaitement feint les photos que Lockhart lui montrait avec des avant/après, ainsi que les différentes étapes de sa fabuleuse transformation.

Harry, quant à lui, restait sceptique et Lockhart cherchait désespérément un moyen d'écarter cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, lorsque le jeune homme lui apporta la solution sur un plateau.

« Tu sais, Draco, ces photos ne te donnent aucun renseignement sur l'hygiène de la salle d'opération. J'ai lu d'horribles histoires sur d'affreux microbes qui peuvent te tuer ou te réduire à l'état de légume ! »

Lockhart sauta sur l'occasion et se leva d'un bond.

« Je peux vous faire visiter la salle d'opération pour vous rassurer tout à fait. Comme il y a un escalier, je propose que votre fiancé nous attende ici. C'est beaucoup plus confortable et vous le rejoindrez rapidement. Il n'aura même pas le temps de s'apercevoir de votre absence »

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas, mon amour ? »

« Pas trop mais ne soit pas trop long et vérifie bien toutes les procédures » répondit Harry en faisant la moue.

« Je reviens très vite » dit Draco en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche.

Lockhart se hâta d'entrainer le blond à sa suite, trop heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de ce fiancé décoiffé et imperméable à la beauté de la chirurgie esthétique.

Dés qu'ils furent sortis, Harry perdit son air niais et devint le professionnel froid et efficace qu'il était toujours en mission.

Il accomplit méthodiquement les manipulations que Chang lui avait apprises puis il entra les codes et enfin, revint sur la page que Lockhart avait laissé ouverte.

Il fureta un bon moment dans le bureau sans rien trouver d'intéressant à part de nouvelles preuves de la mégalomanie de l'homme. Il se jeta dans son fauteuil dés qu'il entendit la voix de Draco qui se rapprochait.

« Professeur Lockhart, je suis réellement enchanté par cette visite et je vous félicite pour la bonne tenue de votre établissement. Je vais tout raconter à Harry et vous entendrez très rapidement reparler de moi »

« J'en suis ravi. Vous verrez, vous avez un bon potentiel et je suis certain que vous deviendrez presqu'aussi beau que moi ! »

Harry aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour voir la tête de Draco à cet instant précis. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il s'était déjà recomposé une attitude.

Après quelques échanges de politesse, les deux jeunes hommes se hâtèrent de prendre congé.

xxxXXXxxx

En arrivant à leur appartement, Draco n'avait toujours pas décoléré.

« Quel insupportable prétentieux ! Oser dire que je pourrais presqu'atteindre son niveau de perfection. Il y a des jours où je regrette vraiment que le monde ait autant changé, j'aurais pris grand plaisir à faire lapider, écarteler et éviscérer ce cuistre par le plus vicieux des bourreaux »

En arrivant dans le salon, ils découvrirent Gino et Théo plongé dans un dialogue abscons.

« Ne crois-tu pas que la perfection peut aussi relever du hasard ? Une génétique programmée ne peut donner que des résultats attendus »

« Certes. Mais lorsqu'une chose a déjà atteint la perfection, pourquoi vouloir la changer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Théo ? » demanda Draco d'un ton d'autant moins amène qu'il découvrit la bouteille d'excellent champagne que les deux hommes avaient débouchée. Déjà énervé par Lockhart, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter des dialogues ésotériques.

« Je tiens compagnie à Han afin qu'il ne meurt pas d'ennui en vous attendant »

« Et vous parlez de quoi ? » demanda Harry avec ingénuité.

Draco le regarda avec scepticisme en se demandant s'il voulait vraiment avoir une réponse à cette question mais, en le considérant avec attention, il découvrit que oui.

« Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que la créature la plus parfaite du monde animal est le chat » commença Gino.

« Nous étions en train de débattre pour savoir qui méritait le plus le titre de chef d'œuvre entre un chat de gouttière et un chat de race » finit Théo.

« Et ? » demanda Harry

« Vous nous avez interrompu avant que nous n'ayons pu parvenir à une conclusion sur le sujet »

« Je vous propose de reprendre cet exaltant débat plus tard et de nous concentrer pour l'instant sur le dossier de Lord Voldemort »

« Draco, j'ai le déplaisir de t'informer que tu manques cruellement de curiosité intellectuelle » dit Théo.

« Je sais. Ça va avec mon nez pointu »

« Je l'aime, moi, ton nez pointu » dit Harry en riant.

Si seulement tu pouvais aussi aimer le reste, pensa Draco avec une pointe de tristesse.

Gino qui s'était remis devant son ordinateur choisit cet instant pour les appeler.

« Voilà, j'ai trouvé son dossier »

Les trois hommes se rassemblèrent derrière lui pour lire en même temps.

« La liste des transformations qu'il a subies est impressionnante » s'exclama Gino tout en ouvrant le dossier contenant les photos.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent les surprit au point qu'ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Ce fut Théo qui résuma parfaitement ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

« L'apothéose de la laideur… »

« C'est incroyable, il avait vraiment une tête de serpent » dit Harry fasciné par le visage abject affiché sur l'écran.

« Une chose est sure, lui, au moins, avait réellement besoin de chirurgie esthétique » ajouta Draco.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il était déjà disgracié par son physique mais en plus, il portait le nom de Tom Pouce ! » s'exclama Gino.

« Le pauvre. Avec ce physique et ce nom, il a du en baver à l'école. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu un psychopathe ! » dit Théo.

« Ça n'excuse en rien tout le mal qu'il a fait sous les traits de Lord Voldemort » répondit Harry d'une voix glacée.

« C'est vrai Harry. Connaissant l'histoire des parents de Neville, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. Ce que Théo veut dire c'est que même si on ne l'excuse pas, on peut le comprendre. Il n'a pas du avoir une enfance facile » dit Gino en prenant la défense de Théo qui s'était refermé sur lui-même face à la colère froide d'Harry.

« C'est ça ! Alors parce que j'ai eu une enfance malheureuse, j'ai le droit de faire exploser un avion ? »

Draco en voyant l'air buté d'Harry comprit que l'heure n'était pas à la polémique. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre le moindre argument susceptible d'apporter de la compréhension à ce qu'était devenu Tom Pouce.

« Par contre, son dossier ne nous dit pas quelles sont ses origines » dit-il pour changer de sujet de conversation.

« C'est vrai, mais je sais exactement où aller chercher des informations » répondit Harry. « Il est dit qu'il a fait ses études à Poudlard et je connais parfaitement la Directrice qui devait déjà être là à son époque. Minerva Mc Gonagal est une vieille amie d'Albus Dumbledore. Nous irons la voir demain ».

xxxXXXxxx

Pendant ce temps, dans un salon douillet, deux êtres enlacés s'offraient un moment de tendresse.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années à nous cacher, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous aimer au grand jour »

« Oui, mon amour. Ce qui nous a été impossible à cause de nos parents est enfin sur le point de se réaliser »

« Si ces deux têtes de mule ne gâchent pas tout par leur obstination ! »

« Je crois qu'il faut leur donner à nouveau un petit coup de pouce »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui. J'ai un plan, écoutes… »

A suivre

**Le bonus de Tania**

J'ai bien sur varié les versions mais globalement l'approche restait la même, on ne peut pas vaincre sans affronter la reine » (du coup j'imagine Hermione avec du cuir rouge, un fouet à la main, des menottes dorées aux poignets et un rire haut perché ^^)

« C'est tout à fait vrai ! Les femmes sont parfaitement incompréhensibles » répondit Draco en hochant la tête avec conviction. (hey ! même pas vrai d'abord ! c'est exactement l'inverse ! la preuve, je te pardonne ce genre de pensée car tu es sexy, mais attention a bien surveiller ton flacon de shampoing ! niark niark !)

« Par contre, je retiens l'idée de t'attraper par les cheveux pour t'enfermer dans ma chambre » (oh oui, moi aussi je la retiens ! ^^)

« Mon cher ami ! Quel plaisir de vous recevoir dans mon modeste établissement » dit-il, en prenant une pose avantageuse, sur un ton qui démentait la modestie de ses propos. (Bon sang ! ca dérange si je vomis ? ou alors…. Je prépare mon kit de déesse vengeresse, de la vie et de la beauté naturelle, pour aller taper Lockhart !)

« Mon fiancé, Harry Potter. Je ne fais rien sans son accord et il a accepté de m'accompagner malgré son handicap, tout provisoire, je vous rassure. (Même dans son rôle et le plan il est trop chou !) Je m'occupe personnellement du chauffard qui a eu l'audace de le renverser » ( et même si ca avait été le cas il l'aurait réellement fait !)

Décidément, c'était un sujet sensible et Harry soupira intérieurement en pensant au nombre de fois où il allait devoir répéter que son nez était absolument charmant. (Si je t'aide à enlever ce plâtre, tu le laisse filmer ton argumentaire horizontal sur la perfection de son nez ?)

« J'en suis ravi. Vous verrez, vous avez un bon potentiel et je suis certain que vous deviendrez presqu'aussi beau que moi ! » (ne pas le taper, ne pas le taper ! on va lâcher sur lui le grand et divin Severus !)

Harry aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour voir la tête de Draco à cet instant précis. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il s'était déjà recomposé une attitude. (zut ! ca aurait été bien dans leur album souvenir ! étant restée avec Harry, j'ai même pas une photo ! la vie est cruelle !)

« Je vous propose de reprendre cet exaltant débat plus tard et de nous concentrer pour l'instant sur le dossier de Lord Voldemort » (c'est vrai ! bien que les chats c'est important aussi !)

« Draco, j'ai le déplaisir de t'informer que tu manques cruellement de curiosité intellectuelle » dit Théo. (huhuhu ! pas faux ca ! j'aimerais bien avoir une copie du débat)

« Je sais. Ça va avec mon nez pointu » (aie ! il a vraiment pas digéré !)

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il était déjà disgracié par son physique mais en plus, il portait le nom de Tom Pouce ! » S'exclama Gino. (Tom P…. MOUAHAHAHAHA ! On comprend le changement de nom aussi ! mouahaha)

« Oui. J'ai un plan, écoutes… » (rah ! mais qui sont ils ?! c'est sadique et intrigant comme fin)

XXXxxxXXX

Je vous laisse sur cette fin sadique et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !


	10. Chantage ?

12

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta** : Tania comme toujours !

**Merci à** : **Kisis** (c'est exactement ça !), **Nena** (contente de te faire rire !)

-o-o-o-

**Chapitre 10 – Chantage ?**

Poudlard, comme toutes les écoles, sentait ce mélange particulier d'odeurs qui vous ramenait inéluctablement en enfance. L'odeur de la craie et des livres imprégnait les vieux couloirs et l'on savait, rien que par son nez et même sans voir un seul élève, qu'on entrait dans l'antre du savoir.

Harry avait profité de chaque instant de sa scolarité en faisant les quatre cents coups avec Ron, Hermione et Neville. Il en gardait un souvenir émerveillé. Alors que Draco s'était contenté de traverser le lycée comme un mal nécessaire auquel il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper.

C'était avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, alors que Draco, les lèvres pincées, se rappelait de tous ses professeurs et combien il détestait recevoir des ordres.

Face à Mc Gonagal, leurs sentiments divergèrent encore plus.

Draco la détesta immédiatement. C'était le genre de professeur à faire du favoritisme et il était bien certain qu'il n'aurait pas fait partie de ses chouchous. Harry quant à lui, la trouva éminemment sympathique. Il détecta une femme sévère mais juste et se sentit immédiatement en confiance.

Sans doute avaient-ils un peu raison tous les deux.

Tout naturellement, ce fut Harry qui prit la parole pour expliquer le but de leur visite. Ce qu'il fit tout en n'oubliant pas de lui remettre la lettre de recommandation de Dumbledore.

« Cet Albus, quel vieux fripon ! » dit-elle en souriant. « Vous souhaitez que je vous parle de Tom Pouce ? Savez-vous ce qu'il est devenu ? »

Harry consulta Draco du regard avant de reprendre la parole.

« Nous avons appris qu'après avoir quitté l'école, il a subi plusieurs opérations de chirurgie esthétique, puis il a pris l'identité de Lord Voldemort… »

« Mon Dieu » dit Minerva en perdant son sourire et en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

Elle semblait tout à coup si vieille et si fragile que même Draco en ressentit de la compassion, enfin un peu !

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, laissant à la Directrice le temps de se reprendre.

« Excusez-moi. Je n'aurai pas du être si surprise. La mort horrible de sœur Sybille aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille… »

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

« Tom a été abandonné dans une poubelle à sa naissance. On pense que son physique est dû en grande partie à un accouchement qui s'est très mal passé. On ne peut même pas affirmer que la mère ait survécu. Toujours est-il que ce bébé sanguinolent a été ramené à l'orphelinat de la Sainte Résurrection par un brave homme qui passait par là. Il avait entendu de faibles bruits et avait été horrifié de découvrir un bébé qui venait de naitre »

« Beaux débuts dans la vie » commenta Draco en faisant une grimace.

« Malheureusement pour ce pauvre enfant, sœur Sybille était de garde ce soir là. C'était une femme un peu folle qui avait un amour immodéré pour le vin du christ. Les trois bouteilles de vin de messe qu'elle avait avalées la persuadèrent qu'elle avait eu une vision de Dieu et que c'est lui qui lui envoyait cet enfant qu'elle identifia immédiatement à Tom Pouce. Le bébé était prématuré et il était vraiment minuscule. Tellement sure de sa vision, elle donna ce nom à l'état civil lorsqu'elle le déclara »

« Les ravages de l'alcool » déclara un Draco sarcastique qui reçut en retour un regard noir de Minerva.

Et voilà, je le savais que, de manière tout à fait injustifiée, elle ne m'aimerait pas, pensa Draco en lui retournant son regard noir.

« Je ne connais pas en détail ce qu'il a vécu à l'orphelinat mais je peux vous dire que sa vie à Poudlard fut un enfer. Entre son physique disgracieux et son nom, les autres enfants ne lui ont laissé aucun répit. Il était solitaire et toujours renfrogné, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de très bons résultats car il était d'une rare intelligence. Un jour, alors qu'il avait onze ans, il a été enfermé toute la nuit, attaché dans la mangeoire de l'étable, parce que les autres enfants voulaient savoir si la vache allait le manger. J'ai essayé de le protéger mais je dois avouer, à mon plus grand regret, que son attitude m'en a dissuadée »

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants perdue dans ses regrets avant de reprendre d'une voix qui avait retrouvé toute son assurance.

« Le jour de l'obtention de son diplôme, avec des notes excellentes dans toutes les matières, il m'a dit que le monde allait découvrir qui était Tom Pouce et qu'il allait faire payer tous ceux qui le considérait comme un moins que rien. Tom Pouce allait se transformer en géant et tous les écraser. Je ne l'ai pas cru, pourtant le feu qui couvait dans son regard aurait du m'indiquer à quel point j'avais tort »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir » dit Harry pour l'apaiser. « Vous nous avez parlé de la mort de sœur Sybille, comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Chaque soir, sœur Sybille montait dans le clocher, soit disant pour entrer en communication avec Dieu, dont elle était ainsi plus proche. En fait, tout le monde savait qu'elle emmenait avec elle quelques bouteilles qu'elle éclusait… »

« Sans doute pour faciliter la communication ! » dit Draco qui reçut un nouveau regard noir.

« Le lendemain de l'examen final, elle fut retrouvée morte au pied de l'escalier, entourée de tessons de bouteilles. On a découvert que sur chaque marche, une bouteille était posée. Un peu pompette, elle n'avait aucune chance d'éviter la chute dans cet escalier sombre. Elle a glissé sur la première bouteille et a dévalé tout l'escalier. Elle s'est rompu le cou. Mais à aucun moment je n'ai soupçonné que cela puisse être l'œuvre de Tom »

« Vous avez pensé à une vengeance divine : morte par où elle avait péché ! » dit Draco d'une voix froide. Il n'était pas d'accord pour disculper cette femme aussi facilement. Elle avait une responsabilité dans ce qu'était devenu Tom Pouce et Harry avait tendance à beaucoup trop l'excuser.

« Je suis consciente de ma responsabilité dans tous les méfaits commis par Voldemort, Monsieur Malfoy »

Harry coupa court à toute possibilité de réponse de Draco en le prenant par le bras.

« Nous allons vous laisser. Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait pu empêcher Tom Pouce d'accomplir son destin » dit-il en entrainant rapidement Draco vers la sortie.

Il ferma doucement la porte, laissant Minerva à ses réflexions et à ses regrets.

« Tu as été un peu dur avec elle, tu ne crois pas ? »

« De la même façon que tu n'admets pas que son enfance puisse éclairer les actions de Voldemort, je ne peux pas excuser cette femme qui avait pour devoir de protéger, même contre eux-mêmes, les enfants qu'elle avait à charge ! »

Harry resta silencieux un long moment.

« Je dois des excuses à Théo » dit-il enfin.

Draco entérina la fin de cette divergence d'opinions d'un simple mouvement de tête.

« Mais tout cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup. Il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il soit pour quelque chose dans la mort de Sœur Sybille et le fait qu'il ait changé de visage et d'identité ne constitue rien d'illégal »

« C'est vrai. Mais si nous admettons qu'il a déjà connu le purgatoire pendant son enfance, on peut se contenter de le punir en le privant de tout ce qu'il a acquis illégalement et en s'assurant qu'il ne puisse plus nuire à personne.

« Comment cela ? » demanda Harry

« Chantage »

« Chantage ? »

« Je ne pense pas que Lord Voldemort soit prêt à voir révélé au grand jour son passé. On pourrait laisser faire le Cercle. Ils ont l'habitude et les moyens de s'assurer que la sentence soit respectée »

« Je dois d'abord en parler à Neville. Je ne peux prendre aucune décision sans son accord. Si nous allions le voir tout de suite, je crois que c'est son jour de repos et il doit être chez lui »

« D'accord. Allons-y sans attendre »

-o-o-o-

Draco fut surpris lorsque Blaise ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Neville. Harry beaucoup moins.

« Que fais-tu là, Blaise ? » demanda Draco d'un ton peu aimable.

« Je suis venu distraire Neville puisque nous avons le même jour de congé ! » répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

« Ton jour de congé est le lundi, Blaise ! »

« Ha ? Et nous ne sommes pas lundi ? Ce que je peux être distrait ! »

Harry éclata de rire et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour tous les deux ! » les salua Neville qui arrivait dans la pièce en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

Harry sourit à Neville qui semblait épanoui comme jamais. Peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé la bonne personne ?

« Nous avons découvert le passé de lord Voldemort et nous avons besoin de ton accord pour décider de ce que nous allons faire » dit Harry en prenant la main de Neville qui avait pâli à cette annonce.

« Allons d'abord nous asseoir. Je vais préparer du thé puis nous discuterons. Draco vient m'aider » dit Blaise d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Harry vit avec stupéfaction Draco suivre son ami sans émettre aucune remarque. Dés que la porte de la cuisine se referma, des éclats de voix assourdis leur parvinrent.

« Je me disais aussi ! » dit Harry en soupirant.

« Blaise est atteint du syndrome du conte de fée, il est très protecteur et j'imagine qu'il a pensé qu'il était préférable que nous soyons tous les deux seuls pour que tu m'expliques ce que vous aviez découvert. Il est adorable ! »

« Lui aussi ! Décidemment ce syndrome fait des ravages ! Draco lui aussi veut absolument jouer les princes charmants ! »

« C'est mignon »

« Ne dis surtout pas ça devant lui ! Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon » dit Harry en riant. « Mais j'avoue que c'est le seul mot qui convienne. Sais-tu que pour la soirée tarot, il n'avait pas de jean mais comme je lui avais dit de s'habiller n'importe comment, il a passé tout l'après-midi à courir les boutiques, sans me l'avouer bien sur »

« Il t'aime. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure »

« Je sais »

Neville comprit qu'Harry n'avait aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet. Il décida donc de revenir à l'objet de leur visite.

« Alors, dis-moi ce que vous avez trouvé »

Harry lui raconta alors en détail toutes leurs découvertes. Au moment où il finissait son récit, Blaise et Draco firent leur entrée, les bras chargés de thé et de gâteaux. Harry les soupçonna d'avoir écouté derrière la porte, le timing était trop parfait pour ne pas être prémédité.

Ils commencèrent par déguster les délicieux gâteaux apportés par Blaise en buvant leur thé. Puis Neville prit la parole.

« Je pense que Draco a raison. Voldemort a déjà payé ses fautes par l'enfance horrible qu'il a vécue. Si le Cercle peut m'assurer qu'ils ont les moyens de le surveiller et de l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau, je suis d'accord »

« Tu es sur, Neville ? Rien ne t'oblige à prendre une décision immédiatement » dit Blaise en lui prenant la main.

« Je le sais, Blaise » répondit Neville en lui souriant. « Mais vois-tu, j'en ai assez. Mes parents sont morts et je n'en suis pas loin. Je m'enterre dans une vie que je n'aime pas en m'enfermant dans un boulot que je déteste. Si le Cercle a le pouvoir de récupérer l'argent mal acquis et de s'assurer que Voldemort ne puisse pas recommencer, je vais enfin pouvoir vivre ma vie et tourner la page »

« Je comprends Neville et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Si je ne vous avais pas rencontré, toi, Ron et Hermione, j'aurais pu finir comme lui… »

« Certainement pas ! » le coupa Draco. « Tu es beaucoup trop… gentil ». La manière dont il prononça le dernier mot montrait clairement que ce n'était pas un compliment.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et Harry lui prit la main en signe de reconnaissance pour avoir détendu l'atmosphère.

Ils passèrent un bon moment à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Draco se lève.

« Je vais d'abord passer voir mon père puis, ensuite, j'irai au bureau pour éviter une crise de nerfs de Millicent qui me harcèle avec tous les papiers que j'ai à signer. Tu peux rester si tu veux, on se retrouve vers vingt heures à la maison ? »

« Si je ne dérange pas… » dit Harry avec malice en regardant Blaise.

« Mais pas du tout » répondit Blaise en faisant une grimace qui lui valut une tape sur le bras de Neville.

« Tu ne nous déranges jamais, Harry ! Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, nous le ramènerons en voiture »

« C'est toi qui conduit ? »

« Oui » répondit Neville en se demandant où Draco voulait en venir.

« Alors, je suis complètement rassuré. Harry arrivera à la maison en un morceau ! »

Le cri indigné de Blaise fut couvert par le bruit de la porte d'entrée claquée par Draco.

-o-o-o-

Après être passé voir son père, Draco fut littéralement agressé par Millicent en arrivant au bureau.

« J'ai fait trois piles : à droite ce qui est extrêmement urgent, au centre ce qui est très urgent, à gauche ce qui est urgent ! » dit-elle en le regardant avec reproche, les poings sur les hanches.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Millicent » répondit Draco amusé.

« Pas la peine de faire ton numéro de charme avec moi. Ça ne marche pas ! Tu te rends compte que nous allons perdre tous nos clients à ce rythme ? »

« Tu dramatises toujours ! N'est-ce pas toi qui disais toujours que je passais trop de temps au bureau ? »

« Entre trop et pas du tout, il doit y avoir un juste milieu »

« J'ai toujours été excessif ! »

« Tu es surtout excessivement amoureux »

« C'est vrai. Tu verras lorsque ça t'arrivera… » répondit Draco avec un regard rêveur.

Millicent secoua la tête avec désespoir. « En attendant, mets-toi au travail. Ton père vient de m'appeler. Il a besoin de dossiers qui sont dans son bureau et je dois lui apporter immédiatement. Je serai de retour dans environ une heure et tu as intérêt à avoir fini ! »

Cette fille est schizophrène, elle a de multiples personnalités et là, je suis face au sergent major, pensa Draco en pouffant.

« Oui Chef » lui dit-il en faisant un salut militaire. Il prit le premier papier de la pile de droite en signe d'obéissance.

Millicent leva les yeux au ciel mais intérieurement elle était ravie. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Draco d'aussi bonne humeur. En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne l'avait jamais vu de bonne humeur !

-o-o-o-

Draco travaillait, sans grand enthousiasme, depuis environ vingt minutes lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix joyeuse.

« Bonjour Draco ! »

« Lily ? » demanda le jeune homme très surpris.

« Pertinente observation » répondit la rousse avec malice.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de faire une visite surprise à mon futur gendre ? »

« Si, bien sur. Mais j'imagine que le plaisir de me voir n'est pas la seule raison de votre présence »

Lily après avoir fureté un peu partout se laissa choir dans un des fauteuils visiteur.

« Je n'imaginais pas la galère que représentait l'organisation d'une réception dans les règles de l'art » dit-elle en poussant un soupir désespéré, « surtout quand on n'est pas une blonde frivole »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux gamineries de Lily.

« Je compatis à vos tourments mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux y faire »

« Tu es le seul à pouvoir me sauver la vie ! Normalement j'aurais demandé à Harry mais avec son plâtre… »

« Si je peux vous aider, ce sera avec plaisir » répondit Draco qui n'avait aucune idée de la galère dans laquelle il allait s'embarquer.

« Tu sais qu'aucune réception ne peut être réussie sans les compositions florales de Madame Chourave »

« Non »

« Et bien je te l'apprend. Figure-toi que ma commande s'est égarée et que du coup, elle ne peut pas me livrer. A moins de passer les chercher ce soir, ma réception est ruinée et je suis vouée à subir les moqueries de ta mère » dit Lily avec dans la voix une déception insoutenable.

Et bien sur, Draco se laissa avoir comme un bleu. « Je peux y aller si vous voulez »

« C'est vrai ? Tu me sauves la vie ! » dit Lily rayonnante. Elle courut chercher le manteau de Draco accroché dans l'entrée puis revint à toute allure pour lui faire enfiler.

« Dépêche-toi ! Tu as juste le temps d'arriver avant la fermeture »

« Mais il est à peine dix-sept heures » essaya de protester Draco.

« Le chemin est long » répondit Lily en faisant tomber le fauteuil du blond dans sa hâte à le tirer vers la sortie.

« Tiens voilà l'adresse » dit-elle en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Mais c'est à deux heures de route ! Je ne serais jamais revenu à temps. J'ai rendez-vous avec Harry à huit heures ! Je dois l'appeler avant de partir»

« Pas le temps » dit Lily en continuant à le pousser vers la sortie. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je le préviendrai »

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Draco se retrouva au volant de sa voiture avec Lily qui lui faisait de grands signes d'au revoir.

Et dire qu'il se plaignait de sa mère ! Celle d'Harry était bien pire.

-o-o-o-

Au bout de deux heures de route, Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait sous-estimé les embouteillages et qu'il allait être vraiment très en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Harry. Il chercha son portable qui, il en était sur, était dans la poche de son manteau, pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait disparu.

« Avance abruti ! » pesta-t-il tout en sachant que cela ne servait à rien mais pester et jurer lui faisait un bien fou.

Il maudit donc Lily (en espérant qu'elle ait bien appelé Harry), cette fleuriste (qui habitait au trou du cul du monde), ces chauffards (tous des conducteurs du dimanche)…

Finalement, il vit la pancarte qui annonçait la fin de son cauchemar : pépinière Pomona Chourave.

Son prénom était prédestiné ! pensa-t-il en garant sa voiture sur le parking désert dans un grand crissement de pneus. Il en sortit comme un diable de sa boite et marcha d'un pas vif en direction d'une serre dans laquelle il apercevait une silhouette penchée sur quelque chose.

« Bonjour ! Madame Chourave ? » lança-t-il à la cantonade

« Fermez la porte, assassin ! Mon acanthephippium mantinianum ne supporte pas les courants d'air ! »

Il se dépêcha d'obtempérer en voyant le regard furieux qu'une vieille dame, penchée au dessus d'une fleur jaune orangé, braquait sur lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de la mettre en colère s'il voulait repartir au plus vite.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup et s'excusa d'une voix mesurée. Mais la femme ne lui prêtait aucune attention, elle restait concentrée sur sa tâche qui consistait à rempoter la fleur. Il comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mené sa mission à bien et se résigna donc à attendre.

Au bout de dix minutes, pendant lesquelles Draco se retenait de trépigner d'impatience, elle se redressa enfin, satisfaite de son œuvre.

« Bonjour. Monsieur ? » dit-elle en tendant une main d'une saleté repoussante que Draco effleura à peine avec une mine dégoutée. Il était tout à fait impossible que la crasse accumulée sous ses ongles date d'aujourd'hui.

« Draco Malfoy » répondit-il mais avant qu'il ait pu enchainer sur les raisons de sa visite, la petite femme aux cheveux en bataille fut prise d'une activité frénétique.

« Mon pauvre petit ! Vous avez mal au foie ? Je m'en doutais à votre teint jaune. C'est un signe qui ne trompe pas. J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! »

Avant que Draco, frappé de stupeur, ne puisse répondre, elle attrapa un sécateur et trottina vers le fond de la serre où elle se mit à couper des feuilles qu'elle jetait dans un panier.

Nom d'un chien ! En plus d'être sourde, elle est aveugle !

Il se précipita à sa suite dans l'intention de la soustraire à sa cueillette inutile.

« Je viens à la requête de Lily Potter… »

« Vous voulez passer l'aspirateur ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Je vous assure que c'est totalement inutile »

Je ne vais jamais réussir à me faire comprendre, pensa Draco avec désespoir, partagé entre l'envie d'assommer cette vieille folle et celle de rebrousser chemin et d'aller assommer Lily Potter.

Elle se releva et lui fourra dans les bras le panier rempli de feuilles.

« Voilà. Ce sont des feuilles de boldo. Vous en mettez deux cuillères à soupe dans un litre d'eau, vous portez à ébullition puis vous laissez infuser dix minutes. Trois tasses par jour avant les repas et vous retrouverez votre teint de jeune homme »

« Je ne suis pas là pour des problèmes de santé ! »

« Vous voulez me remercier ? Je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine »

Si Draco n'était pas aussi attaché à ses cheveux, il les aurait arrachés par poignées.

Puis, tout à coup, il eut une idée de génie et commença à chercher avec fébrilité dans ses poches. Il en sortit un petit carnet de maroquin noir. Il le brandit fièrement devant le visage de Madame Chourave qui le regardait faire avec méfiance.

Il écrivit rapidement quelques mots puis lui tendit le message avec impatience. Elle prit le temps de chausser ses lorgnons avant de lire à voix haute.

« Je viens chercher les compositions florales de Lily Potter »

Elle lui rendit son carnet en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Suivez-moi, je dois consulter les commandes qui sont dans mon bureau»

Draco lui emboita le pas en répétant comme un mantra « inspire… expire… »

Le bureau était dans un désordre indescriptible. Des piles de papiers menaçantes se dressaient sur chaque surface disponible. Draco embrassa la pièce d'un regard accablé, comment allait-elle retrouver la commande dans ce capharnaüm ?

Contre toute attente, elle se dirigea droit vers la bonne pile en se déplaçant avec dextérité parmi tous les tas chancelants et en sortit un bon de commande qu'elle parcourut rapidement.

« Les fleurs ont été livrées à Madame Potter dans la soirée ».

Si Draco n'avait pas été un Malfoy, il se serait sans doute écroulé pour se laisser mourir, enseveli sous des tonnes de papiers qu'il aurait entrainés dans sa chute. Mais étant ce qu'il était, il se contenta d'effectuer une sortie fort digne. N'ayant aperçu aucun téléphone dans la pièce, il ne poussa toutefois pas le masochisme jusqu'à demander s'il pouvait passer un coup de fil.

A peine fut-il sorti que Pomona laissa échapper le rire qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps. Une fois calmée, elle sortit le téléphone caché sous un bureau et composa un numéro.

« Tout s'est bien passé et je ne pense pas qu'il rentre avant minuit vu que Georges a planté deux clous dans ses pneus ! D'après ce que j'en ai vu, il n'est pas du genre à remporter un concours de vitesse en changement de roue ! Mon Dieu, la tête qu'il a faite lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il avait le teint jaune ! »

Et Pomona repartit une fois de plus dans un fou rire.

-o-o-o-

« Lily, es-tu bien certaine que ton plan génial va marcher ? »

« Je connais mon fils par cœur, Lucius chéri. Je te jure que s'il n'avoue pas à Draco qu'il l'aime, j'embrasse Narcissa sur la bouche ! »

« Je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde » répondit le blond avec ce sourire en coin si identique à celui de son fils.

-o-o-o-

Au même instant, Draco harassé, poussait la porte de son appartement. Il eut juste le temps de faire quelques pas dans l'entrée avant qu'Harry ne se précipite sur lui et lui assène un magistral coup de poing.

De pire en pire, pensa-t-il avant de tomber dans les pommes.

A suivre

-o-o-o-

**Le bonus de Tania**

Après être passé voir son père, Draco fut littéralement agressé par Millicent en arrivant au bureau. (Harcèlement de l'employé sur le patron ! de l'inédit !)

« J'ai fait trois piles : à droite ce qui est extrêmement urgent, au centre ce qui est très urgent, à gauche ce qui est urgent ! » dit-elle en le regardant avec reproche, les poings sur les hanches. (Hé bah ! que du urgent quoi ! mon pauvre Drago !)

« Bonjour à toi aussi Millicent » répondit Draco amusé. (lol ! j'avoue ! belle entrée en matière ! ils sont surtaxé en « bonjour » tout les amis à Drago^^)

« Pas la peine de faire ton numéro de charme avec moi. Ça ne marche pas ! (comment elle fait ? est elle humaine ? ^^) Tu te rends compte que nous allons perdre tous nos clients à ce rythme ? » (Mais non ! qui oserait quitter un Malfoy ?)

« Tu es surtout excessivement amoureux » (ouiiiiii !*.*)

« Pertinente observation » répondit la rousse avec malice. (Et de trop bonne humeur pour que ca soit innocent !)

« Tu es le seul à pouvoir me sauver la vie ! Normalement j'aurais demandé à Harry mais avec son plâtre… » (Comment embobiner Drago grâce à son complexe de chevalier servant !)

(Je suis sur que tout a été prévu !) Il chercha son portable qui, il en était sur, était dans la poche de son manteau, pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait disparu. (Lily le lui à prit pour être sur de ne pas prévenir Harry ! mais pourquoi sa mère le retarde comme ca, et fait en sorte de pourrir leur soirée ?)

Il s'approcha à pas de loup et s'excusa d'une voix mesurée. Mais la femme ne lui prêtait aucune attention, elle restait concentrée sur sa tâche qui consistait à rempoter la fleur. (Chouette accueil, chouette sens commercial, et vive la civilité^^) Il comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mené sa mission à bien et se résigna donc à attendre. (… elle aussi n'y met pas du sien quoi !)

« Lily, es-tu bien certaine que ton plan génial va marcher ? » (Et il en doute ! Lily a toujours raison ! bien qu'elle soit folle !)

« Je connais mon fils par cœur, Lucius chéri. (…non ?! c'est deux là ensemble ? OH MON DIEU ! L'apocalypse est proche, on va tous mourir et les mayas avaient raison ! ^^) Je te jure que s'il n'avoue pas à Draco qu'il l'aime, j'embrasse Narcissa sur la bouche ! » (Beurk !)

« Je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde » répondit le blond avec ce sourire en coin si identique à celui de son fils. (…haaaaaa ! mais c'est eu deux le couple mystère du dernier chapitre !)

De pire en pire, pensa-t-il avant de tomber dans les pommes. (Non mais le pauvre quoi !)

-o-o-o-

Note 1 : La façon de tuer la bonne sœur alcoolique est à porter au crédit de Tania et de sa sœur que je remercie pour l'idée !

Note 2 : Je décline toute responsabilité pour la recette de l'infusion pour le foie que j'ai trouvée sur Internet.

A bientôt pour la suite…


	11. Ma mère ?

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta** : Tania comme toujours !

**Merci à** : **Kisis** (Ha les vertus d'un bon coup de poing dans la figure !)

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je pensais qu'il ne resterait qu'un chapitre mais il aurait été énorme ! Voici donc un petit chapitre de transition avant les révélations finales. Bonne lecture.

-o-o-o-

**Chapitre 11 – Ma mère ?**

Draco reprit lentement ses esprits et plusieurs sensations parvinrent simultanément à sa conscience. Une douleur dans sa jambe droite, de la glace sur sa mâchoire et enfin une litanie incessante de mots incompréhensibles prononcés par Harry qui pleurait.

Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Ha oui, il lui avait donné un coup de poing ! Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Severus avait entièrement raison, être amoureux d'un Potter était vraiment une sinécure. Et puis d'abord, c'est lui qui devrait pleurer, pas Harry…

Il réalisa alors que c'était le plâtre d'Harry, enfoncé dans sa jambe, qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Non mais quel boulet !

« Peux-tu essayer d'arrêter de m'achever en enfonçant ton plâtre dans ma jambe ? »

« Draco ! Tu es vivant ! Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé… »

« Ce n'est pas un petit coup de poing qui va venir à bout de moi » dit-il en frottant sa mâchoire endolorie sur laquelle Harry avait posé une poche de glace et en pensant que le brun avait quand même une jolie droite.

« Je ne parle pas de ça ! Tu te rends compte qu'il est minuit passé ! Où étais-tu ? Lorsque j'ai eu Millicent au téléphone et qu'elle m'a dit que tu avais disparu… J'ai pensé au pire et j'ai paniqué. Je suis désolé pour le coup de poing mais il fallait que mon angoisse sorte d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? J'étais vraiment angoissé, Draco. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? Et où étais-tu ? Je viens de vivre les pires heures de ma vie… » débita Harry d'une traite.

Il était encore tout chamboulé et tenait Draco comme si le lâcher pouvait le faire disparaitre. Mieux que tout, il parsemait son visage de petits baisers fiévreux. Draco se laissait faire avec plaisir.

« Calmes-toi Harry. Ta mère ne t'a pas prévenu ? »

« Ma mère ? »

« Elle m'a expédié au fin fond du monde pour chercher des compositions florales chez Madame Chourave. Elles étaient parait-il absolument indispensables à la réussite de sa réception. Elle m'a fait sortir de mon bureau en me disant que je n'avais pas le temps de t'appeler mais qu'elle le ferait pour moi… »

« Mais pourquoi Diable t'avoir envoyé toi ? »

« Alors ça, si je le savais ! Les méandres du cerveau de ta mère sont impénétrables. Elle m'a juste dit que si tu n'avais pas eu ton plâtre, elle te l'aurait demandé »

« Ça m'étonnerait ! Je déteste Pomona et elle me le rend bien. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as été aussi long ? »

« Après deux heures d'embouteillage, j'ai dû me faire comprendre par cette vieille folle qui est sourde comme un pot… »

« Pomona ? Sourde ? J'ai rarement connu quelqu'un ayant l'ouïe plus fine qu'elle ! » dit Harry sincèrement étonné.

« Depuis combien de temps ne l'as-tu pas rencontrée ? »

« Je ne sais pas… à peu près un an »

« Et bien je peux t'assurer qu'elle est victime d'une maladie dégénérescente foudroyante qui la rend à la fois sourde et aveugle ! Non mais tu te rends compte qu'elle a trouvé que j'avais le teint jaune et m'a donné des feuilles pour préparer une infusion ! A moi ! »

Harry regarda Draco avec infiniment de tendresse. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, il l'aimait. Il l'avait compris à la peur qu'il avait eue de l'avoir perdu sans avoir eu le courage de le lui avouer. Même si c'était difficile, il allait le lui dire. Oui. Mais il allait d'abord le laisser finir son récit.

« Après avoir fini par apprendre que les fleurs avaient été livrées, je suis reparti comme un fou pour te retrouver. Mais là encore, j'ai été frappé de malchance. J'avais roulé sur deux clous et un de mes pneus avait crevé. Bien évidemment, j'étais sur une route déserte, loin de toute civilisation »

« Tu sais changer une roue ? »

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Evidemment, enfin en théorie tout au moins. Habituellement c'est Greg ou Vince qui se chargent de ce genre de choses. Fais-moi d'ailleurs penser à leur attribuer une prime, changer une roue est vraiment un travail horrible ! »

Harry s'était relevé et aidait Draco à en faire autant. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Harry se blottit dans les bras du blond. C'était une attitude tellement inhabituelle qu'elle l'intrigua au plus haut point.

« Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu as imaginé pour te mettre dans un tel état » dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour du corps d'Harry.

« Mets-toi un peu à ma place. A neuf heures, comme tu n'étais toujours pas rentré, j'ai essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable et à ma grande surprise, une voix de femme me répond, Je ne te dis pas tout ce qui m'est passé dans la tête en même pas deux secondes !»

« J'imagine aisément » répondit Draco en esquissant un sourire.

« Bref. Elle m'a appris qu'elle était ton assistante et qu'elle avait trouvé ton portable par terre derrière le porte manteau. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où tu étais mais que tu avais du partir à toute allure, puisque tu avais laissé ton stylo ouvert en ne signant qu'un tiers des papiers et que ta chaise était renversée »

« C'est à cause de ta mère. Une vraie furie. Elle m'a littéralement jeté hors de mon bureau mais elle m'avait assuré qu'elle t'appellerait pour te prévenir »

« Oui, je crois que nous allons lui demander quelques explications à cette folle furieuse ! J'ai essayé de ne pas paniquer Millicent mais j'ai immédiatement pensé que Voldemort avait été informé de nos visites à la clinique et à Poudlard et qu'il t'avait fait enlever. Plus le temps passait, plus j'en étais persuadé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai essayé d'appeler un peu tout le monde mais personne ne savait rien… J'ai fini par me convaincre que tu étais mort » dit Harry avec une voix qui transcrivait encore la peur qu'il avait eue.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé, bien involontairement une telle frayeur. Mais je dois t'avouer, à ma grande honte, que je suis assez content de ta réaction à l'idée de ma mort »

« Je pensais ne jamais te revoir » dit Harry en se retournant pour faire face à Draco. « Et j'étais désespéré de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te dire… »

« Quoi ? »

Harry ouvrait et refermait la bouche en fixant Draco, incapable de sortir une parole.

« Quoi ? » demanda à nouveau le blond avec impatience.

« Attends ! Tu crois que c'est facile à dire ! »

Draco, face à cette colère subite, regarda Harry avec surprise. Il avait appris, en vivant avec lui, qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Au pire, il lui annonçait qu'il en avait assez de cette mascarade et au mieux, il lui avouait son amour. Bien évidemment, Draco préférerait la seconde option. Aussi, avec sagesse, décida-t-il de se taire et de ne pas le bousculer.

« Tu sais, c'est difficile de s'avouer qu'on a tort… »

C'est plutôt bon signe ça, non ?

« Je crois depuis que je suis tout petit que l'amour n'existe pas… »

Et ? Ce qu'il peut être agaçant !

« Et depuis déjà un bon moment, je sais pertinemment que… »

« Tu vas cracher le morceau ou tu veux me tuer pour de bon ? » demanda Draco à bout de patience.

Harry baissa la tête puis la releva, les yeux remplis de détermination.

« Je t'aime »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de perdre la capacité de parler. Il crut bien que son cœur allait s'arrêter face au bonheur intense qu'il ressentait.

« Je suis prêt. Redis-le maintenant »

« Je t'aime Draco »

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avec l'émerveillement de celui qui vient de recevoir une révélation divine. Puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent, ils commencèrent d'abord par s'embrasser avec tendresse. Une intense chaleur monta progressivement entre eux jusqu'à les embraser.

Draco se releva et souleva Harry dans ses bras pour se diriger vers l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais te faire hurler, Harry. Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu ne te rappelles même plus ton nom » répondit Draco en faisant son plus beau sourire diabolique.

« Mais j'ai toujours mon plâtre ! »

« Qui s'en soucie ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Quel idiot ! Il n'allait quand même pas protester, alors qu'il allait enfin obtenir ce qu'il désirait tant.

« Personne » répondit-t-il en faisant son plus beau sourire démoniaque.

-o-o-o-

Le rayon d'un audacieux soleil d'hiver filtra à travers le store pour devenir le témoin privilégié de ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

Harry appuyé sur un coude observait avec adoration Draco qui commençait à s'éveiller sous l'effet de cet impertinent rayon de soleil.

Harry venait de découvrir ce que voulait dire faire l'amour. Auparavant, il avait eu des relations sexuelles, parfois extrêmement satisfaisantes, mais qui n'avaient aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit. La seule explication possible était qu'il aimait le blond. C'était ses sentiments qui avaient fait la différence. Et une drôle de différence, cette nuit avait été absolument magique. Il voulait garder Draco près de lui pour toujours et se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Draco d'une voix endormie sans ouvrir les yeux.

« A toi »

« Et ? »

« Tu es parfait »

« Enfin ! Depuis le temps que je te le dis ! »

Draco fit son petit sourire en coin auquel Harry était bien en peine de résister. Il se pencha donc pour l'embrasser mais au même moment son ventre émit un grondement retentissant.

Draco se redressa d'un bond. « Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ? »

« Heu… Je ne sais plus… Le gâteau chez Nevile, je crois »

« J'en étais sûr ! Tu n'as aucun sens de l'auto-préservation ». Il tendit le bras pour attraper le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. « Non mais tu te rends compte ! Il est deux heures de l'après-midi. Tu es resté sans manger pendant vingt quatre heures ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te remplumer. Non mais regardes-toi, on croirait une crevette. Allez hop, debout, on va se préparer un brunch »

« Je ne ressemble pas à une crevette ! » dit Harry d'un ton indigné qui fit rire Draco.

« Je te l'accorde mais tu en as le poids ! » répondit-il en lui lançant un peignoir.

Harry se leva en grommelant contre les blonds qui n'avaient aucun sens du romantisme et qui ne comprenaient pas l'utilité pour la santé des câlins du matin.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt assis à une table surchargée d'aliments divers. Ils commencèrent à dévorer la nourriture dans un silence confortable uniquement troublé par les divers grognements et autres bruits appréciateurs d'Harry.

Il avait toujours eu la sensualité bruyante comme l'avait prouvé la nuit précédente.

« Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi… » commença Harry lorsqu'il fut à peu près rassasié.

« Et quand as-tu eu le temps de réfléchir ? » demanda Draco en levant un sourcil ironique.

« Pas cette nuit, ça c'est sur ! » répondit Harry en riant. « Mais en attendant que tu te réveilles, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps. Tu es une vraie marmotte »

« Le sommeil est indispensable à mon incroyable perfection » dit Draco en levant le nez en l'air.

Harry devint brusquement sérieux et lui attrapa la main en la serrant fortement.

« Jures-moi de ne jamais me priver de ton incroyable prétention » dit-il en le regardant avec sérieux.

Draco comprit qu'Harry était encore bouleversé par les évènements de la veille et que c'était sa façon, tordue certes, de lui demander un engagement.

« Je te le jure. Jamais de ma propre volonté, en tout cas » répondit-il avec le même sérieux.

Harry hocha la tête et ils restèrent un instant silencieux à se regarder dans les yeux avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole.

« Fais-moi part de tes brillantes cogitations »

« Je suis tout à fait certain que tout cet épisode a été orchestré par ma mère avec la complicité de cette vieille folle de Pomona. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, ce sont ses motivations. J'ai beau me creuser les méninges, je ne vois aucune explication à ses actions »

« Moi non plus. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, en y réfléchissant après coup, je me rends compte que Chourave en faisait beaucoup trop, ainsi que ta mère d'ailleurs. Je sais exactement comment nous allons connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire »

« Ha oui ? » demanda Harry, les yeux pétillants de plaisir anticipé à l'idée du plan brillant que Draco allait lui expliquer.

« Parfaitement. Nous allons nous préparer et arriver en avance à la fameuse réception de ta mère… »

« Et ? » demanda Harry avec impatience.

« Et nous lui poserons la question » répondit Draco en se levant pour se rendre dans la salle de bain tout en ne manquant pas de faire son sourire diabolique.

Harry resta un moment bouche bée. C'est tout ? Pensa-t-il.

Puis il haussa les épaules en entendant la douche se mettre en route. Il chassa toute pensée concernant sa mère pour se concentrer sur un blond nu sous la douche. Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise puis se hâta de le rejoindre.

A suivre

**Le bonus de Tania**

« Mets-toi un peu à ma place. A neuf heures, comme tu n'étais toujours pas rentré, j'ai essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable et à ma grande surprise, une voix de femme me répond, (déjà là, il à du pensé que Drago le trompait !) Je ne te dis pas tout ce qui m'est passé dans la tête en même pas deux secondes !» (Trop de pensées d'un coup ! et il a survécu ! « Part se cacher sous la table et esquive les objets lancés par Harry » ! mouahahaha)

« Je pensais ne jamais te revoir » dit Harry en se retournant pour faire face à Draco. (C'est le moment ! avoue lui tes sentiments !) « Et j'étais désespéré de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te dire… » (Aller ! dit lui ! en passant, j'ai la musique de la petite sirène, « embrasse là » ^^)

« Quoi ? »

Harry ouvrait et refermait la bouche en fixant Draco, incapable de sortir une parole. («Chalalalala n'aie pas peur, Ne pense qu'au bonheur, Vas-y oui, embrasse-la! Chalalalala, n'hésite pas, Puisque tu sais que toi, Toi tu ne penses qu'à ça… Chalalalala c'est si bon, Ecoute la chanson, Décide-toi, Embrasse-la! Chalalalala vas-y fait vite, Ecoute la musique, Dépêche-toi, Embrasse-la… Chalalalala… »^^)

« Tu vas cracher le morceau ou tu veux me tuer pour de bon ? » demanda Draco à bout de patience. (… sympas ! pauvre Harry ! ca déclaration est gâchée ! lui qui souffre et qui patauge pour s'exprimer sur un sentiment qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir, il trouve enfin le courage pour vider son sac et lui dire et l'autre insensible le brusque, lui manque de respect et le crache de se dépêcher ! non mais y a des claques qui se perde ! il est où le « je prends soin de toi » ?)

« Je t'aime Draco » (ouin ! je chiale toujours ! « Renifle bruyamment » je sais que Lily est folle, mais elle a réussi ! « Zut ! Je ne pourrais pas la prendre en photo en train de rouler une galoche à Narcissa ! »)

Draco se releva et souleva Harry dans ses bras pour se diriger vers l'escalier. (ca y est ! Harry va passer à la casserole ! \o/ champommy !)

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais te faire hurler, Harry. (Wow ! fait supère chaud tout à coup… non ? vite camera& une et deux, en marches ! micros de 1 à 7… branches ! et action !) Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu ne te rappelles même plus ton nom » répondit Draco en faisant son plus beau sourire diabolique. (Miam, miam ! gloups ! veux voir ! « Prend son stock de mouchoirs avec elle, on sait jamais ! »)

« Mais j'ai toujours mon plâtre ! » (Mais on s'en branle quoi !)

« Personne » répondit-t-il en faisant son plus beau sourire démoniaque. (Un diable t un démon, ensemble ? fichtre ! tous aux abris ! et moi en première ligne ! « J'ais du matériels à surveiller… ^^)

-o-o-o-

(…je le savais ! tu as passé sous silence cette scène ^^ niveau citron… 0 ! m'enfin, j'ai des DVD tout neuf !)

Le rayon d'un audacieux soleil d'hiver filtra à travers le store pour devenir le témoin privilégié de ce qui se passait dans la chambre. (En plus de moi… oui, je n'ai pas pu dormir avec eux ^^)

-o-o-o-

Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre de transition que, j'espère, vous avez apprécié ! La suite arrivera au max dans une quinzaine… A bientôt


	12. Papa ?

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta** : Tania comme toujours !

**Merci à** : **Kisis** (J'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci !) et à **Eden**.

**Message à FFFF world** : Je pense que tu trouveras le clin d'œil très facilement ! Pour celles qui ont envie de chercher, c'est en rapport avec les 4 F…

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 12 – Papa ?**

« Et bien au moins vous n'êtes pas en retard ! » s'exclama Lily en les trouvant derrière la porte.

« Bonjour Maman. Nous sommes venus te demander des explications »

« Ha ? »

« Arrêtes de jouer à l'idiote ! Ça ne te va pas du tout »

« Bon d'accord. Ce que tu peux être rabat joie, Harry ! Venez, suivez-moi au salon. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui doit vous fournir des explications au même titre que moi car, après tout, cette histoire est entièrement de sa faute !»

A leur entrée, un grand homme blond se tourna théâtralement vers eux.

« Papa ? » s'exclama Draco.

Lucius contemplait le visage médusé de son fils avec une grande tendresse. Il ne l'avait plus appelé Papa depuis qu'il avait cinq ans et que sa mère lui avait appris qu'un futur Lord ne devait pas appeler son père ainsi. Il avait exactement la même expression que maintenant lorsque Severus lui racontait des histoires merveilleuses où le chevalier se transformait en dragon pour sauver la belle princesse. Lucius se rappelait comme si c'était hier la bouille ronde émerveillé et les yeux écarquillés de Draco lorsque son parrain lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Draco parce qu'il était lui aussi un chevalier dragon et que ses pouvoirs se réveilleraient un jour. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait trouvé son fils en train d'essayer de se transformer.

Harry aussi était surpris mais beaucoup plus habitué aux extravagances de sa mère, il entraina Draco avec lui sur le canapé pour écouter l'histoire que ces deux là allaient leur raconter.

« Toute cette histoire a commencé lorsque nous avions quinze ans… »

« Si on remonte à la préhistoire, on n'a pas fini ! » s'exclama Harry.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais continua néanmoins son récit.

« Nous sommes tombés follement amoureux l'un de l'autre mais la famille de Lucius avait déjà arrangé un mariage avec celle de Narcissa. Lucius, n'ayant pas les couilles de s'opposer, décida de s'en accommoder. J'ai donc épousé ton père, qui était mon meilleur ami, mais n'avait pas plus de couilles que Lucius et n'avait pas le courage d'assumer ses préférences. Et voilà. Nous sommes là, vous êtes là. Maintenant plus rien ne nous empêche d'être heureux ! »

« Je pense que c'est un peu résumé, mais effectivement l'essentiel est dit » approuva Lucius en croisant les jambes avec nonchalance.

« Quoi ? » explosa Draco. « Et vous croyez que ça suffit ? Vous avez trompé tout le monde pendant des années et maintenant… maintenant… ».

Draco ne trouvait plus ses mots et fit un vague geste de la main en préférant se taire.

« Nous n'avons trompé personne. James et ta mère étaient parfaitement au courant que nous nous aimions et que nos mariages n'étaient que des situations transitoires. Ils l'ont d'autant mieux accepté qu'ils ne nous aimaient pas non plus. Ta mère a toujours préféré les femmes… » répondit Lucius avec sévérité à son fils.

« Laisse-le se mettre en colère, Lucius. C'est une réaction normale et très saine » dit Lily.

Harry attrapa la main de Draco pour le calmer ce qui provoqua un regard entendu de Lily vers Lucius. Il connaissait parfaitement le fonctionnement tordu de sa mère et il savait que la colère ne mènerait à rien. Il décida donc d'orienter la discussion sur son cas et de laisser ainsi le temps à Draco de se calmer.

« Lucius a été victime d'un mariage arrangé mais cela n'explique pas comment tu t'es retrouvée mariée à papa »

« Ho, c'est très simple. La décision de Lucius d'obéir à sa famille et d'épouser cette pimbêche de Narcissa m'a rendue folle de rage… »

« Lily et Narcissa ont toujours été rivales en tout, les meilleures notes, l'élection du délégué de classe. Tout cela tournait toujours à la bataille rangée » crut bon de préciser Lucius.

« Il n'y avait aucune rivalité puisque j'étais la meilleure en tout » rectifia Lily en fusillant Lucius du regard. Le Lord, très amusé, se contenta d'un sourire en coin et d'un clin d'œil en direction des deux jeunes hommes médusés.

« J'étais donc furieuse de sa lâcheté et j'ai décidé de rompre. Je me suis longuement épanchée auprès de James et Sirius qui étaient mes meilleurs amis. Finalement, j'ai accepté d'épouser James afin de l'aider à cacher son homosexualité à ses parents, mais surtout par esprit de revanche. Nous sommes restés ensemble jusqu'à la mort de tes grands parents puis nous avons divorcé puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de continuer cette mascarade. Le temps avait passé et ma colère était retombée, j'ai fini par accorder mon pardon à Lucius dont je suis devenue la maitresse. C'est un rôle qui me convenait bien à l'époque mais maintenant j'ai envie d'autre chose »

« Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas fait autant ? » demanda Draco à son père.

« Tu sais à quel point ta mère est protectrice à ton égard, elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas divorcer tant que tu ne serais pas marié »

« Et un Malfoy ne revient jamais sur une parole donnée ! Je suis certaine que cette peste de Narcissa l'a fait exprès pour me pourrir la vie » ajouta Lily les poings sur les hanches.

Quant à Harry, il restait bloqué sur une affirmation que son cerveau n'arrivait pas tout à fait à assimiler.

« Mon père est homosexuel ? »

« Tout comme ma mère » jugea bon de préciser Draco qui ne voulait pas qu'Harry se sente seul sur ce coup là.

« J'ai besoin d'un whisky bien tassé ! »

« Il n'est même pas quatre heures, Harry. C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Un peu de champagne peut-être ? Lucius, veux-tu avoir la gentillesse d'aller chercher une bouteille dans la cuisine ? »

« S'il est trop tôt pour le whisky, il est aussi trop tôt pour le champagne, non ? » demanda Draco avec une certaine logique qui échappa totalement à la rousse qui le regardait comme s'il venait de proférer la plus grosse énormité du siècle.

« Le champagne est le seul breuvage qui peut se boire à toute heure » répondit-elle d'un ton sentencieux.

« Papa est homosexuel ? » redemanda Harry qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en doutais pas ? » dit Lily avec une certaine exaspération dans la voix.

« Absolument pas ! Comment aurais-je pu me douter d'un truc pareil ? »

« Peut-être en constatant qu'il partageait la même chambre que Sirius ? »

« Mon père et mon parrain sont ensemble ? Mais ils m'avaient dit que c'était parce que cette chambre était la seule qui donnait sur la mer et que comme ça, ils pouvaient voir s'il y avait un bon spot ! »

« Et tu les as cru ? Tu es vraiment d'une naïveté qui fait peur » dit Lily en secouant la tête avec désespoir.

Harry se jeta sur la coupe de champagne que Lucius venait de servir et se l'enfila d'une traite.

« Harry ! » protesta sa mère. « Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que le champagne se déguste ! Ce n'est pas de la vulgaire vodka, nom d'un chien ! »

« Excuses-moi, Maman, de heurter ta sensibilité ! Mais je viens d'apprendre que ma mère est depuis des années la maitresse du père de mon fiancé et que, cerise sur le gâteau, mon père est homosexuel et couche avec mon parrain. Alors ta dégustation, hein… » dit Harry en faisant un geste signifiant clairement que c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

« Vu comme ça, effectivement, ça fait beaucoup » concéda Lucius en dégustant une gorgée de champagne. « Excellent millésime »

« Et tous ces jeunes gens que tu fréquentais ? » demanda Draco à son père.

« Poudre aux yeux. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui compte pour moi depuis que j'ai quinze ans et elle est rousse aux yeux verts avec un tempérament de feu » répondit-il en souriant tendrement à Lily.

Harry qui venait d'avaler sa deuxième coupe de champagne commençait à être plus détendu sous l'effet d'une légère ivresse.

« Je comprends bien ta hâte à me voir casé mais ça n'explique pas la mascarade que tu as orchestré hier. Sais-tu qu'à cause de toi, j'ai vécu les pires heures de ma vie ? »

« Mon pauvre chéri, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dû en arriver là » dit Lily sans montrer le moindre regret. « Mais vois-tu, tu as malheureusement hérité de l'incommensurable obstination de ton père et même, si tout le monde autour de toi le savait, sauf Draco bien sur, cela aurait pu prendre dix ans avant que tu ne lui avoues que tu l'aimais. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, lui as-tu avoué ? »

Harry considéra un instant la possibilité de lui mentir, juste pour lui démontrer qu'elle n'avait pas toujours raison. Mais il renonça, il ne voulait pas être aussi stupides que ses parents qui s'étaient enfermés dans le mensonge pendant des années. A la place, il hocha la tête.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Lucius en levant son verre vers son fils. « Tu as donc enfin pu lui montrer les talents d'un Malfoy, mon fils ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Harry contempla le visage de Draco qui prenait une belle teinte rouge, avant de finalement comprendre ?

« C'était pour ça, toute cette histoire stupide autour de mon plâtre ! Tu voulais être certain que je t'aime avant qu'on fasse l'amour ! C'est trop mignon»

Et Harry totalement désinhibé par les quatre coupes de champagne qu'il venait de boire, se jeta sur le blond pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Draco se raidit en songeant à son père et à Lily qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle mais il ne put résister bien longtemps à la passion d'Harry et il finit par s'abandonner totalement.

« Ils sont trop mignons » soupira Lily.

« Oui. Ils me donnent des idées coquines… » renchérit Lucius.

Cette remarque sépara plus sûrement Harry de Draco que le mur de Berlin n'avait séparé l'est et l'ouest.

« Epargnez-nous au moins ces horreurs ! » s'exclama Draco avec une mine dégoûtée, l'expression d'Harry n'avait rien à lui envier.

« Ha la naïveté de la jeunesse ! Ils croient toujours qu'ils ont tout inventé en matière de sexe. Je peux vous assurer qu'avec Lily nous pourrions vous apprendre deux ou trois choses…

« Pour en revenir à ton père, je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit… » commença Lily avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Harry. Il avala donc une nouvelle coupe de champagne, histoire de se préparer au choc.

« Lily ! Tu sais que j'apprécie James à peu près autant que tu apprécies Narcissa mais ne crois-tu pas que c'est à lui de révéler ce genre de choses à son fils ? » l'interrompit Lucius.

« Pffft, balivernes ! J'ai besoin de nos fils pour mettre en place mon plan parfait afin que cet imbécile dépasse son obstination aveugle ! Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire… »

-o-o-o-

Draco était assez contrarié d'avoir dû laisser Harry pour se rendre chez son parrain. Il était évident que le jeune brun était assez éméché et sachant les catastrophes qu'il pouvait déclencher en étant sobre, Draco craignait le pire. Mais Lily avait été intraitable, Harry devait aller chercher son père et Sirius à l'aéroport, pendant que lui se rendait chez Severus.

Cette femme possédait une énergie incroyable et il était inutile d'essayer d'aller contre sa volonté. Il se demandait pourquoi son père se retrouvait toujours avec des femmes castratrices, s'il était psy, il creuserait cette question.

Il soupira et frappa avec énervement sur la porte de Severus. L'homme vint ouvrir et leva un sourcil étonné en voyant son filleul sur le pas de sa porte.

« Draco ? Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite inattendue ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Bonjour Severus. Ai-je besoin d'un prétexte pour rendre visite à mon parrain ? »

« Absolument pas. Mais je suis surpris de voir que tu as réussi à te décoller de Potter… »

« Harry » répondit Draco sur un ton de reproche qui fit sourire, imperceptiblement, Severus.

« Tu es vraiment amoureux »

« Oui et c'est réciproque. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point il est intoxicant »

« Ho si, je peux » répondit Severus. Une ombre, vite disparue, passa sur son visage.

« Harry devait voir son père et son parrain et il était préférable qu'il soit seul » dit Draco d'un ton contrarié parfaitement étudié

« Pourquoi ? Je parie que ces deux idiots, aussi lâches que bornés, essayent de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! » s'exclama Severus en montrant les dents. Il avait tout d'un guerrier prêt à partir au combat. Il était assez terrifiant et Draco pensa qu'il n'était vraiment pas bon de se faire un ennemi de Severus Snape.

« Pas du tout ! Où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que peut-être James refuserait que l'homosexualité de son fils soit exposée au grand jour »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut te faire penser ça puisqu'il est lui-même en couple avec un homme. Ce serait quand-même un comble qu'il refuse que son fils suive l'exemple paternel ! »

« Il l'a avoué à son fils » demanda Severus d'un ton confondu.

« Comment pourrais-je être au courant autrement ? »

« Je n'en reviens pas. Il s'est enfin décidé, après toutes ces années à afficher son homosexualité… Pas que j'en ai quoi que ce soit à faire, de toute façon »

Draco laissa planer un instant de silence, savourant l'embarras de son parrain qui se retenait de demander plus d'explications. Puis, lorsqu'il jugea l'avoir suffisamment torturé, il reprit la parole.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ta surprise. Il n'y a pas plus moderne que le père d'Harry dans sa conception du couple. La meilleure preuve en est la grave déprime qu'il a faite après que l'homme qu'ils aimaient les ait laissé tomber. Tu te rends compte… Un couple à trois. Je trouve cela terriblement avant-gardiste »

« Quoi ? » hurla Severus

« C'est étonnant, hein ? »

« Ils ont dit que cet homme les avait abandonné ? » demanda Severus en grinçant des dents.

« Oui. J'imagine qu'il était faible et qu'il n'a pas eu le courage d'assumer une famille hors norme… »

« Ça doit être ça » répondit Severus qui s'étranglait presque de colère. « Excuses-moi, Draco, mais j'ai quelques lettres à écrire avant d'aller à votre réception de fiançailles… Alors si tu pouvais aller occuper ton temps sans Harry ailleurs, je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

Les plans de Lily étaient amusants, pensa Draco, quand on n'en était pas la victime, bien sûr.

-o-o-o-

Harry qui était à l'aéroport en train d'attendre son père et son parrain pensait exactement la même chose. Cette idée, alliée au champagne, le faisait ricaner bêtement.

En jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il s'aperçut que les gens s'étaient écartés et le regardaient avec suspicion.

Il se dépêcha de se recomposer une attitude. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse arrêter pour comportement suspect ! Il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre avec Draco s'il devait venir le récupérer au commissariat et avec sa mère s'il faisait capoter son plan parfait.

Au même moment, il vit James et Sirius qui se dirigeaient vers lui en faisant de grands gestes et… en bermudas ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça avant de se retrouver pris dans une étreinte d'ours.

« Ma petite patate ! Mais tu es plus léger qu'une plume ! » s'exclama Sirius avant de lui faire un bisou sonore sur la joue.

« Laisse m'en un peu, Sirius ! C'est mon fils quand même » dit James en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! Vous allez m'étouffer ! Vous savez que c'est l'hiver ici ? »

« Oui, on sait. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons ce qu'il faut pour nous rendre présentables à la réception en l'honneur de tes fiançailles » dit son père en le reposant à terre. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu as un plâtre ? »

« Tu es blessé ? J'en étais sur ! C'est ce Malfoy ! Je savais que ces fiançailles soudaines étaient bizarres. Il te fait chanter ? » ajouta Sirius en le palpant de partout à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures. Harry lui donna une tape sur la main.

« Arrêtes tes bêtises, Sirius. Tout le monde nous regarde. Draco est effectivement responsable du plâtre… »

« Je le savais ! » cria Sirius d'un ton triomphant.

« Mais pas de la blessure » s'empressa d'ajouter Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je vous expliquerai tout dans le taxi et je vous déposerai à votre hôtel. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas arriver en retard à une réception que Maman a eu autant de mal à organiser ? »

Les deux hommes firent non de la tête avec force. Qui serait assez fou pour contrarier Lily ?

Une fois installés dans le taxi, Harry leur raconta la chute qui lui avait valu sa blessure et l'insistance de Draco (en soulignant combien il était chou et totalement oublieux du scandale qu'il avait fait) pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il en arriva bientôt à la partie de son récit qui allait lui donner le plus de plaisir.

« C'est là que son parrain, une espèce de psychopathe taciturne qui se dit médecin m'a posé ce plâtre… »

« Quel est son nom ? » demanda James.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son humeur exécrable est due à une maladie grave qui ne lui laisse que quelques mois à vivre. Alors je ne lui en veux pas, surtout que cela rend Draco très malheureux, il aime vraiment beaucoup son parrain… »

« Ho mon Dieu, non ! On s'en fout de Draco, arrêtes de babiller et retrouve le nom de ce putain de médecin ! » explosa Sirius, le front barré par un pli d'inquiétude.

« Je t'en prie Harry, c'est très important. Décris-le sinon… » ajouta James, qui, connaissant son fils, se montrait plus conciliant.

« Pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ? » demanda Harry avec la plus grande ingénuité.

« Peut-être. Fais un effort, c'est très important »

« Je ne sais plus… J'étais un peu groggy après la piqûre qu'il m'avait faite… Je crois qu'il était brun… les cheveux longs… plutôt grand... Et... Je ne sais plus ! Ha vous êtes arrivés à votre hôtel ! »

Une fois qu'ils furent plantés sur le trottoir avec leurs bagages, il passa la tête par la fenêtre juste avant que le taxi ne redémarre.

« Severus Snape ! C'est son nom ! »

Il eut un instant de remord en voyant leurs visages devenir cadavériques puis il se rappela qu'ils le menaient en bateau depuis des années, ce qui l'aida à évacuer tout sentiment de culpabilité.

-o-o-o-

Harry et Draco étaient parés pour assister confortablement au spectacle qui allait leur être offert.

Ils avaient choisis une position stratégique et s'étaient pourvus en canapés et champagne que Draco gardait précieusement, au cas où Harry aurait à subir un nouveau choc pendant la soirée.

La première à arriver fut Narcissa et elle ne tarda pas à déclencher les hostilités.

« Ma chère Lily, quelle excellente idée d'organiser cette minuscule réception pour les fiançailles de mon fils »

« Et du mien, ma chère Narcissa. Quelle joie que tu ais pu te soustraire pour l'occasion aux nombreuses mondanités qui t'occupent tant »

En voyant le sourire de hyène qu'échangeaient les deux femmes, Lucius tenta de se carapater mais Narcissa fut plus rapide et le rattrapa par le bras.

« Quelle robe charmante, parfaitement assortie à tes cheveux rouges. Les motifs me rappellent les rideaux que j'avais choisis il y a deux ans lorsque nous avons refait les toilettes. Tu te rappelles Lucius chéri ? »

Lucius se garda bien de répondre, il se sentait dans la peau d'un chasseur désarmé pris entre une tigresse et une lionne qui défendent leur progéniture.

« Tu es très élégante aussi Narcissa » commença Lily en attirant Lucius à elle. « Ne trouves-tu pas, Lucius amour, qu'elle est la réplique exacte de celle que nous avons vu l'autre jour sur cette femme qui faisait les cent pas dans la rue, perchée sur d'incroyables talons hauts ? Le portrait craché de Narcissa»

Lucius qui sentait l'atmosphère devenir électrique décida de faire diversion.

« Nos fils ne sont-ils pas adorables ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers son fils pour le supplier de lui venir en aide. Ce que ne semblait pas prêt à faire Draco qui s'amusait comme un fou avec Harry à compter les points. « Quand on pense que cette histoire a commencé avec une photo… »

S'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy, Lucius se serait volontiers tapé la tête contre un mur. Il avait certes éloigné le danger de la prostituée pour tomber dans celui encore plus grand de la photo.

« Très beau trucage d'ailleurs. Il faudra que tu me donnes le nom du photographe qui l'a réalisé, il a un talent fou » lâcha Narcissa d'une voix trainante.

« Tu savais ? » demanda Lucius abasourdi.

« Que crois-tu mon cher, moi aussi j'avais envie de sortir de ce mariage et de faire ma vie comme je l'entendais. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai dépensé autant d'énergie à faire voter cette loi ? J'approche de la quarantaine… »

« Cinquantaine » précisa Lily. « Je te rappelle que nous avons le même âge, même si je parais beaucoup plus jeune »

« Détail sans intérêt. Je désespérais de voir Draco se marier, il a quand même fallu presque trente ans pour qu'il se décide à montrer ses sentiments. A un Potter. J'ai toujours su que notre fils avait hérité de tes pires cotés. Et crois moi, ma chère, supporter Lucius à plein temps est un cadeau que je te fais très volontiers. Il est tout à fait capable de perpétrer le crime contre nature de mettre des chaussettes blanches avec un pantalon noir »

« Sais-tu qu'il est aussi incapable de distinguer un Dali d'un Picasso ! Voilà ce que j'appelle un vrai crime contre nature »

Lucius, qui voyait son fils se bidonner, tenta de réorienter la conversation vers un sujet qui n'était pas lui.

« Pourquoi toute cette comédie si tu savais depuis le début que s'était une photo truquée ? »

« Il y a deux choses que je sais avec certitude sur mon fils. La première est que rien ne peut le détourner de ce qu'il a décidé et en l'occurrence, il avait décidé à l'âge de cinq ans qu'il épouserait Harry Potter. La deuxième est qu'il se montrera d'autant plus empressé à agir si je montre mon désaccord à une de ses idées. J'ai donc décidé de nous faire gagner du temps »

« C'est très machiavélique » dit Lily avec une admiration certaine dans la voix.

« Comme si j'avais décidé d'épouser Harry à l'âge de cinq ans alors que je ne le connaissais même pas ! Cette femme est folle ! »

« Un peu de respect envers la femme qui t'a mis au monde, Draco » dit Lily en le fusillant du regard, les poings sur les hanches.

« Merci Lily, je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas mais à cinq ans je t'avais emmené jouer au bac à sable. Encore une idée de ton père pour te socialiser. Tu es tombé en admiration devant les yeux verts d'Harry qui pleurait comme une madeleine parce qu'un grand lui avait pris sa pelle. Tu as dérouillé le voleur puis, triomphant, tu as ramené sa pelle à Harry. Que tu avais l'air idiot lorsqu'il t'a fait un bisou pour te remercier. En partant, tu m'as dit que le garçon aux yeux verts serait ta princesse et que tu te transformerais en dragon pour lui. Je me suis dit quant à moi que les yeux verts conduiraient tous les Malfoys à leur perte »

« Tu es vraiment trop mignon ! » s'exclama Harry en se jetant sur un Draco qui avait repris une belle teinte pivoine.

« Un Malfoy n'est pas… »

« Ho la ferme Lucius ! » s'exclamèrent les deux femmes qui étaient en extase devant leurs bébés qui étaient devenus si beaux.

Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de se retrouver entre une lionne et une tigresse ? Se retrouver avec une lionne et une tigresse liguées contre vous ! pensa Lucius avec désespoir.

« Alors ma chère Lily, racontes-moi comment t'est venue l'idée d'un plan aussi excellent »

« Mais bien sur, Narcissa. Je vais aussi te parler de celui qui est en cours. Je suis certaine que tu auras de bonnes idées car on ne peut pas compter sur les hommes pour rendre les autres heureux, ils sont bien trop égoïstes ».

Lucius se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et avala d'une traite une coupe de champagne. Si Lily et Narcissa se mettaient à comploter ensemble, l'apocalypse était proche. Pauvre Severus.

L'homme taciturne choisit justement ce moment pour faire son entrée dans la pièce et Lucius se jeta pratiquement sur lui. Il arrivait juste à point pour distraire Narcissa et Lily et les empêcher de s'acharner sur lui.

« Severus, mon ami ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! »

« Tu as déjà bu Lucius ? »

« Absolument pas » répondit le blond en portant une main à son cœur, comme s'il était choqué d'une telle suspicion.

« Peu importe. Sais-tu que Black et Potter racontent partout qu'un homme, qu'ils aimaient, les a laisser tomber par lâcheté parce qu'il n'assumait pas leur couple à trois ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton coléreux.

« Et bien… A vrai dire… il est possible que de telles rumeurs me soient parvenues aux oreilles… mais je n'y ai pas vraiment porté attention… »

« Aaaargh, je les déteste ! »

« Il fait vraiment peur » chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Draco. « Je me demande ce que mon père et mon parrain lui trouvent ! »

« Peut-être ont-ils des tendances sado-maso… »

« Mais bien sur ! J'imagine très bien Severus en train de dire : fichtre, je lui foutrais bien une fessée à ce félon » répondit Harry en pouffant, ce qui fit ricaner Draco et leur valut un regard suspicieux de Severus.

Mais l'homme en noir n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car il fut attaqué sur les deux fronts par Lily et Narcissa qui l'attrapait chacune par un bras.

« Mon cher Severus, ça fait si longtemps »

« Oui, une éternité qui dure depuis hier, Narcissa »

« Quel humour, Severus »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lily ? » demanda alors Severus qui devenait de plus en plus méfiant. Surtout lorsqu'il entendit le soupir de soulagement de Lucius et les ricanements incessants des deux plus jeunes. Il était sur d'en faire les frais mais il ne put rien faire puisque les deux femmes l'entrainaient vers un fauteuil placé face à la cheminée.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, il se retrouva assis, un plaid sur les genoux, avec les deux femmes virevoltant autour de lui. L'une lui tendant des canapés pendant que l'autre lui collait une coupe de champagne dans la main.

« Tu sais, Severus, nous arrivons à un âge où il ne fait se priver d'aucun plaisir »

« C'est vrai qui sait le temps qui nous reste à vivre. Il ne faut rater aucun des plaisirs que peut encore nous apporter l'existence »

« Mais vous allez me lâcher, bande de femelles écervelées ! » explosa Severus rouge de colère.

Harry regarda avec fascination son père et son parrain entrer dans la pièce d'un pas triomphant, qu'ils perdirent au moment même où ils découvrirent Severus aux prises avec la blonde et la rousse. Le fait qu'il soit assis, un plaid sur les genoux, acheva de les persuader qu'il était mourant. Ils s'entreregardèrent et Sirius qui avait toujours été le plus impulsif des deux se précipita sur Severus auprès duquel il s'agenouilla en lui prenant la main.

La tête de Severus, à cet instant, était impayable et Draco regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Pour la première fois en presque trente ans d'existence, Draco voyait le visage de son parrain refléter tout un tas d'émotions différentes qui se succédèrent à toute allure. Cet état de grâce ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Severus ne retrouve son habituelle expression dédaigneuse.

« Mais vous avez tous fini ! On croirait que je suis à l'article de la mort ! »

A ces mots, James réprima un sanglot et se jeta à son tour aux pieds de Severus.

« Je t'en prie, pardonnes nous et viens vivre avec nous à Miami. Lily a raison, il nous reste peu d'années pour être enfin heureux. Ne sois pas têtu »

« Si tu le désires, on peut même revenir vivre ici mais accordes nous ton pardon » ajouta Sirius.

« Que je vous pardonne quoi ? D'avoir gâché une magnifique histoire par peur de ce que diraient vos parents ou de faire de moi le lâche de l'histoire en racontant partout que c'est moi qui ne suis pas capable d'assumer »

« Quoi ! Mais qui t'a raconté une telle stupidité ? Nous n'en avons jamais parlé à qui que ce soit ! » protesta James avec véhémence.

« Tu étais un souvenir bien trop précieux pour qu'on le partage avec quiconque ! » ajouta Sirius indigné.

Severus ne comprenait plus. Il pouvait lire la sincérité dans les yeux de ces deux hommes qu'il aimait toujours passionnément.

Il se tourna vers Draco et Harry qui le regardaient avec des yeux trop innocents pour être honnêtes. Ces deux là auraient des explications à lui donner. Mais pour l'instant, il se sentait fatigué. Fatigué de nier des sentiments qui ne l'avaient jamais quitté, fatigué de se forcer à détester ces deux hommes. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et prit son nez entre ses doigts puis il regarda les deux hommes qui le fixaient avec espoir.

« Je crois que nous devons discuter des trente ans de non-dits qu'il y a entre nous »

« Tout de suite ? » demanda James

« Oui. Mais pas ici »

« D'accord, on va chez toi » s'empressa de dire Sirius. « Excusez-nous les garçons mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attend cette chance pour la repousser d'une minute »

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Harry et Draco se tapèrent la main avec satisfaction.

« Dépêches-toi, Lucius, mets ton manteau » dit Lily avec urgence.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Nous venons d'assister à quelque chose qu'on attend depuis trente ans. Il faut vérifier qu'ils ne gâchent pas tout ! »

« Je viens avec vous, je ne veux pas rater ça » dit Narcissa.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est indispensable ? » risqua Lucius.

« OUI » répondirent les deux femmes d'une seule voix.

Lucius se retourna vers les garçons pour les implorer du regard. Aucune aide ne venant de ce coté, il se résigna à suivre le mouvement.

« Quelle drôle de soirée de fiançailles » dit Draco en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

« Elle est à l'image de toute notre histoire » répondit Harry en levant son verre. « Et j'espère bien que ce sera toujours comme ça, il n'y a rien de pire que la routine »

« Je suis certain que la routine n'est pas une option envisageable avec toi »

« Tu as ton sourire diabolique, Draco »

« Ce serait dommage de perdre cette belle pièce montée, non ? »

« Absolument »

« Que dirais-tu de servir d'assiette à dessert, je n'ai aucune envie de faire la vaisselle »

« Fais juste attention de ne pas salir mon plâtre » répondit Harry, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

A suivre

-o-o-o-

**Le bonus de Tania**

Harry qui venait d'avaler sa deuxième coupe de champagne commençait à être plus détendu sous l'effet d'une légère ivresse. ( ?! Hé bah ! Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup ! Moi après 6 coupes de champagne, deux bouteilles d blanc, 5 ponchs et deux digestifs, j'étais même un début de pompette !... dit comme ça, ça fait alcoolo ! Je ne bois que deux fois par an, hein !)

Il soupira et frappa avec énervement sur la porte de Severus. L'homme vint ouvrir et leva un sourcil étonné en voyant son filleul sur le pas de sa porte. (SEVERUS D'AMOUR ! 3)

« Ho si, je peux » répondit Severus. Une ombre, vite disparue, passa sur son visage. (Je le savais ! James et Severus !)

« Pourquoi ? Je parie que ces deux idiots, aussi lâches que bornés, essayent de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! » S'exclama Severus en montrant les dents. (Chouette réaction ! vraiment mature ! ou, jalousement blessé ?) Il avait tout d'un guerrier prêt à partir au combat. (Severus il est toujours prêt à passer à l'action… ^^) Il était assez terrifiant et Draco pensa qu'il n'était vraiment pas bon de se faire un ennemi de Severus Snape. (Toujours !)

« Ça doit être ça » répondit Severus qui s'étranglait presque de colère. (Mèche allumée, attention, ça va exploser violemment !) « Excuses-moi, Draco, mais j'ai quelques lettres à écrire avant d'aller à votre réception de fiançailles… (Hihihi, attention tout le monde !) Alors si tu pouvais aller occuper ton temps sans Harry ailleurs, je t'en serais très reconnaissant. (J'adore ça façons de congédier ! y a pas à dire, ça en jette !)

Les plans de Lily étaient amusants (toujours diabolique et efficace !), pensa Draco, quand on n'en était pas la victime, bien sûr. (Bien sur XD)

L'homme taciturne choisit justement ce moment pour faire son entrée dans la pièce et Lucius se jeta pratiquement sur lui. (Sauve-toi !) Il arrivait juste à point pour distraire Narcissa et Lily et les empêcher de s'acharner sur lui. (…même pas solidaire avec son ami quoi ?! mais où va le monde ^^)

« Il fait vraiment peur » chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Draco. « Je me demande ce que mon père et mon parrain lui trouvent ! » (Il est parfait, beau, sexy, intelligeant, doué, charmant, sadique, efficace, talentueux,… non je ne vois pas^^)

« C'est vrai qui sait le temps qui nous reste à vivre. Il ne faut rater aucun des plaisirs que peut encore nous apporter l'existence » (elles. font. trop. PEUR !)

« Mais vous allez me lâcher, bande de femelles écervelées ! » explosa Severus rouge de colère. (Enfin une réaction quoi ! défend toi mamour !)

La tête de Severus, à cet instant, était impayable et Draco regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. (Mais moi j'en ai un ! « Flash » hihi, direction le coffre à photos collectors !) Pour la première fois en presque trente ans d'existence, Draco voyait le visage de son parrain refléter tout un tas d'émotions différentes qui se succédèrent à toute allure. (Merde ! c'est la camera qu'il aurait fallu ! j'ai mal au doigt à force de prendre des photos !) Cet état de grâce ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Severus ne retrouve son habituelle expression dédaigneuse. (Il est trop fort !)

« Je crois que nous devons discuter des trente ans de non-dits qu'il y a entre nous » (oui, c'est important et urgent !)

« Tout de suite ? » demanda James (que oui !)

« Oui. Mais pas ici » (trop de témoins pour une réconciliation…physique^^)

« Tu as ton sourire diabolique, Draco » (lol ! donc il a une idée diabolique en tête !)

« Ce serait dommage de perdre cette belle pièce montée, non ? » (Complétement d'accord ! vite camera)

« Absolument »

« Que dirais-tu de servir d'assiette à dessert, je n'ai aucune envie de faire la vaisselle ». (Que j'aime bien l'idée !)

« Fais juste attention de ne pas salir mon plâtre » répondit Harry, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage. (hihi ! je sens qu'il va bien s'appliquer !^^)

-o-o-o-

Un épilogue ? Ça vous dit ?

A bientôt…


	13. Un épilogue ?

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta** : Tania comme toujours !

**Merci à** : **Kisis** (Contente de t'avoir fait rire et merci de m'avoir accompagnée une fois de plus tout au long de cette histoire !) et à **Tif **(quel dommage que je ne puisse te répondre, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à dire ! Rassures-toi, je n'ai jamais de pulsions homicides envers une lectrice qui me laisse des reviews !).

-o-o-o-

**Chapitre 13 – Un épilogue ?**

« Harry, c'est la dernière fois que j'essaye, alors concentres-toi ! »

« J'essaye, mais c'est difficile. Tu sais très bien que c'est un blocage psychologique dû à l'attitude inconséquente de mes parents pendant ma petite enfance… »

« Arrêtes ton charabia de psychologue de comptoir ! Tu es beaucoup moins crédible que ta mère dans ce registre. Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui… Enfin, je crois… »

« Harry, veux-tu m'épouser ? » dit Draco en mettant un genou à terre.

« … »

« Respires Bon Dieu ! Non mais quel boulet ! »

-o-o-o-

« Perséphone n'est elle pas la quintessence de la beauté ? Ses yeux bleus typiques de sa race qui ressortent si bien sur son pelage marron… »

« C'est vrai. Mais avoues qu'Hadès n'est pas mal non plus. Ses magnifiques yeux verts, qui ressemblent à ceux d'Harry, ses muscles puissants qui jouent sous son pelage noir et sa tâche blanche sur l'œil qui lui donne un air de voyou… »

« Han, Hadès serait-il en train d'essayer de monter sur Perséphone ? »

« Je crois qu'il fait plus qu'essayer, Théo »

« Nous allons avoir des bébés ? »

« Cool ! »

-o-o-o-

Mon cher Draco,

Je suis absolument enchantée par ce que je découvre en Australie, bien qu'ils aient des animaux très bizarres, ainsi d'ailleurs que des indigènes très particuliers mais néanmoins charmants.

Tu diras à Lily que si elle cherche une nouvelle cause à défendre, il y a de quoi faire ici.

Sinon, ton père avait raison (pour une fois), l'ambition démesurée de Pansy est extrêmement divertissante. Je m'amuse comme une folle à essayer de la transformer en une vraie aristocrate.

Je te laisse car sa punition est finie et je dois aller la détacher.

Embrasse Harry pour moi.

Ta mère qui t'aime.

-o-o-o-

« Si ce type n'arrête pas immédiatement de te regarder comme un morceau de viande particulièrement appétissant, j'ai bien peur qu'il doive aller d'urgence chez le dentiste »

« Blaise ! Monsieur Badger vient chercher une magnifique composition florale qu'il a fait faire pour son anniversaire de mariage. Il est totalement hétéro ! »

« Et alors ? Toi aussi tu étais hétéro avant de me rencontrer ? »

« Justement. C'était avant toi. Embrasses-moi, idiot ! »

-o-o-o-

« Non, Lily, c'est hors de question ! Un Malfoy ne porte pas un stupide costume de lapin ! »

« Mais c'est pour une bonne cause ce bal masqué et tu serais tellement mignon avec ta petite queue et tes grandes oreilles ! »

« Non ! »

« J'imagine que ce costume de Robin des Bois serait aussi trop demander à ta dignité ? Quand je pense que, moi, j'ai piétiné la mienne pendant des années en acceptant d'être ta maitresse et en restant dans l'ombre… »

« D'accord pour Robin des Bois. Je pense que ma dignité pourra le supporter »

« C'est vrai ? Tu promets ? »

« Mais oui ma chérie, tu sais que je t'aime »

« Parfait ! Monsieur, nous prendrons le collant moulant, le pourpoint et le petit chapeau avec la grande plume »

« Lily ! Tu es un monstre ! Tu as fait exprès de parler du costume de lapin pour que je me sente obligé d'accepter celui-ci ! »

« Oui. Mais un Malfoy ne revient jamais sur sa parole, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois que lorsque nous serons mariés, certaines règles vont devoir évoluer avant que je n'y laisse ma santé mentale »

« Je pense qu'une fois que nous serons mariés, toutes les règles seront supprimées, mon chéri »

-o-o-o-

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Severus ? »

« Un coussin dans le dos ? Ou peut-être une boisson fraiche ? »

« Tu n'as pas trop de soleil ? Attends, je bouge le parasol… »

« Monsieur Matoo vient demain pour installer la climatisation et ta bibliothèque est pratiquement aménagée… »

« Je boirai volontiers une pina colada »

« Severus ! Tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? »

« Absolument. Ne doit-on pas profiter de tous les plaisirs de la vie pendant qu'on le peut encore ? »

« Oui, tu as raison. On va aller t'en préparer une, avec un petit parapluie ».

Severus les regarda partir en se mordant les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il allait leur avouer qu'il n'était pas mourant… Oui… Un jour ou l'autre.

-o-o-o-

« Ron ! Réveilles-toi, j'ai envie de gelée de groseille »

« Mais il est deux heures du matin, Mionne »

« Je suis désolée si tes jumeaux n'ont aucune notion de l'heure qu'il est ! »

« D'accord. Je vais aller en chercher dans la cuisine »

« Il n'y en a plus. Sinon je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te réveiller »

« Mais où veux-tu que je trouve de la gelée de groseille à cette heure ? »

« Tu ne m'aimes plus parce que je suis grosse… »

« Ne pleures pas, ma chérie. Je te promets que je vais en trouver… »

Il serait bien trop injuste que la femme soit la seule à supporter les neufs mois d'une grossesse. C'est pour ça que les envies ont été inventées, pensa Hermione en se renfonçant confortablement dans ses oreillers.

-o-o-o-

« Tom ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit, pas de châtiments corporels sur les enfants ! »

« Mais Minerva, je n'ai frappé personne »

« Non mais vous avez laissé le petit Pierre suspendu toute la nuit au porte-manteau du vestiaire »

« C'était pour qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir au fait qu'il avait obligé le petit Arthur, son souffre-douleur, à boire l'eau des toilettes ! »

Ho Mon Dieu, pensa Minerva. Je n'y survivrai pas. Il m'a bien eu, Lucius Malfoy,, avec son travail d'intérêt général pour racheter les fautes du passé !

-o-o-o-

« Putain de bordel de merde ! Tu veux m'épouser oui ou non, Harry ? »

« Fais chier ! Oui ! »

« Ben voilà ! Tu vois que ce n'est pas difficile »

« Non, tout est dans la façon de demander »

-o-o-o-

Et Dobby, satisfait d'avoir rempli sa mission, disparut dans un pop sonore.

**FIN**

**Le mot de la fin de Tania**

Haannn ! Snif, la fin. C'était trop bien ! J'ai rigolé comme un cachalot (oui ça rigole, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas le faire ?), j'ai été prise dans les petites prises de tête/énigmes à chaque chapitre, et j'ai été charmée par tes personnages, toujours haut en couleurs et humour. Merci Agathe, puisses tu toujours nous faire rêver comme tu sais si bien le faire^^. Tu corriger/commenter est toujours pour moi un réel plaisir !

Ps : Severus d'amour est trop sexy, ténébreux, intelligeant, talentueux et à moi 3

Ps du ps : pour la boutique souvenirs en tout genre (films en 3D, bandes sonores mp3, photos de toute tailles, poster, t-shirt, poupées et autres produit dérivés…), désolée mais, y a un gros cadenas marqué « Pandore s'en veut encore ! » ^^ Je vous renvoie sur Wikipédia pour traduire cette phrase. (Tapez « Pandore » et regardez l'article « mythe »^^)

.

Bonne journée/soirée XD

-o-o-o-

Et voilà c'est la fin. Pour toutes celles qui nous ont accompagnées tout au long de cette histoire, nous avons toujours un grand plaisir à lire vos reviews. Merci.


End file.
